


Ouija

by saadduxx



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: :), Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, IM GETTING TO THE SMUT, Jealousy, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Pining, Reverse Harem, Romance, Sex, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Slow Build, Some angst, Teasing, alright cool, cursing, im super bad at tags, not really canon, smut is no longer eventual, smut will be happening soon, so u should leave a comment and tell me ur opinion, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 77,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saadduxx/pseuds/saadduxx
Summary: “As a human, it’ll take you a little bit of time to grow accustomed to life here, but I’m sure you’ll adjust shortly.” Callie remained silent, chewing on the inside of her lip, allowing him to continue while she processed what he said. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Diavolo, and I am the ruler of all demons, next in line to be crowned king of Devildom.”“Diavolo, like the devil?” She asked, her eyes widening at his statement, “Holy shit, I better be dreaming.”“Yes exactly! See, you’re adjusting already,”When Callie is pressured by her best friend to use an ouija board, she's suddenly dropped into the Devildom to finish her college degree. She gets roped into more than she's ever imagined as the seven princes of hell take a liking to her.  Will Callie survive her time in the Devildom, surrounded by gorgeous yet devious demons, or will they be too much for her to handle?Tried to follow the canon storyline, but also changing a lot of things around to avoid the time loop. Will be a lot of cursing and a lot of eventual smut, but I'll do my best to write warnings.Smut is from chapter 10 on
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 235





	1. Never Trust a Ouija Board - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :) m/c was a bit too nosey for me, so this will stray from canon quite a bit. leave some kudos & let me know what you think

“Sofie, you better be fucking kidding bringing that cursed shit into my house,” she shouted across the house, walking up to her best friend in annoyed rage. 

“Whaaaaat,” Sofie whined, holding up the ouija board in her hands defensively, “I brought it to be cleansed. You’re an expert at that!”

“Wha- T-To be cleansed?” Calliope stuttered over her words before crossing her arms over her chest, “You gotta be kidding me. You’re gonna summon some shit in my house and I’m not gonna be able to get rid of it.”

“Well first off, it’s an apartment,” Sofie said, walking past Calliope to her table. She began to unbox its several parts, and Calliope made her way to the table begrudgingly, “Besides, if we do it here, you’ll be able to sage anything that comes through.”

“Anything that- Sofie, if you actually summon some demon, I will murder you. No, even worse, I will torture you for days on end. You will never see the sun again.”

“Relax, Callie, it’s just for fun! Besides, you practice this stuff all the time.”

“I don’t- I don’t practice summoning, Sofie. I don’t want to die,” sighing loudly, Callie pulled the pieces of the board out of Sofie’s hands, “If you’re  _ insisting _ upon doing this, at least let me set it up properly.”

Sofie sat back with a smug look on her face and let Callie fiddle with placing the ouija board. She brought it to the center of the table, lighting candles in a circle around it. To her right, she placed a bundle of sage in an abalone shell, and to her left, she lit incense, placed a bowl of water and a large chunk of black tourmaline. Across the room, she opened her window to release the negative energy this may cause. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Sofie?” Callie asked quietly, looking towards her friend.

“Well, now you’re making me start to reconsider,” Sofie replied, giggling, “let’s just do it! You know demons and stuff probably aren’t even real. I don’t know why you’re going all out for a fun little game.”

“Just precautions. And if you didn’t want me to go all out, you wouldn’t have asked me” Calliope said, knowing very well that she didn’t agree with Sofie. But, if it would make her best friend happy, she would do it. “Stand up,” she said, and she began to cleanse her best friend before cleansing herself. When they were both properly cleansed of all negativity, Sofie began to follow the instructions on the box on how to summon a ghost for answers. 

Callie had goosebumps, a chill shooting down her spine as the planchette started moving. Sofie had asked if there was anything they should know as they moved on to the next stage of their life. Sofie had just graduated, and they both were working full time. Callie was in her last year of school studying art history but was planning on staying for a few more years to get a bachelor and master degrees in international studies after her almost-complete degree in art history proved fruitless in finding a career. Sofie was starting a new job as an assistant biochemist which was paying for her tuition to go back for her masters, and eventually her PhD. 

Callie began to panic as the board was spelling out her name. Sofie just smiled wickedly, laughing as the statement continued. “ _ Calliope needs dick, _ ” Sofie said, laughing at her joke. Callie removed her hands from the planchette and frowned at her best friend.

“Really Sofie? You scared me for a minute,” Callie said, nervously laughing, “I thought my death was about to be predicted.”

“I told you, Callie, this stuff isn’t real!” Sofie said, pushing the planchette towards her best friend, “Let’s try again! Hmm, what to ask this time. Oh! I know. Will Calliope get dick soon?”

Callie rolled her eyes at Sofie’s antics, “Why don’t you ask something about yourself-” she stopped her sentence short when the planchette began to move, hovering over the word ‘yes’. Looking up at Sofie, she seemed to have a look of shock and excitement in her eyes, and Callie swallowed hard. “Please tell me this is one of your tricks.”

“N-nope, it’s not,” Sofie whispered breathlessly, now growing excited at the idea of actually receiving answers to her burning questions. Callie knew her best friend would do anything for the adrenaline rush, and she quickly became scared of the actual powers this board had. “Will he propose soon?” Sofie asked, and the planchette was pulled toward a vague ‘maybe’. “Maybe? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Sofie, maybe this isn’t-” Callie started, Sofie cutting her off.

“Does he love me?” She said, scowling. The planchette moved to yes, and Sofie mumbled something incoherent under her breath, “Is he cheating on me?”

“Sofie, aren’t you taking this too far?” Callie asked, and Sofie shushed her. The planchette spelled a phrase that spread dread throughout Callie. ‘ _ Strengthen for answers,’ _ it read, and Sofie had a look of determination on her face, and Callie legitimately became scared, “No, Sofie.”

“I invite you to answer my questions,” Sofie said firmly, ignoring Callie, and the fires on the candles seemed to burn higher. All sounds of traffic were muted out by the pounding in her ears.

“What the fuck, Sofie,” Callie said, becoming scared as the planchette moved, quicker this time. It moved in a circle before landing on ‘yes’ once more. 

“I fucking knew it!” Sofie yelled, and Callie jumped.

“Sofie, I thought you just said you didn’t believe-”

“What should I do?” Sofie asked, now fully tuning her out. The planchette moved in a circle a few times, not settling on one answer. Sofie scowled as it moved, eventually settling in its starting point. “See? I told you this was fake.”

“Are you seriously saying that after everything…” Callie trailed off as the candles went out one by one. Her stomach dropped, and she thought she was going to throw up. 

“It’s just the wind, relax,” Sofie said, gesturing towards the open window. “God, the look on your face was priceless. It was just my subconscious making up answers that I wanted to hear, is all. There are no actual ghosts answering my questions.”

“Yeah,” Callie agreed unconvincingly. Despite her best friend’s nonchalance, she was still nervous about the whole encounter. “Let’s just ask it to leave and pack it up.”

“Fine,” Sofie said, turning to the box. She read the directions on closing the encounter and followed them step by step before standing. 

“Alright, let me cleanse you,” Callie said, and Sofie begrudgingly walked over to her. The cleansing went without a hitch and she began to cleanse herself when the sage burst with a loud  _ pop!  _ Sparks flew up around it and large amounts of embers landed on her hand, burning her skin. “Ah, fuck!” she yelled, wiping them off. There were red splotches and marks where the embers landed, and she placed the sage down before running to submerse her hand in water in her kitchen sink.

“See this is what you get when you burn leaves,” Sofie joked, following her to look at her hand, “it’s not bad. Some burn cream should fix it.”

“That’s never happened before,” Callie said, “I don’t have burn cream.”

“Well, how about mint leaves,” Sofie said, pulling leaves from her tiny herb garden. She rubbed them to secrete the oils before placing them on her hands. The cooling sensation helped, and Callie was grateful when the stinging subsided.

“That was so weird,” Callie mumbled, deciding that she would try to sage again later after her nerves went down.

“Do you think he’s actually cheating on me,” Sofie asked, pouting. When she asked the questions earlier, she was referring to her boyfriend of five years. They had been together for a long time, and although Sofie hasn’t confessed anything to Callie, she knew that they were going through a rough patch.

“No, Sofie, I think you’re overreacting,” she confessed, walking inside to put out the bundle of sage. It began to pop as she touched it, but she smothered the embers and the smoke stopped, “Why don’t we clean this up and go and get dinner. You can tell me what’s going on then, too.”

Sofie agreed, and throughout the rest of the evening, she couldn’t help but think back to their use of the ouija board earlier in the day.  _ Did something truly enter her home? Or was it a big joke like Sofie was saying? _ It made no sense to Callie, but she decided to push the thoughts out of her head. She would deal with them when she returned and saged the apartment.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head to the point that she didn’t remember to sage when she got home. And that’s when things got weird. She was laying on her bed, dozing to sleep after a long day of Sofie crying to her about her relationship drama. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and a sense of panic overwhelmed her. She felt like she was being pulled on. Her head was spinning and she spotted a horned demon stood in the corner of her room, four wings sprouting from it’s back. He opened his eyes to reveal red iris’ staring at her, a black diamond appearing on his forehead. Callie wanted to scream but she couldn’t, she was transfixed. 

He was heart-wrenchingly beautiful, and he reached out to her with gloved hands. His black hair was parted to the side, and no hint of emotion was displayed on his face. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had  _ horns  _ and  _ wings _ , Callie wouldn’t have believed that he would definitely harm her. The room was spinning, but he remained still as he picked her up. Her head rolled back and her vision turned black, her mind gone.


	2. Enter the Devildom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeee i'm so excited to post this!

When Callie came to, she was in a courtroom of sorts. Her first reaction was to admire the grandeur of the building, as it looked like an artistic masterpiece itself. Her second reaction was to scream, given that she had no clue where she was or who the people standing in front of her were. A redheaded man stepped forward with an amused smile on his face. His eyes shone a light gold, and he wore a red uniform of sorts. He was incredibly handsome, and if it wasn’t for the fact that she had  _ no fucking clue where she was _ , she would be spending her time ogling him. He was seated on a high podium, looking as if he were a judge, and opened his mouth to address her.

“Welcome, Calliope! I’m so glad you could finally make it to the Devildom!” He said with a smile.

“What the fuck,” She blurted, the first thing coming to her head was to send a string of curses his way. Calliope decided not to elaborate on her statement, as he already looked displeased with her choice of words, the men around him looking appalled that she would ever say such a thing to him.

“Oh, pardon me,” the redheaded man said after a brief pause, “Feeling a bit shocked are we? Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all.”

“Arrived where?” She asked frantically, eyes darting around the room looking for possible exits to escape. She must’ve been kidnapped.  _ Had she remembered to lock her door last night? _ She couldn’t remember, and panic was building inside of her.

“To the Devildom, of course,” he stated, “As a human, it’ll take you a little bit of time to grow accustomed to life here, but I’m sure you’ll adjust shortly.” Callie remained silent, chewing on the inside of her lip, allowing him to continue while she processed what he said. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Diavolo, and I am the ruler of all demons, next in line to be crowned king of Devildom.”

“Diavolo, like the devil?” She asked, her eyes widening at his statement, “Holy shit, I better be dreaming.”

“Yes exactly! See you’re adjusting already,” Diavolo said, sounding content. He gestured to a window which, even from her seat, she could see displayed a wide city. The sky was dark, and the stars seemed to spin. She would eventually learn that those were not stars but demons, floating around endlessly, lighting the ground. They functioned the same way stars do in the Human Realm, only they were more beautiful than anything she’d ever seen. “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo. RAD, if you will. This room is the assembly hall, the very heart and soul of RAD, and where student council members conduct their business. I’m the president of the council.”

“Holy shit, I’m in a school?” Callie sounded appalled, the idea of attending classes in an unfamiliar place made her sick. She had only attended one college while she worked towards her degree and had no idea how on-campus schools worked. Not to mention, she was  _ fucking in hell! _ The black-haired man who was seated below Diavolo’s podium spoke up. Callie’s pace quickened when she realized he was the demon in her room the night before. He must have been the one to bring her here.

“I’ll explain,” he said bluntly.

“Calliope, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride and vice president of the student council. Not to mention, my right-hand man, and most trusted friend,” Diavolo chimed in, introducing the handsome demon.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo,” Lucifer stated, and Callie gawked at the two of them.  _ They must be banging with how Diavolo talks about him. _ She quickly pushed away the intrusive thought and directed her attention back towards Lucifer. He continued to speak, directing his attention back towards Callie. His red eyes burned into her, and Callie found herself growing uncomfortable under his stare. “Speaking on the behalf of the entire student body, I offer you a most heartfelt welcome.”

“What. The fuck.” Callie repeated, not only confused but terrified at the beings in front of her.

“... Interesting. This one is quite different from Solomon,” he stated.

“Who the fuck is Solomon?” Callie echoed, placing a hand against her head. She could feel the confusion induced migraine setting in.

“Lord Diavolo believes the Devildom should begin to strengthen their relationship with both the Human Realm and the Celestial Realm,” Lucifer started, “To begin to reach this goal, Lord Diavolo has put in place an exchange program where two students from the Human Realm and two students from the Celestial Realm would come and finish their studies here in the Devildom, while two of our students went to each realm as well. I take it you probably understand what’s happening at this point.”

“I didn’t realize international studies included the studies of  _ fucking realms _ ,” Callie mumbled under her breath. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her, making it obvious that he heard her comments before continuing.

“By the end of your stay, you will compose an essay about your time studying in the Devildom to aid us in bettering our exchange program.”

“Am I gonna get a degree out of this? Or after I go back, will I have to continue my human world education.” Callie asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was so distracted she hadn’t realized that her outfit had changed, and she was put into a uniform of her own, complete with combat boot heels and a black skirt that fell just about mid-thigh.

“Realm,” Lucifer corrected her.

“Whatever,” was her response, and Lucifer seemed to grow annoyed, but he brushed it off and continued to speak with the same deep voice.

“As far as your classes go, you transferred to the extremely prestigious Royal Academy of Diavolo and will be finishing your international studies here.”

“But- But what about my friends? My family?” She asked, her mind flickering to Sofie and her emotional breakdown the night before. She hadn’t wanted to leave her so abruptly. Her family lived nearby in the fancier part of Brooklyn, about a half an hour from her apartment, and she knew they would worry if they don’t hear from her.

“They have been informed of your transfer with very legitimate reasoning behind it being so sudden. They can mail you letters, and contact you via phone.” Callie looked around for her phone, suddenly remembering that phones existed, and instead found a red phone on her lap. It was thinner than her iPhone, but it lit up in a similar way. She glanced up at Lucifer, and he continued to speak “Don’t glare at me. I won’t abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom. I think I know the perfect person to look after you in your stay here.”

“What the fuck is this?” She asked, holding up the phone-like object.

“That is your D.D.D. It is programmed to work the same as your old phone, except its service branches up to the Human Realm as well. Now for who to look after you. Ah, I know. My brother Mammon. He is the Avatar of Greed. He’s very… Well, you’ll see how he is for yourself. He’s supposed to be here right now. Why don’t you test out your new D.D.D and call him?”

Callie unlocked the phone and did as he asked. It was already filled with her contacts, and a few new ones were listed there.  _ Asmodeus… Beelzebub… Leviathan… Lucifer… What kind of names are these? _ She asked herself, eventually clicking on Mammon’s name. The loud ringing filled the room as she put him on speaker, and eventually, a voice broke through.

“Yoooo,” he said, and Callie swallowed the lump in her throat.  _ What the fuck was she supposed to say to a demon? _

“Hi,” she replied softly, her voice cracking.

“Huh? Who the fuck are ya? You ain’t Lucifer,” the voice said, and Callie got annoyed.  _ So she’s transferred to RAD, not fully sure if it even exists, and she has an asshole watching her? Way to go Callie. This is why we don’t fuck with ouija boards. _

“Um… I’m a human,” she replied, mentally facepalming at how lame she sounded.

‘Whaa? A human? Ya should’ve said that first! Here I was gettin’ all nervous thinking it was Lucifer again. So whaddya want with THE Mammon?” The voice said. In front of Callie, Lucifer was getting annoyed as well. He looked like he wanted to take the phone from her hand, but decided against it. Diavolo, on the other hand, was looking amused by the situation.

“L-Lucifer said you’d look after me for now on…” Callie mumbled, wondering what could make this worse.  _ I guess I could get eaten by a demon? _ She thought, shuddering at the thought.

“No way is THE Mammon wasting his time looking after a human- Wait! You’re that new exchange student from the Human Realm,” Callie couldn’t help but think how he wasn’t very bright, and his last statement confirmed that. “Ah, whatever. G’luck with all that.”

Lucifer grabbed the phone from Callie’s hand, fed up. He began to count down into the phone and Mammon’s yelling voice filled the room. “Okay, okay! I’m comin’!” The phone clicked off and Lucifer handed it back to me.

“What an asshole,” Callie grumbled, and Lucifer glared at her.

“What’d you say about my brother?” He said, taking a step forward. Diavolo placed a hand on his shoulder, and Lucifer visibly calmed down, taking a step back.

“If you were suddenly placed in a strange Realm, you’d be nervous too,” he said to Lucifer. Directing his attention back to Callie, he smiled, “he isn’t the only one here to help you out. Lucifer, why don’t you introduce the rest of your brothers?”

Lucifer grumbled under his breath before turning to the other people in the room. The first one to speak was beautiful, with crystal clear skin and a flawless smile.

“Oh, come on Lucifer. You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!” He said, running a finger through the wavy caramel blonde hair that covered his left yellow-colored eye. His nails were painted pink and green alternating between the two colors. He obviously took care of himself, and Callie felt a strong attraction to him as he stared into her eyes.

“This one is Asmodeus, fifth eldest, and the Avatar of Lust,” Lucifer said, already frowning.  _ Avatar of Lust? That must explain the attraction, _ Callie thought to herself as Asmodeus pouted at Lucifer.

“Hmph! I can’t believe you just referred to me as  _ this one! _ ” Asmodeus said.

“At least he didn’t ignore you altogether,” another demon said, “How do you think I feel!”

“That one is Satan, the fourth eldest. He may appear like a responsible demon, but looks are deceiving. Especially when it comes to him.” The demon he referred to was frowning convincingly. He had messy blonde hair and bright green eyes. His nails were painted green and his uniform looked polished. In front of him was a book, well worn from being read.

“Nice to meet you, Calliope,” Satan said, smiling devilishly. He brought his hand to his chin as if he was pondering something before continuing, “I’m Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.”

“Don’t trust that pretty smile of his,” Lucifer said, crossing his arms, “He may act charming, but he is the Avatar of Wrath.”

Satan seemed to glow as he smiled at Callie. She wondered what he was truly capable of if he was actually the Avatar of Wrath. “Don’t listen to him, Calliope. He just enjoys talking down on his brothers. Lucifer is the Avatar of Pride, after all.”

Lucifer sighed, asking Satan if he was finished. It was figurative, of course, because he continued to speak anyway. “That one is Beelzebub, the sixth oldest. He’s the Avatar of Gluttony.” Lucifer pointed to a demon with spiky orange hair and violet eyes. While all the demons were quite obviously in shape, Beelzebub was built, looking physically stronger than the rest. His uniform was disheveled, the sleeves rolled up, and he looked grumpy.

“Lucifer, I’m hungry,” was his only response, failing to even acknowledge Callie.

“Too bad,” Lucifer replied, directing his attention back to her, “There are seven of us total. Mammon should be here shortly, and you’ll meet the other brothers soon.”

Callie nodded, attempting to take everything in. She couldn’t believe that she was actually surrounded by Demons. She would kill Sofie when she went back home for bringing that stupid ouija board into her life. She felt lightheaded and rubbed her head with her hands. 

“To keep you safe, you will stay with them in the House of Lamentation,” Diavolo chimed in, “To protect you from any demons who mean to harm you.”

“Right, because the prospect of murdered by a demon is  _ exactly _ what I want to think about on my first day in hell,” Callie mumbled, and Satan smirked, amused. Lucifer, on the other hand, sent a glare her way, almost as if to tell her to behave. Behind her, the door burst open and Callie jumped at the sudden noise.

“It seems the idiot has arrived,” Lucifer mumbled, and a disheveled demon made his way up to me. He had white hair and tanned skin, with blue eyes that stood out, and nails painted white.

“Who do you think you are summoning the Great Mammon!” he shouted, referring to himself in the third person, “If you even care about your life, you’ll hand over all your money! All your valued possesions too”

“What the fuck,” Callie said, taking a step back. The handsome demon was glaring at her, but he didn’t look nearly as threatening as he should if he actually wanted to mug her. Things with monetary value were the last thing on her mind. She was in hell, after all.

“Ya heard me! Gimme all your money! Now!” He repeated, placing his hands on his hips. Callie, in turn, crossed her arms and frowned at him, “Do ya even know who you’re talking to?”

“You said who already,” she mumbled, rolling her eyes, “I’ve had worse people mug me in my life. If you really wanted my money, you’d take it from me yourself.”

“Mammon, shut up, or I’ll punch you,” Lucifer chimed in, swinging a fist at his younger brother. He hit his face with a thud, and Mammon began to protest.

“Gah! What’s the big idea!” He said, jumping back.

“Calliope, Mammon is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it.” Satan said.

“And he’s a masochist! That part’s important,” Asmodeus chimed in, and Callie covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

“Ah, I see. So Lucifer was just helping him out, then,” Callie said, smiling for the first time since entering the Devildom.

“Exactly!” Asmodeus said, pleased that I understood.

“It just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother,” Lucifer said, ignoring my comments about helping him out.

“Stop tellin’ lies! I didn’t ask for that punch and I ain’t a masochist,” Mammon cut in.

“That’s exactly what a masochist would say,” Callie said, giggling, and Asmodeus bumped her shoulder, laughing as well.

“Mammon, you will be in charge of Calliope’s needs during her stay here. I expect you have no complaints.” Lucifer said, smiling coldly.

“Why me?” Mammon complained.

“Aww, you’re so lucky, Mammon!” Asmodeus said, “I’m so jealous…”

“So why don’t you do it, Asmo?!” Mammon said and Asmo rolled his eyes as if the answer should be obvious.

“Too lazy.”

“I thought you were jealous?”

“There’s no getting out of this one, Mammon,” Satan said, shaking his head, “You can’t refuse a command from Lucifer, anyway.”

“But why me? What about Beel, why can’t he do it?” Mammon gestured to the redhead who was holding his stomach, seemingly not listening to the conversation.

“Too hungry,” he mumbled, and Asmodeus shook his head.

“We may as well ask him to eat the human.” He said, frowning.

“Can’t promise I wouldn’t,” Beelzebub said. From the looks of it, Callie believed he actually would.

“You’re no help at all!” Mammon said, throwing up his hands in defeat.

“Mammon, you aren’t telling me you  **object** to this agreement, are you?” Lucifer asked coldly, his icy glare sending daggers towards Mammon. He looked like he was about to murder him.

“Gah! No!” He said, walking toward the door, Callie following him after a brief moment. “Fine! I’ll do it. Listen up, human. I got no choice but to look after ya, so make sure ya don’t cause me any trouble! Don’t go and get eaten or dying on me, got it? And I ain’t a masochist!”

Callie followed him to the door, turning to wave goodbye to the group. Diavolo waved back, and after stepping out of the school, a blast of cold air hit her. Despite the uniform’s jacket being thick, she still hugged her arms around herself in an attempt to block out the chill.  _ Who would have thought hell would be so icy? _ Wearing a skirt didn’t help, but luckily the House of Lamentation didn’t seem far away. Mammon walked a bit ahead of her, grumbling to himself about the situation. He just exuded self-pity. Callie almost felt bad for the poor demon. Almost. 

“Can- Can you slow down?” Callie asked, jogging to catch up to him. He was already a few feet ahead of her, and she was becoming out of breath from the fast pace combined with the heels provided with her uniform. She knew she was from New York, which meant she naturally walked fast, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed running everywhere.  _ At least it helped warm her up,  _ she thought.

“Why should I slow down for some human,” Mammon asked rhetorically, despite having slowed his pace slightly.

“Thank you,” Callie said, looking around now that she knew he wouldn’t disappear on her. The Devildom was actually very beautiful, and it reminded her a lot of her home city. Certain areas appeared busy while others were more homey and slow. The view from the House of Lamentation let her see all of it, and it was truly gorgeous. Entering the house, Mammon gave her a short tour before they ended back in the entranceway. It was pretty straight forward, and Callie’s room was right next to the kitchen, so she figured she wouldn’t get lost. 

“Alright human, here’s the last tip I’m gonna give you, so listen up. If any demon looks like they’re about to kill you, run. That’s all there is to it. Don’t go callin’ on me for help cause I won’t save ya. I’m only doing this cause Lucifer asked me to,” Mammon stated, making Callie roll her eyes.  _ If she was given such an incompetent demon to watch over her, why have anyone watch over her at all? _ Suddenly Mammon’s name filled the house, and Mammon jumped backward.

“Mammon you scum!!!” A purple-haired demon yelled, running towards them. His uniform was disheveled, like Mammon’s, and he had intense orange eyes hidden behind his fringe and very pale skin. “Give me back my money!”

“That’s Levi… He’s the third eldest and the Avatar of Envy,” Mammon began to say before swallowing hard, realizing that Leviathan was running at  _ him _ , “Remember my lesson, human? Run away or die? Well, it ain’t gonna be me who dies! See ya!” Mammon said before running in the opposite direction of the purple-haired demon. Callie was a bit confused, so she didn’t move as the demon entered the entryway. He seemed out of breath, which didn’t scare her all that much.

“Wow. Mammon just used you as a sacrifice to get away from me. He might be one of the scummiest scumbags you’ll ever meet, but it was dumb of you to let him use you like that. This is EXACTLY why humans are-” the demon stated, turning his intense glare onto Callie. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Callie cut him off, ignoring the fact that he called her dumb, and the fact that he was about to insult her entire race.

“Wait a second… Humans… That’s it!” Leviathan ignored her completely, as he began to smile turning over an idea in his head. “You’re coming with me. I’ve got a plan.” He grabbed Callie’s wrist and pulled her sharply behind him, taking her to an underwater room of sorts. On one end was a large fish tank occupied by one goldfish. To the right was a large computer set up, and to the right of that was a trophy case displaying many figurines. In the center of the room was a large bathtub, which appeared to provide as a bed with light-up jellyfish above it. Leviathan was grumbling to himself the entire walk there, and Callie questioned if she would come out of this situation alive.

“Why did you lend him money if you know he’s such a scumbag?” Callie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It was 260 years ago. I thought he’d become… less scummy,” Leviathan said, glaring at her before poking his head out of his door to check if anyone was around listening. “Why I’m looking out the door you ask?”

“I didn’t-”

“Why do you THINK I’m looking out the door? I can’t risk anyone overhearing and finding out I’m talking to a normie- not just any normie but a  **human** normie at that! It would ruin my proud status of otaku!” Leviathan said.

“Are you worried people might gossip? Wonder why you have a normie in your room?” Callie asked, and a light blush crept up Leviathan’s face. If he hadn’t nearly pulled her arm out of her socket on the way to his room, she would have even thought it was cute.

“W-What? Of… of c-c-course not! That’s- That’s crazy! There’s only room in my heart for one person and she’s animated. I’ll stay faithful to my dear, sweet Ruri-chan!” Leviathan recovered from his blushed state rather quickly and returned to glaring at her, “Why would people gossip anyway?! Me and some three-dimensional normie from the real world?!” Leviathan groaned, and Callie put her hands up defensively. 

“My bad.” Callie’s gaze ended up on a bookshelf covered with thick hardcover books. They all were collections of a series:  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords _ .

“Ah, a human with taste! You know of TSL?” Levi asked, suddenly excited.

“I’ve heard of it,” Callie said. It was a cult classic in the Human Realm, although none of her friends were ever interested in it. 

“Heard of it? What kind of human are you if you haven’t delved into the magic of TSL?” Leviathan began to go on a tangent about The Tale of the Seven Lords, telling her it’s history and fun facts about how popular of a franchise it was, continuing with his opinions on each movie reproduction that was ever made. “See that goldfish in the tank over there? He’s named Henry. I love TSL so much that I HAD to name him after the main character. I can’t really high five a goldfish, though. The author, Christopher Peugeot, is actually a human! That’s why I’m so jealous of you guys...”

“Right,” Callie said, becoming a bit overwhelmed with the amount of information that was shoved at her at once. She had the urge to ask him if she would be tested on this but decided not to ask in fear that he actually would pull out a pop quiz.

“Humans are so lucky. You have anime subscription services and you can go to Akihabara whenever you want… Why do you guys get to experience all the good stuff? Demons practically gave you the concept of pleasure! Why can’t we have a little bit of it? It’s so unfair. I want to go to a Japanese maid cafe, too. I want to cosplay as Henry and say his incantation at the top of my lungs. You know what? I want to BE Henry!” Leviathan went on a tangent, and Callie was becoming more and more uncomfortable as time went on “Alright, this conversation is beginning to depress me. Back on topic: Mammon is a total scumbag. Complete and utter scumbag. The scummiest. A **Hopeless. Worthless. Scumbag.** I lent him money, and now I want him to pay it back. I want to force him to pay me back, too, but he’s the second oldest, so I can’t. As the third oldest I don’t stand a chance against him.”

Leviathan began to tell Callie the story as to why the two of them became ‘enemies’. It had to do with a figurine that Mammon won, and refused to give to Leviathan, despite him wanting it, and Mammon’s obvious disfavor for it. Callie ended up tuning him out a bit, becoming overwhelmed by the sheer amount of information that was thrown at her in one day. I mean finding out that she was taken away to the Devildom where she would finish her education? Great. Just dandy. But then thrown into the middle of a feud between two brothers and given more fandom information that she had cared to know? A bit too much.

“I mean, you’ve seen how fast he is. No one asides from Lucifer or Beel has that kind of speed. But! If a  _ human _ made a pact with Mammon and bound him to their service-”

“Hold up. What’s a pact?” Callie asked, now unsure what the otaku was even saying.

“You’re in the Devildom and you don’t know what a pact is? The demon lends his strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul.”

“Great, so I’ll be losing my soul in this whole exchange?” Callie was appalled. 

“It’s not always necessary. It depends on the pact. You’ll be able to tell Mammon what to do, and he wouldn’t have a choice but to do it! This way you’ll be able to command him to give me my money back, and he actually would have to! Mammon won’t make a deal with just anybody. No, you have to give a demon SOMETHING to make a pact with them, otherwise, it’s just not worth it. But luckily, I have something he wants.” Leviathan went over to a drawer in his desk and held up a black and gold piece of plastic. 

“That’s a credit card,” Callie stated. “Why do you have his credit card?”

“Well, Lucifer took it from him because he was spending too much, and… It’s a long story. But luckily for you, I have it, so you won’t have to give up your soul in exchange for a pact. You can use THIS to negotiate. So, do we have a deal?”

“What’s in it for me?” Callie asked, hugging herself defensively. She was unsure if she wanted to go through with his plan, especially because of the fact that these were  _ demons _ she was messing with. They couldn’t care less about a human.

“Weren’t you listening? You get to control Mammon. It’s binding so he HAS to do what you say.” 

“Look, Levi, I’ll think about it. It’s my first day here and I’m not too sure about this whole demon business in the first place.” Callie reached forward and plucked the card out of his hand. It was made from a heavy material and quite obviously belonged to someone who spent a lot of money. “I’ll get back to you on it. If I use the card, great, you’ll get your money back. If not, I’ll give you the card back after I made my decision.”

Callie turned around and exited his room. She was a little shocked at the request he was making from her already. She decided to head back to her own room and rest a bit before her classes began. She felt jet-lagged, but she didn’t know if there was a time difference between where she was in the Devildom and New York. In her daze, she didn’t realize she walked into someone, making contact with a hard chest. Looking up, she jumped backward when she made eye contact with Lucifer. In any other situation, Callie would be aroused by being that close to such a handsome man. In this case, he just made her nervous.

“Fuck, you scared me,” Callie said, placing a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she was sure the demon in front of her could tell. He chose not to acknowledge her nerves or her curses and began to speak.

“I see you’ve met my brother Leviathan,” Lucifer said, eyeing his door behind her, “although not many people make it into his room. What were you doing in there?”

“I, uh… He wanted me to make a pact with Mammon so I could make him pay Levi back,” Callie confessed. She wasn’t sure if she should keep it a secret or not, but for her safety, she figured it’d be best to be honest, especially if the demon in front of her was as strong as everyone claimed he was.

“A pact?” Lucifer’s eyes went wide before he regained his composure, “How exactly does he want you to do that? You do realize, Calliope, a pact with a demon, especially a high-tiered demon such as Mammon is no small feat.”

Callie held up the card Leviathan gave her and Lucifer went wide-eyed again. “How did you get-”

“Levi gave it to me,” Callie explained, and Lucifer glared at her hand. She half expected him to take the card from her and walk away, but instead, he broke into an amused smile.

“You know what, Calliope? I think you should try to make a pact with my brother,” he said, turning to walk past her.

“What? Why?” She asked, not fully understanding what was going on in the demons head.  _ Was this all part of some game they were playing? _

“I think Mammon could use to be subdued, a bit. I don’t think you mean to actually harm him, and if you did, I would rip off your limbs one by one and feed them to Cerebus.” Lucifer continued to smile innocently, and turned on his heel, “It may make him take his task as guardian much more seriously then, as well. Good luck, Calliope. I suggest you get some rest, your first day of classes begins tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what u think :)


	3. The Pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote it in a day :) now time to work on chapter 4

Callie woke up to the crow alarm on her D.D.D screaming at her. It jolted her awake, and she groaned at the abrupt stop to her hazy dreams. She stood up and pressed the phone to turn off the alarm. One of the brothers must have set it up for her previously. Stretching her arms over her head, Callie jumped out of the bed and stepped into the bathroom to get prepared for the day. 

When Callie entered her room the night before, she found a whole new wardrobe awaiting her. They were similar to her wardrobe in the human realm, many of the items matching her style perfectly, and a selection of RAD uniforms to choose from. In the bathroom were her makeup bag and all of her bath products from the human realm, and Callie was delighted to see three of her favorite candles were also brought over. The demons even provided a set of school supplies for her, all placed neatly in a RAD knapsack placed on the couch in her room.

The room itself was absolutely stunning. Ivy traced the wall behind her bed which was adorned with pink bedding and plush pillows. She also had a seating area, couch, and TV in the room, which was just perfect. When she entered the night before, she was in awe of what was provided for her. It was multiple times better than her Brooklyn apartment, although Callie was a bit disappointed to find no window for her to take in the view of the Devildom. 

The only thing it was missing was her photographs and artworks. She was so overwhelmed the day before, she had failed to appreciate the artworks that adorned the halls. Callie found herself daydreaming about the beautiful paintings they must have displayed in the gothic style building. Despite changing her degree to the much more desirable double major, art was truly Callie’s passion. She wasn’t the best at making it, but what she really enjoyed was its study and the history behind each work. She hoped she would be able to finish her art history classes at some point to complete the double major. In her previous college, she only had two classes left, the rest being international studies classes.

Turning her attention back to the mirror, Callie chewed her lip and looked at her appearance.  _ Should she try to impress everyone and do a full face of makeup? _ She wondered. Callie decided to go natural, disappointed to see that her makeup bag didn’t contain all of her favorites. She settled for mascara, brow gel, and a small amount of peach lipgloss. Settled with her face, she pulled her long wavy hair behind her ears and turned to her closet. The RAD uniforms were intricate and well made. They were surprisingly comfortable, she found as she put one on. It hugged her curves, although she thought the skirt was a tad bit short for school, in her opinion. 

The Devildom was a bit colder than she was used, so she started rummaging through drawers to look for a pair of socks. She found a pair of grey knee-high socks that would match her uniform when her door slammed open. Callie shrieked, falling backward. Luckily, her bed was there to catch her, and she looked up to make eye contact with the white-haired demon.

“Good! You’re already up,” he said, walking into her room.

“What the fuck,” she grumbled, returning to pull up the socks, “What if I was changing?”

“C’mon, ya better hurry up if ya don’t want Beel to eat all the food,” Mammon said, and Callie thought back to her first impression of Beelzebub.  _ Yep. He definitely seemed like the type to eat all the food. _

Callie finished pulling on her shoes and grabbed her bag, following Mammon to the dining room. All of the brothers were in there eating already, except Lucifer. She glanced over at Beel who was eating - no,  **inhaling** a mountain of food. Everyone else was eating at a normal pace, although almost finished with the food on their dishes, and Callie quickly served herself some before digging in.

“Don’t you look cute today,” Asmodeus said to her, making heart eyes across the table. Callie felt her face flush at the sudden compliment and Asmodeus let out a beautiful laugh. “And you look so adorable when you blush like that! I wonder what other cute faces you make!”

Callie struggled to come up with a reply to the sudden compliments - she normally wasn’t the shy type. In fact, in the Human Realm, she was very outgoing. But being in such a strange place surrounded by demons which could  **_literally rip her head off at any moment_ ** unnerved her. She looked away from Asmodeus, who appeared to be undressing her with his eyes, glancing over Satan who was engrossed in a book, and Levi made eye contact with her. His eyes bore into her, seemingly asking if she’d made the pact. Ignoring him, she brought her attention back to her food. She only got a few more bites in when Mammon jumped up beside her.

“Alright, human! Time to get goin’!” he said with a smile.

“We don’t have any classes for another half hour,” Satan said, not glancing up from his book.

“Yea but I gotta show the stupid human around. And I don’t wanna be here when Lucifer shows up,” Mammon replied, turning face-first into Lucifer, who had just entered the room.

“What about me showing up?” Lucifer asked, smiling coldly at Mammon.

“Gah! Uh, nothing!” Mammon said, smiling nervously.

“It seems we still need to discuss you leaving Calliope yesterday when I gave you  **specific** instructions to watch over her,” Lucifer said, and Callie straightened her back from hearing him say her name.

“Actually, we uh, gotta go!” Mammon said, grabbing Callie’s wrist and pulling her out of her seat. She tripped over herself in an effort to keep up, just barely grabbing her bag as he pulled her out of the room. She glanced back at her unfinished breakfast, internally sighing before she was pulled out of the room fully.

“Ow… Ow… Mammon, stop!” She said, yanking her wrist out of his grasp, and pulling it into her own hand. He had literally dragged her out of the House of Lamentations, and she slowed to a walk to cradle her hurt wrist. It was red from him pulling on it, and the same wrist the sage had burnt two days ago. The burns were healing, but they still hurt if they were rubbed the wrong way. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Callie cradling her hurt wrist and checking the burns. “Are you really that scared of Lucifer-” Callie said, attempting to make conversation to understand the demon who walked next to her.

“I ain’t scared of Lucifer,” Mammon cut her off, glancing in her direction. She didn’t notice and was too busy looking at her wrist, “I just gotta respect him cause he’s the oldest, is all. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I’m the Great Mammon, I ain’t scared of no one.”

“Okay,” Callie said quietly, Mammon not eliciting the reaction he wanted from her. Compared to her teasing and cursing the day before, she was being awfully quiet. He mentally laughed at himself, questioning why he even cared how a human talked to him.

They continued to walk, eventually making it to RAD. People whispered as they looked at them, and Callie rolled her eyes at the childishness of the scene. As it turns out, Demons in the Devildom were no better than high school teenagers for how they gossiped amongst themselves. She amused herself with the thought that she was better than them until she remembered the true danger she could end up in if she wasn’t careful. Mammon showed her where her classes were before leaving her with one more tip.

“Now don’t go and get eaten, and remember what I told ya. If a demon looks like it’ll kill ya, run. Cause it probably will.” Mammon said, turning around to walk away from her. 

He had left her at her first class, and she looked down at her schedule to see what she would be studying. Callie was rather surprised to see some of the classes to be, rather than maths and literature, studies of magic. She also had an art history class which made her smile. Glancing over her schedule, she had four classes in total, two less than what she would normally occupy herself within the Human Realm, but the new material would be enough to keep her busy in her time there. The classes in the craft included introduction to potions, introduction to magic, a history of the Devildom through art, and a regular history class that would cover the facts about the Devildom that she had to know, along with any demon basics. Oddly enough, she had each of the classes four days a week, giving her a three day weekend, which stood out compared to the two-day-schedules of the Human Realm.

Callie was fairly familiarized with the concept of witchcraft. Back at home, she practiced the basics such as cleansing, which she attempted to do when Sofie had made her use the ouija board, tarot, and used colored candles and flames often to focus her energy. Now that she’s in the Devildom, she had no clue if any of that stuff was legitimate, but she was excited to learn a true practice of witchcraft. She was sure if she had any innate powers she would have known, but she believed that there was a possibility she would learn.

The classes themselves were boring to Callie, the teachers droning on and on about assignments while students whispered about the human girl sitting amongst them. It was essentially the equivalent of syllabus week, but Callie was grateful for the opportunity to spend that time adjusting to her new life in the Devildom. All of her classes were the same, whispers and gossiping about the new exchange students. When she walked through the halls, the whispers continued.  _ Was her entire time here going to be like this, _ Callie thought to herself, frowning at the idea. All alone in the middle of the Devildom, no friends and no one to rely on.

As it was now, she couldn’t wait to go home.

Her school day finally ended, and she made her way out of the building. On one of the staircases, she felt a tiny movement in her pocket where she kept her D.D.D. Callie knew the feeling of being pickpocketed, given that her parents  _ insisted _ she took a defensive training course in the past year. She grabbed the wrist of the thief, pulling them towards her as she turned around to face him. Callie didn’t mean to pull the being so close to her, and he smiled down at her, seemingly unaffected. In his hand, he held her D.D.D, which Callie took without any arguments from the person in front of her, letting go of his wrist.

“Hello, Calliope,” the person said, “that was a pleasant surprise.”

Calliope looked at him as if he had three heads. In reality, he was quite handsome, with silvery hair and hazel eyes. He seemed unaffected by her grabbing him, and Calliope wondered if maybe grabbing the thief’s wrist wasn’t a good idea. He tugged his sleeve further down his arm, covering a number of tattoos. They looked like seals of a sort, circles with sigils on the inside.

“There’s no reason to look at me like that, Calliope,” he said with a laugh, “I’m human like you. My name is Solomon.” Callie took a step back so she could see him properly. 

“Solomon,” she echoed, thinking, “Where have I heard that name before?”

“I’m the other human exchange student,” he said, gesturing for them to walk together. Callie obliged, and they began to walk through the halls of RAD to exit the school.

“Oh, I think Lucifer mentioned you,” she said, wrinkling her nose. Of course, when he mentioned him, it was in comparison and not one that seemed to favor her.

“Did he really? All good things I hope,” he stated, chuckling to himself.

“Why’d you try to take my D.D.D?” Callie asked him, repocketing the device on the side farthest from him.

“I wanted to meet the human whose planning on making a pact with a demon.”

“Considering making a pact,” Callie corrected, “And I don’t know what taking my D.D.D had to do with that.”

“Why not make a pact?” Solomon questioned her, smirking, “It’d be a good idea for protection, especially since you don’t have any active power.”

“How do you know that,” Callie asked, rather confused, and growing suspicious of Solomon. He didn’t answer her question, and he essentially called her weak.

“I practice magic myself,” Solomon said, smiling at Callie, “Making pacts with 72 demons is enough to tell if someone has unlocked their innate powers.”

“Seventy-two-” Callie started, raising her voice. Demons around them glanced over and Callie lowered her voice defensively, “Seventy-two fucking demons?”

Solomon laughed at her, smiling. “Good luck making the pact, Calliope. Do it quick before anyone on the student council finds out,” He walked away towards Purgatory Hall and Callie stood stumped. Why did he approach her just to discuss her making a pact? Callie attempted to shrug off the idea that he had bad intentions, but she couldn’t get the nagging thought that something was  _ off _ about him out of her head. 

She decided that she  _ would _ make the pact. Not because two extremely handsome men suggested that she do it, but for her own safety. With that resolve in mind, Callie returned to the House of Lamentation. She wanted to call Mammon to go to her room, but it appeared that he was waiting for her. He and Lucifer were in a serious conversation right outside her door. Even from the entrance, Callie could hear Mammon yelling about something.

“I didn’t lose the human alright?” He shouted, and Callie recalled Lucifer’s promise that he wouldn’t abandon her during her stay here. He really did seem serious about that, despite not watching over her directly. Callie approached the demons cautiously, not wanting to get involved in their argument, but also wanting to enter her room.

“Ah! Calliope,” Lucifer said, spotting her behind Mammon’s shoulder. 

“Hello, Lucifer,” she said, glancing at her door.

“I was just discussing with Mammon the importance that you  _ don’t die _ during your stay here. My thick-headed brother seemed to forget that. I apologize that he did not accompany you on your return to your room.” Lucifer stated, proper as ever.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Callie said, waving her hand, “I met Solomon, who walked with me most of the way.”

“Oh, you met Solomon already,” Lucifer said, seeming surprised that the two of them would even cross paths, “That’s strange, the two of you don’t have any classes together.”

“I guess he recognized me, or something,” Callie lied. She didn’t want to begin to accuse another student of being a thief, let alone the only other human attending RAD.

“I see,” Lucifer said, ending their conversation as he turned back to Mammon, “make sure you keep an eye on her this time,” he glowered.

Mammon seemed to be visibly shaken, swallowing hard at Lucifer’s suggested threat. Callie walked past them into her room and Mammon followed her, plopping down on her couch.

“Lucifer says I have to actually keep an eye on ya, so I’m gonna take the time out of my busy schedule to sit here and watch ya,” Mammon said, acting as if he was a huge hindrance to his day. Callie crossed the room to take the credit card out of its hiding spot.

“Make a pact with me,” she said, turning around to face him. She had placed the card down her shirt for safekeeping and his head whipped towards her.

“What’d ya say?” he asked, looking as if she just asked him to run away with her to the Celestial Realm.

“Make a pact with me,” Callie repeated flippantly, sitting back on her bed.

“Now why would I do that?” Mammon asked, rolling his eyes.

“I have something you want,” she teased, not ready to outright say it, “something you’ve been missing.”

He looked back up at her eyes, staring until realization suddenly dawned on him. “You- You have Goldie!” he shouted, getting out of his seat to walk towards her.

“Goldie?” she questioned, laughing at the nickname.

“My credit card! Give me her!” Mammon demanded, and Callie laughed at him. He was acting like a spoiled child who didn’t get their way.

“Make a pact with me, then,” she repeated for the third time.

“Who do ya think you are, keeping Goldie from me? I ain’t gonna make a pact with you even if ya have-” Callie pulled Goldie out and showed him his precious piece of plastic. Mammon made a jump towards her, and Callie yanked the card out of his reach, “Gimme Goldie!”

Callie stood up on the bed and put a hand on either side of the card. “Do it or I’ll break her in half,” Callie threatened, more than ready to destroy her only bargaining chip with the demon in front of her. She knew the consequences would be grave with both Leviathan and Mammon, but she had no other choice but to force him to agree.

“Gah, fine!” he shouted, changing into his demon form. He grabbed her by the hair to pull her down onto his level. Mammon was incredibly strong, and Callie yelped as she was brought to her knees, him crashing his lips on hers. At first, she believed he was kissing her as a distraction, but rather he bit her lip drawing blood, following by biting his own, combining them in a blood pact. Callie felt slightly dizzy when he released her hair, pulling the card out of her hands, and walked away, cooing to the inanimate object about how much he loved it. 

Callie sat back on her bed, realizing how foolish she was being in this situation.  _ She couldn’t even know if that was actually a pact! _ Pulling out her D.D.D, she decided the best way to find answers would be to look it up. Devildom’s google wasn’t too helpful, most articles warning away from making pacts rather than give an actual explanation. 

“Hey, human! Are ya even listening to me?” Mammon said. Callie hadn’t even realized that he was still in the room with her, and she jolted her head up.

“No,” Callie said, licking her lips. She tasted blood and cringed, unsure if it was her own or Mammon’s.

“Well, I said, where’d ya get my credit card?” Mammon said, still hugging the piece of plastic. 

“Someone gave it to me,” Callie replied vaguely, the taste of iron filling her mouth. 

“ **Levi…** ” Mammon stated, storming to the door.

“Wait! Stop!” Callie said, jumping off the bed to grab him. Mammon instead stopped walking on his own accord, seemingly stuck where he stood.

“What the fuck!” He said, his face displaying the shock Callie felt.

“Holy shit,” She said, walking around him to look at his face. He glared at her and her stomach fell - until she remembered that she shouldn’t fear him because  _ she controlled him _ , “I didn’t even think the pact worked.”

“Well, no shit it worked, ya think the Great Mammon would lie about somethin’ like that!”

“Yes, actually I do. I kinda thought you just faked it to get your credit card back.”

“I didn’t. Now, lemme go, human, cause I’m gettin’ angry.” He didn’t look too angry. Just annoyed with her. “Besides, ya might control my body, but ya can’t control my head. It’s all me up here.”

“Can you stop calling me human?” Callie said, walking away from him.

“No, I won’t and ya can’t make me!” Mammon said, sounding childish. Callie turned around to look at him and ended up appreciating how he looked in his demon form. His tight jeans hit him in all the right places and he was fit, the look complete with all the black straps and a cropped leather jacket. He had bat-like wings that protruded from his back and spiraling horns coming from his head. His body had white tattoos forming a V, that complimented his hair color, which magically gained yellow tips.

“Call me by my name.” She commanded, seeing if it would work the same way her earlier command worked.

“No way, hu-hu-” Mammon sighed when he couldn’t finish the phrase, obviously defeated for the day. “Calliope.”

“Thank you,” Callie said, turning away once more, “You can go.” Her words released Mammon from his hold, and his voice retreated out of her room.

“Goldie, oh Goldie! I’m so sorry ya had to witness that…” 

Callie sighed and shut her door, stepping into her bed. She felt sick. A pact gave her way too much power. She didn’t feel protected, but like she would become a target. As she laid there, staring at the ceiling, she considered everything that happened to get her to where she was at that moment.  _ She blamed the fucking ouija board. _ Callie finally believed that she was truly there, in the Devildom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally figured out a way to avoid that darned time-loop so wish me luck with that! I really want to skip ahead to the fluff and the eventual smut but I have to build up their relationships first rather than just plop them into a scenario together because of the changes I'm making :/  
> please let me know what you think in the comments, any constructive criticism is really appreciated!
> 
> reference to Solomon's tattoos: https://twitter.com/ObAngye/status/1244769605106704385?s=20
> 
> edit: by them, I mean Callie and the boys


	4. Sleepwalking

“Congratulations on making your very first pact with a demon, Calliope!” Diavolo gushed, approaching her after her last class. Directly behind him was Lucifer.

“Yes, congratulations. This isn’t a small feat, a human making a pact with a demon on her third day here,” Lucifer stated. He didn’t seem surprised, although the compliments still gushed out of his and Lord Diavolo’s lips.

“Oh… uh, thanks,” Callie said, hesitating to accept their approval. In actuality, it was nothing but a con established by Leviathan, which seemed to also work out in Callie’s favor. Despite that, the demons which stood in front of her felt that she deserved their praise. Behind them was a shorter demon, with dark green hair and a light turquoise streak.

“I suppose it stands as proof that you chose well bringing her here, Lord Diavolo,” he said, smiling as he said the genuine compliment.

“Who’re you?” Callie asked, curious to who the new stranger was that stood before her.

“I suppose we haven’t met before. My name is Barbatos, and I have the honor of serving as Lord Diavolo’s steward. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner.” Barbatos said, his hand resting on his chin as he looked at Callie curiously.

“Nice to meet you. I’m-”

“Calliope, yes I know.” Barbatos finished her statement for her. 

“Barbatos is a very talented, very intelligent individual,” Lucifer said, gesturing to the man next to him, “to the point that I’d like to trade a certain idiotic brother of mine for him instead. It seems that, despite your new pact, Mammon is still shirking his responsibilities as your guardian, spending his time elsewhere.”

“A wise man doesn’t always flaunt his talents,” Barbatos said to Lucifer, continuing after he frowned deeply at him, “So they say in the Human Realm.”

Two new people walked up to the group, dressed in white. One was tall and had dark skin, dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He didn’t wear the RAD uniform like the rest of the campus, but a tight black, sleeveless turtleneck with gold markings and cutouts along the sides, and a white shawl with a blue interior that hung over his forearms and was held together by a gold cord. The other was short and had wide eyes, almost like a child. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a different uniform as well. His was white and gold with a blue cravat, white to blue stole, and white and gold beret. Their outfits suggested a ‘holier-than-though’ attitude, and Callie correctly assumed that they were the angel transfer students.

“So you must be the new human everyone is talking about,” the tall angel said to me, “My name is Simeon. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m a transfer student from the Celestial Realm.”

“I’m Calliope,” Callie said, introducing herself, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Calliope, like the Greek muse?” He said, referencing the chief of all muses whom she was named after.

“Yeah, the supposed inspiration behind the Iliad and the Odyssey,” Callie replied, a bit surprised that an angel, of all people, was the first one to locate the history of her name since God was against false worship and such.

“Very interesting. You’ll have to tell me the story behind that name sometime,” Simeon stated before turning to Lucifer, “And if we’re discussing troublesome brothers, I’d have to say you would take the lead, Lucifer.”

“Is that meant to be a compliment, Simeon?” Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Pff, of course not! It was a put-down! An insult! A disrespectful comment! You should feel humiliated!” The small boy shouted in a high pitched voice. He sounded even more like a child than he looked.

“Ah, I see you brought your chihuahua to class today, Simeon,” Lucifer said, teasing the small boy.

“I am  **NOT** a chihuahua,” he replied, growing red in the face with his frustration, “How many times do I have to tell you that, demon?”

Lucifer appeared to find his frustration fun, and Callie covered her mouth as she held in a laugh. The poor boy seemed so angry with the fact that he was even in the presence of demons, he didn’t stop to realize that they react this way for a reason.

“C’mon boy, shake! Who’s a good boy!” Lucifer said, patting the boy’s head.

“I’m not a dog!”

“That is Luke, from the Celestial Realm,” Lord Diavolo explained to Callie as Lucifer continued to tease the boy, “Luke, clarify for Calliope. You’re a chihuahua? Or an angel?”

“I’m an angel! Not a chihuahua! I report directly to Michael the Archangel as-” Luke began to rant about his importance in the realm when Simeon cut in for him.

“Luke, you need to not make such a fuss about everything,” Simeon said, frowning at the boy. 

“That’s exactly why people call you a chihuahua, Luke,” Lucifer chimed in.

“YOU started calling me a chihuahua,” Luke replied, crossing his arms. Callie couldn’t help but feel bad for him. After all, he sounded more like a Yorkie to her.

Lucifer pulled out his D.D.D. and scowled at the time displayed. “I’m afraid we must be going. Calliope, do me a favor and look after Mammon, okay?”

“Wasn’t he…?” Callie started, confused at the flip in Lucifer’s words. 

“Yes, he  _ was. _ Your point?” Lucifer questioned her, turning away before she could answer. The group all dispursed other than Luke who let out a clear warning to her.

“Don’t trust any demons,” he said, and Callie had to avoid the urge to  _ woof _ in front of him. Instead, she just nodded, taking the advice as a grain of salt. She already knew not to trust demons. They’re  **_demons_ ** . It should be obvious.

Callie returned to the House of Lamentations, musing over Lucifer’s choice of words. He wanted  _ her _ to watch over his brother, rather than the other way around. It seemed interesting that just a few days ago, he was more concerned with her wellbeing than his. Despite the sudden change, Callie didn’t know how well she’d be able to do the task considering Mammon talked himself into trouble on the regular. That day, Mammon had a different plan. He wanted to talk Callie into getting into trouble.

Mammon was waiting for Callie as she entered her room. He made himself comfortable on her couch, sprawled out along the thing. “There ya are! Ya took forever to get here, Calliope.”

“Sorry, I got caught up in a conversation at RAD,” Calliope said, before hesitating.  _ Why did she apologize? _ “Why’re you here, anyway?”

“Lucifer’s been gettin’ on my ass about watchin’ over ya. So that’s what I’m doing.” Mammon replied.

“You realize you left me at school by myself, right? Where the most danger was present?” Annoyance was laced through Callie’s voice, but she didn’t actually feel annoyed. If anything, her walks from RAD to the House of Lamentation were her favorite part of her day. They were quiet, but she could look out onto Devildom and it reminded her of home.

“But ya aren’t hurt, are ya? I thought so,” Mammon stated, pointing out the fact that nothing happened to her, “There’s this series I wanna watch, and your gonna watch it with me.”

“Don’t you think I have better things to do?” Callie stated, rolling her eyes.

“Nah.” He was right. She didn’t actually have anything better to do. 

“Fine.” Callie groaned, walking into her bathroom to change out of the school uniform. She pulled her hair up into a knot and threw on sweatpants and a cropped sweatshirt. Mammon’s gaze momentarily swept over her exposed midsection as she walked over to him. Callie pushed his feet off of the couch and sat next to him, raising a brow at him staring at her.

“So THIS is what I wanna watch,” Mammon said, holding up a copy of  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords _ . It was a boxed set, displaying all the movies on one DVD.

“Isn’t that the series Leviathan is obsessed with…?” Callie said, growing suspicious with what Mammon was planning. “Why would you choose that  _ specific _ series to binge?”

“Well, Uh… Because I like it?” Mammon began, obviously looking for an excuse. Callie crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an actual answer. “Alright, alright, I’ll tell ya. You already made a pact with one demon. But why not make a pact with two - the second and third strongest demons out of all my brothers.”

“You and Levi?” Callie asked, and Mammon nodded, “I’m okay. Thanks though.”

“Great- Wha? Why not?” He asked, and she shrugged. Think of it like havin’ extra protection from the demons down here-”

“Are you trying to use me to get back at Levi for giving me your credit card?”

“What? Psh, no, as if I’d ever do something like that-”

“Seriously Mammon?!” Callie exclaimed.

“Well if ya put it that way, I sound like a scumbag!”

“I thought you were a scumbag.”

“I ain’t a scumbag,” Mammon sighed, “I already got a plan in place and everything.”

“What do you mean, ‘have a plan in place,’” Callie was becoming a bit afraid.  _ Was Mammon really going to use her for his own game? _

“At least watch the movies with me? Since I went through the trouble of gettin’ them.” Mammon pouted, ignoring her question. Callie couldn’t help but think that he looked cute like that, and she caved.

“Alright, fine. But I’m not making a pact with Levi.” Callie glanced down at her phone, noting the time. “Actually, can we eat first? You pulled me away from my breakfast two days in a row, and I’m mad hungry.”

“Did ya just say ‘mad hungry’?” Mammon asked, laughing at her choice of words. Callie blushed as he laughed at her, “What does that even mean?”

“Human world slang-” Callie said.

“Realm,” Mammon corrected her before he continued laughing at her choice of words.

“It’s like ‘very’,” Callie explained, walking out of her room to the dining area. It was dinner time, and she was happy to see everyone already walking in, glad she wouldn’t have to wait for food. Beelzebub wasn’t there yet, so mountains of food were present on the table, and Callie happily served herself.

“You guys won’t believe what Calliope just said-” Mammon started, Asmodeus cutting him off.

“Calliope! I didn’t realize you had a tattoo! It looks so good on you,” Asmodeus purred from behind her, running his fingers through her hair to reveal a sigil placed inside a circle at the nape of her neck. Mammon seethed next to her, growing slightly jealous at their contact, and annoyed at being cut off. Her long hair normally would have covered the marking, but since it was pulled up on her head, it was only covered by a few flyaways. Callie flushed as the action sent shivers down her spine, heat coursing through her, making it take longer than normal to acknowledge what the Avatar of Lust said.

“I- I don’t have a tattoo,” she stuttered, attempting to regain her cool. Asmodeus was using his power on her, and she fought against it, much to his dismay. An average human would have turned to a puddle at his feet at that point. Satan approached behind her to look at the mark, curious what Asmodeus was fussing over.

“That’s not a tattoo, it’s a sigil,” he clarified, touching her neck in an attempt to trace it and make out what it means. His hands were cold compared to Asmodeus’. “It forms when a human forms a pact with a demon.”

“Hey! Get your stinkin’ hands off Callie!” Mammon exclaimed, attempting to shoo them away from her.

“Callie? Using pet names already?” Asmodeus teased him, removing his hands from Callie’s head, and she let out a sigh of relief as he stopped trying to seduce her. She was so distracted by avoiding the effect he had on her that she didn’t realize Mammon was growing jealous.

“What? N-no!” Mammon flushed next to her, throwing his hands up defensively.

“That’s what people normally call me,” Callie mumbled, beginning to eat her food now that Asmodeus was no longer touching her. 

“Aww, how does it feel to have popped your pact cherry?” Asmodeus fluffed Mammon’s hair before skipping to the seat across from Callie.

“G-Get off me,” Mammon stuttered, blushing furiously, “Have some respect for ya older brother.”

“How did you rope Mammon into a pact, Calliope?” Satan asked from behind her, stepping to the other side of the table.

“I don’t know. It just happened,” Callie replied to Satan, not wanting to reveal that it wasn’t even her idea.

“Interesting. Either way, good job,” Satan said, smirking at her. He looked like he was plotting something in that pretty head of his.  _ Did she just call Satan pretty? _

“Yeah, Calliope,  **_good job_ ** _ , _ ” Leviathan said from behind her, obviously hinting that he deserves his payment. Lucifer, Beelzebub and he all entered the room at the same time.

“Oh yeah,” Calliope mumbled, almost forgetting why Levi asked her to make the pact in the first place, “Mammon, give Leviathan his money back.”

With the command, Mammon stopped eating to pull out his wallet, “Gahh!” he shouted, attempting to stop his hand from giving the younger demon his money. Eventually Leviathan grabbed it, tucking it safely away in his pocket. Mammon looked like he was about to cry, and Callie couldn’t help but feel bad for him. “I’ll get you back, Callie,” Mammon mumbled, alluding to his earlier plan, although he sounded more upset than threatening.

“I’m sure you will,” Callie replied, sarcasm shining through her voice. With the pact, she would be able to stop him from doing anything that would truly harm her. Glancing up from her dish, Lucifer and Satan were both looking at her with an amused expression. They looked almost like the same person to Callie, and Satan glared at Lucifer when he realized he was making the same face as him. 

After they ate, Mammon stormed off.  _ Probably to sulk _ . She offered to clean up, and no one objected. While washing them, she ended up in a daze. She was thinking about the pact itself, and how she didn’t actually know what she could do if she was really in danger. Mammon probably wouldn’t help her of his own accord, and she didn’t know how to use a pact with a demon. Commanding them seemed to work, but could she command Mammon to protect her? She didn’t want to control him against his will, she felt bad, even for commanding him to pay Leviathan back.

Callie was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t realized Satan was standing behind her. “Calliope, how did you actually manage to make a pact with Mammon?” He asked her, and she shrieked, dropping the plate she was holding into the sink.

“Fuck, you scared me.” She pressed a hand on her chest, her heart thumping rapidly, “I had no clue you were standing there.”

“Sorry,”

“Umm…” Callie started to answer his question, chewing the inside of her lip. Lucifer had warned her that Satan was shady. Yet, put on the spot, she couldn’t think of a lie as to how she made a pact with Mammon. “I used his credit card to barter with him.”

“Interesting,” he commented, his hand going to his chin.

“Why do you ask?”

“I like to know things.” Satan paused before continuing. “There is a new art exhibit coming out at the end of this week. The artist has never been seen before, but his work is said to bare your soul for all to see. Would you like to go with me?”

“Why?” Callie asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Do you not trust me, Calliope? It’s just an invitation to go out.”

“Being in a new place where you’re weaker than everyone else is kind of unnerving,” Callie confessed, turning back to the dishes. “I don’t mean to be distrusting, but the fact that anyone here can kill me in a second has me a bit scared.”

“Well, this is an opportunity for you to learn a bit more about the Devildom. Let me know later.” Satan walked out of the room, and Callie chewed on her lip again, only to break open the cut that was created by Mammon. The iron taste made her cringe, and she was sure that at this rate, it would start to swell and become noticeable.

The Devildom made her head spin, and she wanted nothing more but to get into bed. When she finished cleaning, she returned to her room. Mammon wasn’t there, which Callie was grateful for. She changed into a t-shirt and shorts and crawled under the covers. The plush bedding was one comfort for her as she dozed off, falling into a restless sleep. 

It was midnight when Callie was drawn out of bed. Her feet hit the cold ground, and she walked forward and out of her room. Her door hung open as she walked out into the hall and into the rear part of the house. Her feet slipped onto a winding staircase silently, leading up towards an attic. She was almost approaching the top after a minute of walking. Lucifer was coming down at the same moment, his eyes growing wide as he saw Callie.

“Calliope! What’re you-” Lucifer started, angry at her for exploring past curfew, pausing when she didn’t stop walking. She didn’t even seem to acknowledge him, brushing past him as if he didn’t exist. Lucifer reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. She fell backward and would have toppled down the stairs if he didn’t catch her. Messy hair covered her face. Lucifer pushed it back gently when she didn’t move or react. Her eyes were closed, unmoving behind her closed lids, and she looked peaceful as her chest rose and fell with each breath. 

“Must be sleepwalking…” Lucifer mumbled, glancing up towards the attic where he came from.  _ Why would she sleepwalk here? _ He asked himself.  _ She didn’t even know it existed. _ His eyes narrowed as he realized who was behind it, and he hastily picked up Callie to return her to her room.

She was cradled against his chest and, as he distanced himself from the attic, snuggled closer to his warmth. Her shorts didn’t leave much to the imagination and her shirt was thin. Lucifer felt goosebumps along her arms and could tell that she was cold from one glance at her chest. He covered her legs with part of his coat for the walk back to her room. He should have figured that she was sleepwalking from the way she was dressed. The corridors in the House of Lamentation could get very cold at night, and no human would leave to wander in that attire without being compelled to.

He made it to the main area of the house, peering out into the corridor to see if anyone was coming. When he accepted that the coast was clear, he made his way to her room. The door was wide open, another indicator that she wasn’t exploring of her own accord. Lucifer placed her down on the bed, pulling the blankets up to cover her. She let out a small moan as he tucked her in and Lucifer hesitated before leaving her room.  _ He would have to come up with a way to keep her in her room at night and keep her safe from his sleep compulsion. But… as long as  _ **_he_ ** _ couldn’t leave the room, and she couldn’t enter… She would be okay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy I finished this chapter! I've been having panic attacks a lot the past two days :(   
> please leave some comments and criticisms, lmk what u think and who ur fave boi is :)
> 
> I decided I'm gonna throw some fluff in there as I get through the main story, hence satan asking her out :)
> 
> enjoy!


	5. The Tale of the Seven Lords

“Callie,” a voice whispered to her. She felt a finger poke her cheek and she groaned, pulling her blanket up around her, “Callie, wakey wakey.”

“No,” she mumbled, turning away from the voice, face down into her pillow.

“Callieeeeeee,” Mammon whined, poking her face a few more times, “Ya owe me a movie marathon so wake up.”

“What time is it…” she mumbled. She had felt like she hadn’t slept at all.

“It’s like ten o’clock, so wake up.” Callie groaned as Mammon poked her face a few more times, eventually swatting his hand away.

“Gimme five minutes… Why dontcha go get us food or something for the movie…” Callie mumbled, turning away from Mammon.

“Fine, but only cause ya can’t watch a movie without snacks. Ya better be up when I get back,” Mammon said, walking away from her. Callie dozed in and out of sleep while he was gone, fully planning on not waking up, when her door slammed open and jolted her awake. “Callie! Wake up! It’s been like ten minutes!”

She moaned a response, and Mammon sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Ya know what? Ya made me do it,” Mammon grasped her ankles and pulled her off the bed. She landed on the floor with a loud  _ thud _ , and he continued to pull her until she twisted onto her back to face him.

“Fucking hell Mammonnnnn, stoppppp,” Callie whined, glaring at the demon, “I’m up now.”

“Good,” was all he said, flushing slightly when he saw her legs and stomach where her clothes rode up from being dragged. After a second too long of staring, he dropped her feet and turned to fiddle with the television, setting up the movies, “I made ya a sandwich. Ya better eat it quick before Beel does.”

“Huh?” Callie lifted her head and made eye contact with Beel who was sitting on her couch with three massive bowls of popcorn surrounding him, “Oh, hey Beel. You like TSL?”

“No, but when there’s a movie, there’s popcorn,” he said, shoving a massive handful of popcorn into his mouth. She hadn’t noticed he was looking at her legs right before she glanced up, a slight blush on his face which faded once he made eye contact with her. 

Mammon turned on the movie, and Callie got off the floor. She pulled her blanket off her bed and wrapped it around herself, turning into a burrito. She grabbed the sandwich as well, holding it under the blanket with her as she nibbled on it, her D.D.D, and plopped on the couch between the two demons. Beel finished his popcorn within the first five minutes of the movie and laid an uncomfortable hand against his stomach.  _ He must still be hungry. _ Callie had only eaten half her sandwich and offered the rest to Beel, who took it with a smile.

“You’re the best, Calliope,” He said, finishing the sandwich in two bites. 

“Shhh,” Mammon silenced them, already engrossed in the screen. Callie’s attempt to watch the movie failed, and after about twenty minutes, she was scrolling through Devilgram. A tanned hand reached over and snatched the phone from her grasp, and Callie frowned. “I’m tryna watch the movie!” Mammon stated, putting the phone on the side farthest from her.

Surprisingly, Callie made it through the first movie without falling asleep. It was mildly interesting to her, and if it hadn’t been under these circumstances, she might have actually gotten into it. Between DVDs, Mammon was blabbering on about the second lord and his lover, Geldie, asking if she would live, and practically begging us to tell him.

“If you want to know what happens, you’ll have to keep watching,” Beel stated with a nod, and Mammon groaned, starting the next DVD. Callie must have dozed off because the next thing she remembered was Mammon sobbing next to her.

“It ain’t fair! The Lord of Fools was only tryin’ to help the Lord of Flies, and all the food had to go and spoil… Why? WHYYY?” Mammon continued to cry, sniffling every once in a while. Callie had absolutely no clue what was happening, and she glanced at Beel who shrugged at her.

“Mammon, stop crying.” He said bluntly.

“How could I? It’s just SO SAD!” Callie put a comforting hand on Mammon’s shoulder and caressed his back.

“There there,” She told him, and Mammon jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her in a large hug, forcing her to crash back into Beelzebub.

“It’s so sad!!” He cried, and Callie actually pitied the demon. She felt bad for Beelzebub too, who was now stuck between the edge of the couch and her, although she couldn’t move to give him space.

As the DVD went on, Callie grew comfortable in her blanket cocoon, squashed by the two demons, and eventually, she fell back to sleep. This time, she slept through the rest of the series, not waking up until Beelzebub shifted underneath her.

“Um… Calliope?” He called her name in an attempt to wake her up, but she only half heard it.

“Yo, Callie! Get up!” Mammon chimed in, pulled her by the arm so she was no longer on top of Beelzebub.

“Wha? Huh? Oh,” Callie was confused as she fully awoke, looking apologetically towards the larger demon, “I’m sorry about that, Beel.”

“It’s okay. You gave me your sandwich so it evens out,” Beel replied, standing up and placing a hand on his stomach, “I’m hungry.”

As he exited her room in search of food, Mammon stuck his hands on his hips and frowned down at her, “Ya know you’re supposed to actually watch the movie, not sleep through it,” He stated accusingly.

“Yeah, I know. I was just so fucking tired,” Callie said, stretching her arms above her head.

“Why? Ya slept pretty damn late.”

“I know… It feels like I didn’t sleep at all. I was having nightmares, last night… Such bad nightmares. They were all of me dying in a bunch of different ways. I was getting stabbed or choked or my neck snapped, and there was blood, so much blood…” Callie trailed off as she grew dazed thinking about them. “The strangest thing was that I never woke up. They just kept repeating as if on loop.”

“Well, ya ain’t dreaming anymore, Callie. Besides ya got ME, THE Great Mammon as your guardian now, so ya got nothin’ to worry about,” Mammon said, smiling briefly at her. He pulled out his D.D.D and began typing, and Callie looked for hers in the spot he had put it, but it wasn’t there.

“Wheres my D.D.D?” Callie asked, getting off the couch to look for it. Mammon didn’t answer, and then she realized  _ the phone in his hand was her own _ . Glancing at him, she lunged to grab it from his hand, and he backed away, holding it in the air and out of her reach. “Give me!”

Mammon chuckled, and she pushed him, forcing him to double over with her D.D.D at a more reasonable level. When she went to grab it, he quickly moved out of her reach, stepping to the opposite side of the couch, and that’s when Callie remembered he was  _ a demon _ and he was  _ faster than her _ . Despite that, she climbed over the couch, stepping out of her blanket burrito, and jumping to grab the device once more. He still managed to get away, laughing this time, and Callie continued to chase him. Mammon knocked over a chair in his escape process, which fell with a loud thud, but he jumped over it as Callie ran around the other side. 

Callie was growing tired and she yelled at the fast demon in front of her, “Stop!” She had forgotten about the pact, and he stopped dead in his tracks, Callie accidentally running into him and bringing them both to the floor. “Ahh!” She screamed, surprised by the fall, which was cushioned by his body.

When she raised her head, Lucifer was standing in front of them in the doorway. He had been alerted by the sound of the chair falling and was now pinching his nose in annoyance at the scene in front of him. “What are you doing?” He grumbled, and Mammon jumped up from below her, pushing her to the ground. Lucifer stuck out his gloved hand to help her up, which she took and he shook his head, disappointed in his brother. 

That day, she sat through her first-ever lecture from Lucifer. It was long, it was winding, and he  _ would not shut up _ . She couldn’t sit, couldn’t check her D.D.D which she ran a marathon for, and she couldn’t shut the door as nosey demons listened in as they passed by. She was lucky that she slept through the movie marathon earlier, otherwise, she wouldn’t have been able to stay awake for it, which would make the situation much, much worse. There was one perk to the lecture in Callie’s mind. She got to stare at his beautiful, flawless face. 

“Calliope, do you have something you want to say?” Lucifer interrupted her thoughts.

“No, not really.” She replied bluntly.

Lucifer sighed, putting his head to his temple as if he had a migraine and shut his eyes. “I don’t understand why you’re insisting upon challenging Leviathan to see who the biggest  _ Tale of the Seven Lords _ fan.”

“I… I didn’t,” Callie started, a bit confused until it dawned on her: that’s what Mammon was doing on her phone, “You fucking asshole,” she mumbled under her breath at him.

He shrugged defensively, “I didn’t do nothin’.”

Lucifer glanced between the two of them and sighed a final time. “I hope you learned something from this. I don’t actually enjoy giving lectures.” Callie glanced to the side and nodded, not saying a word. After he knew that they understood, Lucifer turned and exited the room. Mammon let out a sigh of relief, and Callie yanked out her phone to see what exactly Mammon planned. She skimmed through her messages, her breath catching as she read the words.  _ If I win, you’ll make a pact with me. _

“You-” Callie started, growing angry. She hated being in the Devildom. She hated that she was out of control and just pulled out of her life and dropped in the middle of hell surrounded by chaotic, problematic demons. She hated that this was real. Things would be easier if her house became haunted by that  _ stupid fucking ouija board. _

“I said I’d get ya back,” Mammon said, shrugging, “Besides, wouldn’t ya rather be in a pact-”

“My life isn’t just something for you to play with!” Callie shouted, her face turning red. She wasn’t someone to lose her cool so easily, but she was over Mammon’s games. “Get out of my room.” She commanded, and he was pulled out by some invisible force. She slammed her door closed behind him, calling Leviathan to try to fix the mess she was getting into.

“What’s uuuuup,” he said into the phone, and Callie let out a sigh before talking.

“I don’t want to challenge you!” She said quickly, chewing on her lip. 

“What? We already made plans to have it at RAD tomorrow-” 

“Mammon had my phone and he texted that-”

“lolol what a normie,” Callie could hear him playing a video game in the background, “I knew you couldn’t beat ME!” 

After a moment of silence, the phone clicked off leaving Callie standing in silence in the middle of her room. She scrolled back through the chat, nervously pacing as she read the details of the challenge. She was relieved to see that she wouldn’t have to do anything if she lost, so there wasn’t really a big risk to go through with it.

Her phone began buzzing, and an unknown number popped onto her screen.  _ Who was calling her at eleven at night? _ She pulled the phone to her ear and a soft male voice came through.

“Calliope,” the voice said.

“Who’s this?” Callie asked.

“Meet me outside the House of Lamentation in five minutes,” The call clicked off and Callie stood confused. Despite her confusion, she threw on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt over her pajamas and left her room. The halls were empty as she tiptoed out. If Lucifer caught her out at this hour, she would have  _ another _ lecture to sit through.

Outside of the gates, she ran into none other than Solomon. He wore all black and was hidden against the Devildom night, other than his hair which looked more silvery than normal. 

“Calliope, glad you could make it,” he said, smiling at her. 

“Solomon! What’re you doing out here, it’s like eleven at night,” Callie said, crossing her arms against the Devildom chill.

“I heard you’re going to make a pact with Leviathan tomorrow,” he stated.  _ Did everyone know about it? _

“So did I,” Callie frowned, “Did you call me out here just to discuss that?”

“Actually, I have something for you,” Solomon pulled out a half winged pendant. It stood out in the dark night, appearing to almost glow. 

“What is that?” 

“It’s the secret to winning the competition against Leviathan. Pull it out at the end, and you’ll have your pact,” Callie took the pendant from him and turned it over in her hand.

“Why are you helping me?” Solomon shrugged before taking a step closer to her.

“You interest me, Callie,” he ran a finger through her hair and shivers sent down her spine, “There’s more to you than what meets the eye.” Callie found herself leaning into his touch, but he pulled away as quickly as he came, “Good luck tomorrow. You can keep the pendant.”

Tomorrow came too quickly for her tastes, and before she knew it, she was in the assembly hall surrounded by the demon brothers. She had kept the pendant Solomon gave her close by, planning on pulling it out at the end as he said to. Asmodeus took the role of announcer and host, calling everyone around for the start.

“Hello everyone! Finally, the wait is over! It’s time for the Devil’s Trivia Showdown, the only quiz show that pits demons against humans. Today we have our resident otaku, member of the student council, Avatar of Envy, and massive TSL nerd, Leviathan! He’ll be versing none other than our human exchange student, Calliope!” Callie looked at her nails as Asmodeus made his announcements, already bored at the exchange, “Our competitors will be testing their knowledge regarding a super-popular human world fantasy series  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords _ !” 

“I’m going to crush you, destroy you, and vaporize you! When I’m finished there will be nothing left!” Leviathan exclaimed, laughing as Callie’s palms began to sweat and she swallowed hard, attempting to keep her cool. She wasn’t sure if Leviathan was serious or not, but if he was, she was in deep trouble.

“Our judge for today’s competition is our very own Demon Lord, Diavolo. We also have commentary by Satan, the Avatar of Wrath, and a special guest appearance made by the always famished Beelzebub! He’s being compensated with cheeseburgers and a lot of them!”

“All right, all right, let’s get this show on the road!” Mammon cut in from beside Callie. He insisted on sitting near her for support, even though she had refused to say anything to him the entire day. She was mad at him for putting her in that situation and forcing her to take part in the competition despite having slept through more than half the series.

“I thought you hated attending events like these, Mammon. Yet, here you are.” Lucifer said from his seat near Diavolo.

“Shut up, Lucifer. I got some free time, that’s all.” Mammon said, a faint blush on his face.

“Now that we’ve gotten introductions out of the way, let’s start with you, Calliope! In birth order, each lord has a specific name that they’re known by. Name the first three oldest lords!”

Callie thought the question was easy enough, given that it’s established early in the movie. “First is the Lord of Corruption, then the Lord of Fools, then the Lord of Shadow.”

“Correct!” Asmodeus said, smiling widely.

“Anyone could’ve gotten that right just by reading the back of the DVD,” Leviathan complained.

“Alright Leviathan, for your question! What year did the Lord of Shadow build the Blue Palace for his imaginary mistress?” Asmodeus asked.

“Year 693 of the ancient era.”

“Correct! How impressive!”

“This is shaping up to be quite interesting, don’t you think Lucifer?” Diavolo said, leaning to talk to the man by his side.

“I’m glad you find it to your liking, Diavolo,” Lucifer replied, smiling at the demon lord.

“All right, Calliope! Back to you! What does the Lord of Flies love to eat more than anything else?” Asmodeus asked. 

“Uh…” Calliope hesitated before stating her answer, attempting to recall the parts of the movies she did see. Leviathan was snickering at her delay, finding the fact that she thought she could beat him amusing. She settled on saying the only food she remembered being mentioned, “A cursed goat tartare sandwich with cheese.”

“Very impressive, Calliope! You sure know your stuff! Now Leviathan, in  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords _ volume 3, page 724, what does the Lord of Fools say in the fifth line from the top?” Asmodeus asked him, not faltering despite the lengthy question.

“Isn’t that  _ very  _ specific?” Satan asked, frowning at Asmodeus.

“Money is my dearest friend and closest companion. It’s everything to me. The blood bonds I share with my brothers are like the weak, wispy threads of a spider by comparison.” Leviathan quoted the excerpt word for word without hesitation. 

“Amazing! That is correct!” Asmodeus chimed, clasping his hands together. The remaining questions Callie didn’t know, which she admitted rather than guess an incorrect answer.

“lololol I am the GOAT!” Leviathan cheered as he answered the fifth question in a row. 

“Well it looks like we have our winner-” Asmodeus began to close the competition when Callie spoke up.

“Actually, I have something!” She pulled the pendant out of her pocket and Leviathan gasped.

“W-Wait… Is that? Can it be…? I don’t believe it!” Leviathan stuttered, “It’s the Lord of Corruption’s lost wing pendant - the platinum version! It’s incredibly rare, only 10 being sold during the first screening! It’s legendary! How… How did you get that?!”

“This is proving to be quite interesting…” Lord Diavolo commented.

“Any TSL fan would KILL for that!” Leviathan continued, still staring at the pendant in her hand.

“Well, I guess that settles who the true TSL nerd is,” Asmodeus stated, and Leviathan slammed his hands against the table.

“I won’t stand for this,” Leviathan grumbled, “You barely even watched the DVDs. The idea that a normie like you could actually be a bigger TSL fan than me is…”

“Hey, calm down Levi,” Mammon said from beside Callie.

“No.  **I will not stand for this.** ” Leviathan switched into his demon form, glaring at Callie. He used his tail to grab her ankle, pulling her onto the floor from where she stood and dragged her towards him. Her arm hit the ground hard, and she could feel heat rush to it.

“Callie!” Mammon shouted, running towards them. Leviathan wrapped his fingers around her neck and pushed her against the wall behind him. Her world began to turn black as she fought to remain conscious, barely able to keep her eyes open.

“That is enough,” Lucifer stated, having changed to his demon form, “You were going to settle this by quiz, not violence. You’re out of control, Levi.”

“Lucifer!” Leviathan exclaimed his name, dropping Callie from the wall and backing away defensively.

“Wow!” Asmodeus was surprised at the turn of events, and Satan put his hand to his chin curiously.

“I haven’t seen you leap to someone’s rescue like that in a very long time, Lucifer,” Satan stated.

“Levi, go to your room and cool off,” Lucifer stated turning to Callie, “Are you alright Calliope?”

Callie was leaning against the wall, touching her throat with her hand. Leviathan’s grip left bruises to form and her breathing was heavy and fast, but she felt like she would be alright.

“Yeah, I think I’m okay...” she spoke softly, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

“I still find it very surprising you would go out of your way to rescue a mere human, Lucifer. Very surprising.” Satan said, still thinking to himself.

“It’s my duty as the oldest to clean up my younger sibling’s messes,” Lucifer stated matter of factly. The crowd began to disperse as they discussed the results, deciding it should end in a draw. Mammon walked with Callie up to her room in silence, her still not talking with him. Once the adrenaline faded, pain rushed to her wrist where she fell and she cradled it to her chest, sitting on her bed.

“C’mon let me wrap that for ya,” Mammon said, taking her wrist into his hands, sitting next to her. He was gentle with her as he focused on wrapping the bandage. He had to redo it a few times before he got it correctly, his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth as he focused. When he finally wrapped it properly, he looked up at her with a frown. “Um… Listen, Callie, there’s somethin’ I want ya to know.”

Callie remained silent, staring at her wrist as he continued. 

“...Look. The next time your life’s in danger, I’m gonna be the one to save ya, got it? Don’t forget that. And if it ain’t me, and I can’t save ya, then make sure you die, understand?!” Mammon stated, looking frustrated, “I don’t want no one else steppin’ in and savin’ ya, it’s me or no one, got it?!”

Callie didn’t say anything, just continued to look downwards.

“C’mon Callie, say somethin’! Don’t just sit there starin’,” Mammon begged, and Callie jerked her head up.

“You want me to say something? Fine, I’ll say something. It was  **your** fault that I was in that situation. I didn’t want to watch those fucking movies, I didn’t want to have that fucking competition, but whose idea was it?  **Yours.** If you’re going to keep putting me in shitty situations, then you better fucking save me, because I’m  **not** dying,” She felt tears prick her eyes as she struggled to keep her cool. Lowering her voice down to a whisper, she gasped for air as the tears began to fall, “I don’t want to die…”

“Gahh, d-don’t cry!” Mammon exclaimed, waving his arms around in panic before taking her face in his hands. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and gently pulled her up to look at him, “I ain’t gonna let ya die, Callie. Don’t forget who’s protecting ya.”

Callie nodded and threw her arms around Mammon’s waist, hugging him. He stiffened in surprise before wrapping his arms back around her as she cried into his chest. Eventually, she cooled down, the tears slowing, and pulled away with a sniffle.

“I’m sorry I got your shirt all wet,” she gestured to the black t-shirt he wore under his jacket.

“I’ll send ya a bill for it,” he said unconvincingly. Callie let out a short laugh as she rubbed at her face with her sleeves, puffy from crying. Her D.D.D began ringing, and she looked at it with a scowl when she saw Leviathan’s user ID pop up.

“Do ya want me to get it?” Mammon asked, picking up the call without waiting for her answer, “Whattya want?”

Callie pulled the phone out of his grasp and held it to her ear. “Hello?”

“Meet me in the planetarium. Now.” Leviathan demanded before hanging up the phone. Callie sighed and pulled her sweater further around her. 

“I’m gonna go meet Leviathan… Thanks for wrapping my wrist,” Callie said, holding up the injured arm.

“Do ya want me to come with you? Just in case-” Mammon started to come up with reasonings but Callie cut him off.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sure he’s cooled down. Thank you, though,” Callie stepped over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I appreciate it.” Mammon flushed at the action, but Callie was out the door before he could reply.

When she entered the planetarium, Levi was already glaring at the door waiting for her.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for you to show up. You took forever!” He exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Callie apologized half-heartedly.  _ He just attempted to kill her, he’s the one that should be apologizing. _

“When I call you, you need to come right away. Don’t walk, run, at lightning speed. Just like Henry races over whenever his Best Friend, the Lord of Shadows calls on him - I hope you at least saw that in the DVDs.” Levithan demanded.

“I did,” Callie nodded, chewing on her lip in nervousness, “Why’d you call me here Leviathan?”

“I- I’m sorry,” he choked out, his face flushing. “I’m sorry for getting angry with you at the competition.”

“Okay…” Callie said, unsure of whether or not she should accept his apology. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the bruises on her neck, and she pulled her sweater around her tighter.

“D-Did I do that?” He gestured to the mark and Callie blushed as she looked down.

“I’m really sorry Callie. To make it up to you, I’ll make a pact with you like I agreed to do if you won the competition, even though it makes my stomach sick.” He pulled on her hand, his frown deepening when he saw the bandage around her wrist. He opted to take the other one, biting down on her thumb to create a cut. He then bit his lip and brought her thumb to his mouth, combining them in a blood pact. “I would use my thumb but I can’t game if there’s a cut on them.”

Callie was a bit annoyed to find out that Mammon didn’t have to kiss her to make a pact, although part of her wanted Leviathan to kiss her too. She felt no different afterward, but she did decide that she wouldn’t hold a grudge against him, especially now that they were in a pact, she wouldn’t have to worry about him harming her anymore.

“What if I needed my hands to play games too?” Callie said, and the demon looked surprised.

“Wha? What games do you play?” Levi asked, smiling.

“None, although I’d like to, considering all the free time I have now,” Callie smiled back, “Do you want to be friends, Levi?”

“What?! Did you say friends? You and me? A-A-Are you out of your mind?” Levi exclaimed, a blush covering his cheeks, “Even though I tried to…”

“Well, yeah. Now I don’t have to worry about that, and then you can show me some of your games,” Leviathan didn’t answer her, so she continued, pulling the pendant out of her pocket, “Also, you can have this. Solomon didn’t want it back, and I don’t really have a reason to have it.”

“Whaaaa?” Leviathan carefully took the pendant from Callie’s hands, turning it over in his own. The look of awe on his face made Callie laugh slightly, and she smiled despite the situation.

“You can let me know. No biggy if you don’t want to be friends.” Callie left the planetarium and returned to her room to change and go to bed. She hoped with enough sleep the bruises on her neck would fade.

That night she once again slept restlessly, nightmares filling her mind. It was the dead of night when she started sleepwalking again, back to the attic, only this time Lucifer wasn’t there to stop her from reaching the top. The attic door was open and a demon rest against it, his head leaning back and his eyes closed. He had dark blue hair with white undertones that covered his eyes and wore a long blue cardigan that had a pocket on one side. On his lap was a pillow with a cow pattern and cow tail attached. 

An invisible border blocked the demon from leaving his room, blocking him from reaching the girl in front of him. In her sleep, she sat on the opposite side of that border, resting her head against the doorframe. When she sat, the demon opened his violet eyes and looked at her.

“So this is the human,” he mumbled disdainfully, looking her up and down. As his gaze hovered up her legs, over her chest and to her face, he couldn’t help but think that she was actually attractive. He understood why she had his brothers in such an uproar as he stared.  _ The things I would do to her, _ he thought, becoming aroused at the idea. He noted that she wasn’t wearing much, considering he pulled her out of bed, and he admired the way her nipples pressed against her shirt and how her tiny shorts made her legs look longer.

His eyes glanced up at her neck and he grew curious about the marks that were there. It looked as if someone was strangling her, and he noted the bandage wrapped around her wrist. _ Someone already tried to kill her. And it wasn’t me. _ The demon figured that she must have had some will to live if she wasn’t dead already, something keeping her going. He almost felt bad, but then he remembered why he was locked in the attic, why he was kept from his family. It was because of humans, humans that made his sister die. They all deserved to be dead, along with Lucifer who locked him away for disagreeing with Diavolo.

He was growing angry, but when he glanced back up at her peaceful face, his body calmed down on its own. It was a strange effect that she had on him, almost as if she was a walking relaxant. Now that his head was clear, he turned his attention back towards her body and began to fantasize about the things he would do to her, given the chance. He was considering touching himself to the first female he’s seen in weeks but stopped the idea when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Belphegor,” Lucifer greeted him, frowning at the girl sitting across from him, “What are you doing with her?”

“How’d she get those marks?” Belphegor asked, referring to the marks around her neck.

“A competition with Leviathan went wrong. Although I hear that Mammon was the one who planned it using her phone,” Lucifer stated, frowning at her, “I hadn’t realized he’d left marks.” He felt bad that he didn’t notice. He would have made sure she was properly treated if he had.

“You chose a pretty one,” Belphegor stated, still staring at her, “I hadn’t realized you had taste.”

“That isn’t why she’s here,” Lucifer clarified, crossing his arms.

“No, but I’m sure it’s a perk. I see how you’re looking at her,” Belphegor called Lucifer out, pausing before he continued, “I wonder how our brothers are reacting to her presence.”

“They’re adjusting fine-”

“That isn’t what I meant. But fine,” Belphegor’s thoughts were brought to his twin. He hasn’t sensed his presence since Lucifer locked him in the attic, and he missed the comfort of knowing how he was doing.

“Why did you bring her up here?” Lucifer asked.

“I wanted to see her. The human that Diavolo insisted upon bringing here.”

“Human’s aren’t all bad-”

“They killed Lilith!” Belphegor shouted, and Lucifer grew angry.

“Lower your voice,” Lucifer demanded, and they both grew quiet. After a moment of silence, Lucifer spoke up, “You shouldn’t be bringing her up here. It could be dangerous for both her and you.”

“Sure, because locking me in an attic isn’t already bad for me,” Belphegor rolled his eyes before returning them to the girl. “What’s her name?”

“Calliope,” Lucifer said, picking her up to bring her back to her room.

_ Calliope. What a beautiful name. _

“Don’t bring her up here again,” Lucifer warned as he carried her down the stairs. As he made his way down, he looked at her, Belphegor’s words running through his head.  _ How exactly was he looking at her? _ Desire ran through him as his eyes flickered over her body, and he realized what he meant by his statement. Sighing, Lucifer returned her to her room, and left for his own, once again contemplating how to keep her away from the demon stuck in the attic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, this was a long chapter. I really enjoyed writing the exchange between Belphie & Lucifer, so I hope I get to write more between them soon! Next is Callie's trip with Satan, which is gonna be some fun fluff in the middle of the storyline, so yay I'm excited!
> 
> please let me know what you think, any constructive criticism is appreciated!


	6. The Art Exhibit

Callie dreamed of violet. She dreamed of death and felt herself dying over and over again as lazy violet eyes watched. She woke up exhausted, although not as tired as she had been two days before, and it was nothing coffee couldn’t fix. She rolled over and checked her phone, finding five messages. Three were from Leviathan who sent her a link to Mononoke Land and demanded that she add him so he could reach his friend count. Another was from Mammon who was complaining that he was bored, and the last message was from Satan who asked her if he was coming with her that night.

_Oh, right. That night was the art exhibit._

She opened his message, agreeing, before questioning him about a dress code and the time. She found that she had a few hours to get ready, so she installed Mononoke Land and began the tutorial. It was a game about catching souls as you walked around real locations, and it vaguely reminded her of Pokemon Go. She, like the majority of humans with smartphones, had installed the game and walked around aimlessly to catch various pokemon. Callie didn’t think it counted as gaming, but she was grateful that she might have more experience than she previously thought. 

When she was a child, before her mom started having more kids, she was spoiled with the pokemon games, plushies, and merchandise. That was before her mom met her sugar daddy, who in time became part of her family, and she received responsibilities and education requirements as her mom gave birth to more and more of her younger siblings. 

She increased her level rapidly as she saw more of the similarities, and caught the souls that popped up around her current location to complete quests and gain more experience. As she tapped at her phone, swiping to throw a soul-ball at the spirit in front of her, she stepped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to make some much-needed coffee. Beelzebub was already in there, consuming all of the fridge’s content and Callie smiled groggily at him.

“Good morning, Beelzebub,” she said as she opened the cabinet, looking for the coffee grounds. She knew that she saw them somewhere, and of course, they were on the highest shelf. 

“Good morning, Calliope,” Beelzebub said, glancing up from his food, “Do you need some help?”

Callie was reaching on her tip-toes trying to reach the grounds, but she was a few inches too short. She was contemplating climbing on the counter when Beel came behind her and grabbed the container, handing it to her outstretched hands. He had barely needed to reach since he was so tall, and Callie became hyper-aware of his firm body behind hers.

“Thanks,” she stated, returning her feet fully to the ground. He stayed near her, only taking a step back and Callie’s face flushed at the close proximity, “Do you want some?”

“Sure,” he said, finally stepping away and returning to raid the fridge. Callie prepared two cups of drip-coffee, given that was the only kind of coffee-preparation that they had, and returned to her game as she waited for it. Another string of messages came through from Mammon, who was still complaining.

_**Mammon:** Callieeeeeeeee, I’m borreeeeddddd _

_**Callie:** Do your homework then. _

_**Mammon:** What do I look like? Some kinda nerd or _

_something?_

_**Callie:** So you obviously aren’t that bored. _

_**Mammon:** Come entertain meeeee _

_**Callie:** Whyyyyyy _

_**Mammon:** Cause ya got nothin better to do, ya already _

_did all your homework_

Callie smiled to herself, amused with how badly Mammon wanted to hang out with her. She hadn’t been here for more than a week, and he was already developing a crush. 

_**Mammon:** Are ya there ???? _

_**Mammon:** Play cards with me _

_**Mammon:** I’ll meet ya in the common room _

She smiled as she fixed her and Beel’s coffee, dissociating as she stirred in milk. She was thinking of how attractive her house-mates were, and how Sofie would flip if she knew they were who she was staying with. She pulled herself out of it when she remembered one of them was beside her and, taking her mug in her hands, she addressed the demon who was still inhaling the fridge’s contents. “Your coffee is here if you want it.”

“Thanks, Calliope,” he said, his mouth filled with some strange looking food.

“No problem.” Callie exited the room and walked down the hall to the common area, sipping her coffee as she went. It was a bit strong compared to human coffee, but she enjoyed the harsh taste. Mammon’s eyes lit up when she entered the room, and he was shuffling a deck of cards expertly.

“Took ya long enough! Never keep the Great Mammon waiting!”

“What if I didn’t show?” Callie teased him, sipping at the warm drink in her hands, “So what are we playing?”

“How ‘bout poker?” Mammon asked, his eyes shining with the idea of making a profit. Wherever there was money, he was there instantly, but Callie didn’t like the idea of becoming indebted to a demon. Besides, she didn’t have a single Grimm to her name.

“I don’t have any money,” Callie confessed, “But I’ll play for practice.”

“How did ya come to the Devildom without any money?” Mammon asked, seeming appalled at the idea that she was broke.

“I didn’t exactly plan this trip,” Callie laughed, “But we don’t have to play if you don’t want-”

“N-No! Let’s play.” Mammon grumbled under his breath as he dealt the cards, probably complaining that he wouldn’t get any money off of her. They played a few rounds, Callie losing all of them at first, but as time went on she began to win.

“Wha- Hey! I was sure I won that round! Ya aren’t hiding cards are ya?” Mammon was growing increasingly frustrated at her win streak, looking onto her lap to see if she was cheating.

“I guess I’m just getting lucky,” Callie laughed, shuffling the deck, “This has to be the last round, though, I need to get ready.”

“Where are ya goin’,” Mammon asked her.

“I’m going to an art exhibit-”

“I’ll come with ya just in case. Gotta make sure nothin’ happens to ya,” Mammon interjected, jumping at the prospect of going out with her.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be with Satan.”

“S-Satan! Why are ya goin’ out with him?” Mammon frowned, growing jealous of his brother.

“Well, he asked me,” Callie said, dealing the cards, “You aren’t getting jealous, are you?”

“M-me? Jealous? Over a human? Pssh,” Mammon’s face grew red. Callie laughed at him, putting her cards down.

“You can admit if you’re jealous.”

“I ain’t jealous, I just don’t want anything to happen to ya, otherwise Lucifer will have my head…”

“What’d you do?” Lucifer asked from behind me. He had a habit of sneaking up on the two of them. Mammon sank lower in his seat and Callie giggled when she saw Lucifer laugh at his scared reaction. _He sure was sadistic._

“Satan invited me out and Mammon wanted to tag along to make sure nothing happens to me,” Callie said, interjecting. 

“Satan asked you out?” Lucifer said, his eyes widening at the prospect. The Avatar of Wrath didn’t go out often unless it was for educatory purposes.

“It’s to an art exhibit,” Callie shrugged, “I’m sure it’s just because of my major.” 

Lucifer nodded, his face returning to normal. “I’m sure Satan will have no issue protecting you.” 

“I thought the same thing,” Callie said glancing at Mammon before she stood up, “I should probably get ready. I can’t exactly go in pajamas.”

Lucifer glanced down at her from where he was, taking her in as she stood up. She was in the same outfit from the night before, although her shorts were at a decent length and her shirt wasn’t as tight around her. He was curious about what she looked like underneath them, but he stopped the thought as soon as it entered his head. He wouldn’t let Belphegor’s words taunt him, he was too proud for that. Instead, he turned to Mammon who was watching her walk away.

“You’re staring,” Lucifer said disdainfully.

“N-No I’m not,” Mammon quickly moved his gaze to the cards and began collecting them. Lucifer sighed and walked away, thoughts filling his head of the human girl.

Callie returned to her room and began to rummage through her clothes to look for an outfit appropriate to wear. She was surprised to find some of her clothes from the human realm had made their way into the closet, and she pulled out one of her favorite dresses, smiling at it. She placed it on her bed and stepped into her bathroom to take a long shower. As steam filled the room, she wondered what kind of art exhibit she would be attending. From Satan’s explanation, it would be formal, but he gave no clues as to the kind of art it was. 

She was growing excited and began daydreaming as she did her makeup, remembering her first art exhibit. She was severely underdressed in only a skirt and casual shirt, and the champagne served had made her giddy, but her teacher promised her an A+ for her insightful commentaries on all of the pieces. She ended up in such a daze that she stopped doing her makeup, but was jolted out of it when her D.D.D began to ring. Checking the device, Satan’s name popped up and she quickly held the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” She asked, scurrying to finish doing her makeup.

“Hey, Calliope, would you be ready to go in five minutes? The event starts soon and I’d rather not be late.” Satan’s voice rang through and she cringed when she realized how far behind she actually was.

“Umm, can I have ten minutes? I’m running a bit behind.”

“Just do your best to be on time.” 

The phone clicked off and Callie was rapidly pulling items out of her makeup bag in a rush to finish. She decided to forgo eyeshadow and applied a quick cat eye. Her hands were a bit shaky, but she got it down, topping off the look with mascara and a glossy red lip. She then went inside her room and shimmied into her dress. She pulled on heels, at the same time packing her bag with her phone, wallet, and lipstick. 

As she exited her room she took one glance at herself in the mirror, actually impressed with how the outfit turned out. She wore a long-sleeved, fitted black dress that came to her knees. It had a low scoop in the back, and her hair was pulled to the side.

She scurried down the hall to the entranceway where Satan was waiting. He was looking handsome, and he smiled at Callie as she approached.

“You’re late. I was about to go looking for you.”

“Hello, it’s nice to see you too! I look lovely? Well, thank you so much for noticing! You look quite handsome yourself!” She smiled sarcastically and walked over to the door. Satan laughed and shook his head, following her, and began to guide her to the exhibit. He actually did think she looked lovely, and he admired the arch of her bare back and the way the dress hugged her body’s curves, but Callie hadn’t given him a chance to say it. 

They made small talk on the walk there, discussing the other students and classes. The exhibit wasn’t far, and Satan pulled open the door for her, letting her enter first. Callie was relieved to see it looked the same as an art exhibit would in the human realm, and instantly relaxed as she took a flute glass off of a tray. _She was in her element now. There was no need to be nervous._

“Wow,” she stated as she approached the first work hung on the wall. Satan came up beside her, and they both looked at it together. 

“Do you like it?” He asked her, drinking from the glass in his hand.

“Yes, it’s incredible! The brushwork is just amazing- and the blending- and the little details-” Callie continued to cut herself off as she admired the work in front of her. As she took in each detail, Satan smiled at her excitement.

“Would you like to see the rest of their works, or would you like to continue to stare at this one?” He asked her, and she blushed, realizing that she was getting carried away. They had a whole exhibit to look at, and she was already engrossed in the first one. They began to walk throughout the area and Satan gave her a brief history of the artist himself. “This exhibit focuses on the work of one painter whos never shown their face in public.”

“Or they never let themself be seen,” Callie chimed in, leaning forward to look at the artwork in front of her.

“That’s a possibility. There are rumors floating around that the mysterious artist is none other than Dantalion.”

“Doesn’t he practice love magic?” Callie asked, intrigued by the history behind their works. She forgot where she heard Dantalion’s name before, but that was the sole fact she knew of him.

“Yes, but he’s also a teacher in the arts and an excellent scryer. But who knows if it’s him for sure?”

“It’s possible that the paintings only allude to him to keep the true artist’s identity a secret,” Callie said, stopping at a painting of a many-faced being, “But if it is him, his self-portraits are incredible.”

“Some may say creating a self-portrait is tacky. I’d much rather believe he is painting someone else to keep others off his trail.”

“Tacky? Well, tell that to Van Gogh, Rembrandt, Da Vinci, Raphael, Picasso… Their self-portraits changed history. Warhol practically led the pop art movement, and his self-portraits are incredible,” Callie caught herself before she said more, afraid to go on a tangent, but Satan just smiled. He found her knowledge on the subject endearing, and he realized he had doubted the human’s intelligence when she first came to the Devildom. It was nothing compared to his extensive knowledge of a variety of subjects, but he wanted to learn more about her. There was so much he could teach her, if she was willing to learn.

“How do you know so much about art?” He asked, alluding to her listing of famous painters. Ordinary humans wouldn’t be able to name two, let alone six of those famous artists.

“I’m an art history major. Well, art history and international studies. But art is my passion. I was almost done with the major but I couldn’t find a career to advance forward with it, so I decided to add in international studies. But it seems now I’ll be studying magic more than anything.” Callie chewed on her lip, becoming upset when she remembered her fruitless job hunt. Yes, she _had_ a job at a museum, but it had no room for advancement, and now she was in the Devildom so any chances of it moving forward have completely disappeared. She thought back to her current classes, and how fascinated she was with the topics on her first day. “Not that I mind magic, or anything, in fact, I think the classes are interesting. It’s just a bit confusing, especially since I don’t know what’s true or not from my time in the human realm.”

“I could help you out if you’d like,” Satan said, and Callie looked up at him. He had a bit of a goofy smile on and his cheeks were turning pink. _Was he tipsy?_ She noticed he was more than ready to take the many free drinks which made their way around the room, but she decided not to question it since he was a demon and all.

“Sure, I would actually appreciate that.” They made their way to another room, stopping to get more drinks before entering. The room was empty other than one massive painting set against the wall and a series of benches in the middle of the room. It was almost empty as the exhibit would be closing in half an hour, so the two of them took a seat in the center and stared up at the large painting. It was solely pink and white, the hues swirling together forming a beautiful abstract piece. Callie gasped as she took it in.

“Wow. This is stunning,” She said, leaning back to view the entire thing. She had never seen another work as beautiful as it was. She began to heat up, and she brought her legs together. She wasn’t sure if it was the painting or the liquor, but her body was reacting to it erotically. Callie took another nervous sip of her drink as she admired the way the colors seemed to dance across the canvas.

“Be careful you don’t drink too much, Devildom’s liquor is stronger than in the Human Realm,” Satan warned as he finished his own drink.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized,” Callie laughed, looking down at the glass in her hand. It tasted the same as champagne, although she could feel it’s effects on her even after drinking just one. “Would you like the rest then? I’d hate to throw it away.” Satan took the glass from her and she turned back to the painting in front of her. The more she looked at it, the more aroused she became, and she felt goosebumps form on her arms despite feeling quite warm.

“They say that anyone who looks at this painting has their soul exposed for everyone to see. Only, the soul burns a pink and white in passion and lust. It’s supposedly a very stimulating experience. I had wanted to see it for myself, and I’m not disappointed.”

“Stimulating… Is one way to put it.” Callie snuck a glance at Satan, and what he said was true. His soul was on display, only, within the pink and white, was also a green hue. _The green must be because he’s the Avatar of Wrath._ Callie couldn’t help but notice how he smiled up at the painting, the flush that covered his face, and how attractive he looked at that moment. Her pulse raced as his eyes met hers, the green displayed in his soul fading as pink and white almost took over his whole being. “It must be Dantalion behind these paintings if he practices love magic. This is… absolutely surreal.”

“Perhaps it is,” Satan smiled at her. Her soul was bright, pink and white taking over, and he couldn’t help but think that the colors suited her. His eyes began to wander over her body, trailing down her chest and to her legs. She truly did look beautiful in her dress, and he looked her over once more. She was intelligent _and_ beautiful. He wanted her, in more ways than one.

“Satan - Are you drunk?” Callie asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. Her question broke him out of his daze.

“I don’t think so,” he said, furrowing his brow. He attempted to stand up and began to sway, Callie grabbing his arms to steady him as he leaned on her. He had drunk quite a few glasses and it was all hitting him now.

“Woah, hey,” Callie said as she held him, “I guess Devildom alcohol is no joke. Let’s head home.” She was beginning to feel it’s effects herself, and it only fueled the arousal the painting was causing. Despite that, Satan was unsteady, and she was more concerned about his wellbeing than her increased libido.

They exited the exhibit, Callie holding onto his arm as they slowly made their way back to the House of Lamentation. She was beginning to stumble as well and had stopped to pull off her heels to make walking easier.

“You are so beautiful Callie,” Satan said, flushing as he looked at her, “I should have said that before.”

“Huh? Oh, thank you,” Callie blushed when he said her name, “You speak so proper when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk, just a bit tipsy. You look drunk.” He was slurring his words a bit and she knew he was gone.

“That’s because I am,” she laughed, reaching her hand out to grab his. He seemed surprised at the action but let her take his hand anyway, “I didn’t think you were such a lightweight.”

“If you tell any of my brothers about this I will not hesitate to torture you in the worst possible ways,” Satan threatened, and Callie believed him. She didn’t think he would be capable of saying such serious threats while being so intoxicated, but he was the Avatar of Wrath, after all.

“My lips are sealed.” Satan watched her remove her heels, and that’s when he spotted a second sigil on her back, directly below the first.

“You are… in another pact,” he said, touching her back as she straightened up. His touch sent shivers down her back, heat once again coursing through her.

“...I am,” Callie stated, turning around to face Satan.

“Why?” He asked her, looking down at her as they began walking once again. 

“I was kind of roped into it… I didn’t want to get involved with another one, but then I was forced to do that stupid competition, and then I almost died and Leviathan offered to make a pact…” Callie trailed off as she realized she was rambling. “Sorry. It kind of just happened.”

“I see.” He wasn’t sure how to feel about a human already making two pacts, let alone two pacts with his brothers. She said it was for protection, and shockingly enough, Satan believed she was genuine in her reasoning, despite the situation being unnerving.

They walked in silence as they entered the House of Lamentation, Callie guiding Satan to the kitchen, where he sat down. His eyes were glassy and his smile was gone as he thought to himself, but a flush still covered his cheeks. She passed him a glass of water, commanding him to drink it. He frowned at the cup in front of him as if she actually handed him a glass of poison.

“If Devildom alcohol is anything like Human alcohol, water will help. Now drink,” Callie commanded a second time. After a short hesitation, Satan raised the cup to his lips and drank its contents. He was still swaying and Callie sighed, wondering how she was gonna get him to his room on the complete opposite side of the house. 

Eventually, she helped him out of his chair and decided to guide him to her room since it was nearby. She didn’t want anyone to run into them in the kitchen, especially since Satan had threatened her just minutes ago. He was still flushed and smiled at her as they approached it, but rather than walk to the door, he pushed her to the wall next to it and trapped her, placing his arms on either side of her.

“You’re so pretty, Callie,” he mumbled, bringing a gentle hand to her cheek. His eyes were on her lips. The red lipstick she wore made them look plumper and he was drawn towards them. “I wanna kiss you.”

“You’re drunk, Satan,” Callie pointed out, and he leaned in closer to her. Her breathing quickened and desire still ran through her, but as he was going to bring his lips to hers, she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. Footsteps began to approach them and Callie began to panic that someone would see them. She stepped under his arm, guiding him into her room so no one would see them in such an intimate position. She shut the door quietly before facing the drunk demon in front of her. He was staring, his eyes freely roaming her body.

Callie sighed stepping over to Satan, wanting to get him to sleep off his drunken state, but instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She could feel his body against her and arousal ran through her once more.

“Oh,” She gasped as he brought his face down to hers a second time. He was moments away from kissing her when his eyes closed and his blush faded. He looked like he was about to be sick.

Satan turned away from her and ran into her bathroom where he threw up his stomachs contents. Callie walked over a bit slower and rubbed his back as he did, feeling bad for the demon. _Maybe the water wasn’t a good idea._

“Why don’t you stay in my room tonight?” Callie offered as he finished. _If she hadn’t given him the rest of her drink, he might not have felt that way._ “I feel really bad.”

“That might be a good idea,” Satan stated, and Callie walked him over to her bed. The minute his head hit the pillow, his eyes closed and Callie let out a sigh of relief, grateful that he would sleep it off. She stepped toward her closet, changing into an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants and walked towards her couch. She hoped that they wouldn’t be hungover tomorrow since they had classes, and crawled onto the sofa, silently praying that they both would be okay when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that chapter really took it out of me haha  
> hope you guys enjoy! keep leaving comments too, it's super motivating! <3 <3


	7. Chihuahua

She wasn’t really sure what had happened. Mammon had dragged her to the kitchen, despite her protests, promising a chocolate bar if she came. He didn’t have a chocolate bar and her stomach hurt and she was cranky, so she tuned him out. He was saying something about custard and how she should have some, but instead, she laid her head on the table because of said stomach hurting. Beel came in and got really angry about  _ something _ and then Mammon shoved her off of her chair behind him, causing her to twist her ankle accidentally, and Beel flipped the table into the wall.

“Calliope… Interesting story,” He frowned at the girl who held her stomach, her cramps now too much to deal with, “So let me see if I got this straight: Calliope, Mammon dragged you with him to the kitchen because he was scared to eat alone. Then he started eating Beel’s custard, and when Beel found out, he went into a rampage. Thus destroying the kitchen and Calliope’s room.”

The three of them nodded, and Lucifer looked at them like a parent looks at their disappointment after they did something stupid for the fifth time in a row. Lucifer launched into his lecture about respecting Diavolo and to respect the House of Lamentation to do so. Callie was doubled-over in pain by the end of it, and Lucifer must have taken pity on her because he cut his lecture short at a whole two hours and fifty-five minutes.

“Calliope, you’ll be staying in Beel’s room for the time being,” Lucifer clarified. She barely heard him.

“Wha?! Now just a second, why is Callie stayin’ in  _ his _ room?” Mammon asked, “I mean, there’s enough space in  _ my _ room, ain’t there?!”

“This is a trivial matter, Mammon. Don’t get jealous, it shows immaturity.” Lucifer stated.  _ Yep, definitely a disappointed father. _

Mammon was still protesting when Callie got up, limping over to her old room. The kitchen was absolutely decimated under a pile of rubble, and the wall that connected to her room was collapsed on her bed and half of her room, but half her closet was intact. She hobbled over to it, grabbing her uniform and a few days worth of clothing, and stepped into her bathroom to get some personal products as well. 

Eventually, she made her way back to Beel’s room and he was waiting for her outside of it. It had two beds, one light, and one dark, and the room was seemingly split in two. She was relieved to see she wouldn’t have to be sharing anything with Beel, and she hobbled over to the dark bed on the right.

“Actually, use my bed,” Beel said, gesturing to the lighter bed on the left, “That bed is my twin brothers.”

“I didn’t realize you had a twin,” Callie said, sitting on his bed. She was tired, being that Mammon had called her to accompany him at nine at night, and it was now past midnight and they had classes the next day. “Where will you sleep?”

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Beel said, making his way over to it. It looked plush, but Callie wasn’t even sure if he would fit across the whole thing.

“No, I will. I’m intruding in your room, anyway, it’s the least I can do-”

“It’s fine, Calliope. Goodnight.” He ended the conversation abruptly and laid down across it, Callie laying on his bed. It was double the size of her own, and they both could easily fit on it, but she decided not to argue. Her stomach was finally giving her a break, and she wanted to sleep while she could.

The next two days, classes went by quickly. She was studying with Satan, practicing creating an incantation circle. They had both respectfully never mentioned the night Satan got drunk other than Callie practically peeling him from her bed the next morning. A bit of time had gone by, and Satan hadn’t forgone his promise to help her with her magic, and he helped her almost every other day. She could feel her magic getting stronger, despite being her technique being sloppy, and was happy to find that everything she practiced in the human realm was true, although there were more efficient ways to practice. 

She was midway through creating her second circle for the day when her stomach rumbled. Loudly. She placed one hand on it before continuing, but it rumbled again just a minute later. She felt like Beel.

“Sorry…” She mumbled, attempting to focus on the craft in front of her, but she was having trouble. Satan shook his head at her smiling.

“Finish this one up. Then we’ll see what the other’s are doing for dinner,” Satan stated, and Callie rushed through finishing it. She ended up making more mistakes than the first one and sighed loudly when he corrected her for the same thing for the third time. Eventually, Satan felt bad enough that he decided to call it quits for her sake, and the two of them walked together to the dining area. Asmodeus, Beel, and Mammon were all already in there arguing over what to do for dinner.

“This was your fault, Mammon, so you should be taking us out,” Asmodeus stated, crossing his arms at his brother, “If it wasn’t for you, Beel wouldn’t have destroyed the kitchen, and we wouldn’t have to order food.”

“If anything  _ I’m _ a victim here!” Mammon raised his hands defensively and Asmodeus sighed, rolling his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Satan asked, looking at his brothers curiously. Callie wondered what was going on in his head whenever he had on that pondering look.

“We don’t know what to do for the food situation,” Asmodeus complained, gesturing in the vague direction of the kitchen, “Since the kitchen is completely demolished. Thanks to Mammon.”

“I didn’t destroy it!” Mammon stated accusingly.

“Well, it doesn’t matter who destroyed it. We have to do something about dinner,” Satan said matter of factly. Lucifer passed by them on his way to leave the house, and Satan glared at him before moving a few inches away.

“What’re you doing for dinner,” Asmodeus asked Lucifer as he was opening the door.

“Diavolo has invited me to attend dinner with him,” Lucifer stated, and Mammon began walking over to him.

“Great, so it’s settled - we’ll have dinner with Lord Diavolo-” Mammon was cut short when his older brother stuck his hand out preventing Mammon from exiting the door. He walked into it, Lucifer’s palm covering his face, silencing him.

“It was a single invitation,” Lucifer said before exiting. Mammon looked dejected and walked back to the group muttering something about free food.

“Calliope, what are you thinking of doing?” Satan asked her, who had been surprisingly quiet the entire conversation.

Callie hesitated a moment before replying.  _ What was she going to do for food? _ “...Well, I’ll probably just sleep early and eat breakfast tomorrow when the kitchens fixed.”

“You aren’t going to eat?” Asmodeus asked, mouth forming a wide  _ O _ .

“I don’t exactly have any money, so… No.” They were frowning at her as she continued, “It’s no big deal, I just had the free lunch at school yesterday and today, so I’m fine.”

“I’ll pay for food,” Beel offered, and everyone looked at him, surprised, “It was my fault for destroying the kitchen, so…”

“Great! So it’s settled, Beel will pay-” Mammon started, smiling at the prospect of  _ free _ food. 

“For everyone but you,” Beel glared at him, “You ate my custard.”

“But whyyyyy…” Mammon whined.

“Thanks, Beel, but it’s alright,” Callie said, beginning to walk away. “I gotta study so I’ll catch you guys later.” Beel caught her arm as she walked away from him, looking down at her with such intensity that she shifted on her feet.

“I’ll pay for food.” He repeated, and Callie looked down.  _ He made it clear that she didn’t have much of a say in the matter. _

They ordered from Hells Kitchen, Mammon pouting and complaining the entire time. Beel ended up ordering a sandwich for him anyway, which quieted him down, and they all joked and made conversation as they ate. Callie just stared at her food, feeling conflicted at whether or not to eat. Beel nudged her under the table, already having polished off ten of their largest sandwiches, as if to tell her to eat her food before he did. Eventually, she did, hunger winning out, and she felt much better, able to laugh and joke with the rest of them at Mammon’s expense. 

Her phone dinged and she looked down to see a message from her least favorite Yorkie. She excused herself and followed his instructions to come outside, where he waited for her just outside the gates of the House of Lamentation.

“Calliope! I need to talk to you,” Luke said, “Can we go to your room?”

“I don’t exactly have a room right now. Can we talk here?” Calliope said, but the pout that grew on his face made her feel bad. “But… I guess.”

She led the way to Beelzebub’s room, holding onto Luke’s arm after he ran off to look at something, practically dragging him as he looked around wide-eyed. Eventually, they made it there, and Callie sat on the edge of the bed willing the angel child in front of her to  _ stop acting like an actual toddler and relax for a minute. _

“What’d you want to talk to me about, Luke?” Callie stated, crossing her arms as he drew uncomfortably close to a painting that sat on the wall.

“Well I can’t go back to purgatory hall, and I wasn’t sure where to go, so I messaged the only other human here who would help me-” Luke began to ramble on about his situation, but one thing stuck out in Callie’s mind.

“Why can’t you go back to purgatory hall?” She asked. He was about to answer when Beel’s voice cut him off.

“I don’t remember asking you to adopt a dog and bring it back to my room,” Beel stated, crossing his arms and frowning at her. He was standing in front of the doorway, probably just entering.

“I’m not a dog!” Luke said, crossing his arms.

“Well Luke asked to talk to me, and then asked if he could come back to my room, but my room is demolished so I… brought him back… here…” She trailed off as his face remained stoic, and she sighed.

“You gotta let me stay here!” Luke said in his whining child voice, and Callie had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

“No,” Beel said, looking as if he was going to rip his head off.

“But I can’t go back to purgatory hall!” 

“Why?” Callie asked, and Luke rolled his eyes. If this angel child did one more childish, annoying thing, she was going to kick him out herself.

“Simeon and I… Got into a fight,” Luke confessed, looking at the ground.

“That’s it?” Callie said, about to burst out laughing. 

“So you want to stay in my room around a bunch of demons because you and your angel brother… got into a fight,” Beel repeated, shaking his head, “No.”

“Pleeeeaaaaasssseeeeee,” Luke whined. He glanced towards Callie for help, giving her large, beady eyes and she sighed.

“Luke, don’t look at me. It isn’t my room.”

“You can’t stay here.” Beel continued to say, and Luke continued to beg. Eventually, Callie got tired of their arguing and walked out to the common area where she waiting for Beel to finally convince Luke to go. She was laying on the couch, her cramps returning, when she felt someone enter the room.

“Are you okay?” The person asked, taking a seat on the chair behind her. She looked up and saw Lucifer, a bit confused as to why he was there when he was supposed to be with Lord Diavolo, but she smiled at him softly anyway.

“Oh hey. Yeah, I’m alright, just in a bit of pain,” Callie admitted, looking down.

“I thought you were going to be in Beel’s room.” Lucifer acknowledged, frowning. He was being gentler in his voice, and she wondered why. Maybe because she was in pain?

“Ah, well I don’t want to be annoying about it-” She was cut off by a loud crash and yelling, and a high pitch child’s voice cutting above the others.

_ Shit. _

Glancing up again, she saw Lucifer already heading towards the noise and jumped up, running out towards them.

_ Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit  _ **_SHIT._ **

She stopped when she saw Luke and Beel in the hall, a table collapsed sideways on the floor, and Lucifer standing in front of them in his demon form. She could tell from the look on both Beel and Luke’s face that they were in trouble. Lucifer was saying something, but Callie only heard ringing in her ears as he raised his right arm preparing to strike.

“Wait! Fuck,” She yelled, jumping in front of them. Lucifer had already brought his hand down, barely having enough time to register that she was there. He managed to lessen the force which he hit her with, but his hand still slammed into her with extraordinary power as she fell backward into Beel, who grabbed her arms to make sure she didn’t collapse. If it had been at full force, he could have broken her neck, easily. “Fuck, wait… This is my fault,” She barely managed to get out as black dots danced around her vision.

“What the fuck do you think your doing, Calliope,” Lucifer growled and Callie attempted to stand out of Beel’s grasp. He was angry. He was absolutely livid, and the human getting involved didn’t make him feel any better. His own brother had let an angel into the house where precious and valuable items exist, and he was going to punish him for it.

“This was my fault,” She repeated, breathing heavily, out of breath from sprinting to catch up with him, “I brought Luke in here, and I’m sorry.” She still couldn’t see, so she looked down, waiting for Lucifer’s punishment. Instead, he just stood there with his arms crossed. He already hit her, and he wasn’t going to do it again unless she deserved it, despite how angry he was. “I- I don’t know why he wanted to stay here, but he was asking and Beel said no, and I left because it wasn’t my room so it wasn’t my decision.”

The demon stared down at her for a few moments.  _ She was telling the truth. _ Lucifer glanced at the angel, and then at his brother. Luke looked petrified, and Beel stared down at the ground, his arms still supporting Callie.

“If you ever come in here again,  **_chihuahua_ ** , I will not hesitate to  **_rip your arms off and beat you with them_ ** .” Lucifer threatened Luke, who swallowed hard and nodded. “Now, leave. And if you touch anything on your way out, I will have your transfer here terminated.” Luke ran out, and Callie wouldn’t be surprised if he started crying as he left. Lucifer turned his attention to the two of them as Callie glanced back up, her vision beginning to clear. Lucifer raised his arm as if to strike her a second time, but hesitated before dropping his arm. 

“Calliope, if you ever so much as think you can bring an angel in here without consequences, you’re stupider than you look. I’m disappointed in you. I’ll be reporting this to Lord Diavolo immediately. And Beel,” he glanced at his brother, contemplating what punishment is suitable before settling on the fact that he didn’t actually do anything in the situation except try to make Luke leave. “Don’t let stupidity like this happen again, or else next time there’ll be a punishment for you, too.”

He hesitated as he turned around, glancing once more in her direction, “Pull something like this again and  **I’ll torture you in every way imaginable. I will make my brothers take turns beating you until you are broken, make sure you feel every ounce of pain, and you will** **_never_ ** **see the light of day again. Do you understand?”** Callie nodded and Lucifer grabbed her face, pulling it close to his. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” She whispered and he let her go, turning to leave. She felt like she was going to throw up. Her knees were weak as Beelzebub let her go, stepping beside her to pick up the table that fell. He disappeared after that, and Callie assumed he went to the gym or to eat more food. She stepped into his room, changing into an oversized t-shirt before getting into Beel’s bed. She fell asleep soon after, waking up when his door clicked shut and he entered his bedroom. She wanted to ask him how he was feeling, but she dozed back off as he lay down on the couch.

“Callie, can I lay with you?” he asked, waking her up from a dreamless sleep. 

“Of course,” she whispered, backing up to give him more room, and glancing at his body as he laid down. He was very fit, and looking at him sent shivers through her, but she quickly scolded herself.  _ It wasn’t the time. _

“I keep having nightmares, even still,” he said, staring into the distance, “It repeats in my head like a broken record. I couldn’t save her, I couldn’t save them both. She died and it was my fault.”

“I’m sure you did everything you could,” Callie whispered, reaching out and taking his hand in her own. He glanced at her, his violet eyes soft, before closing them and sighing.  _ Where had she seen that shade of violet before? _

“Lilith, she… We used to lay together like this when I had nightmares, and she would hold my hand, just like you’re doing right now,” he confessed, and Callie squeezed his hand to comfort him. She wasn’t Lilith, but she wanted to help him anyway. “Her, Belphie and I were close, always together. I miss them.”

“Where is Belphie?” She asked, curious about the seventh brother who was never mentioned before. Beelzebub told her what had happened, and how he was sent to the human realm by Lucifer as part of the exchange program. “Oh… Maybe when he comes back he’ll feel differently about humans. I’d love to meet him.”

“He was a good person, and always fascinated by you guys. He used to escape to the human realm to watch them…” Beel wandered off as he thought about his brother and Callie closed her eyes again. She was woken up when Beelzebub eventually spoke, and she gazed in his direction. “I was watching you sleep, looking at your face and I couldn’t help but wonder… If I was able to, would I have stepped in to defend you?”

“I…” Callie trailed off, unsure of how to respond, “I’m sure you would, Beel.”

“I don’t know… If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, to thank you for intervening, tell me.” Callie paused as she thought, the words coming out of her mouth before she was able to process them.

“Make a pact with me,” she whispered, shifting closer to him. He looked surprised as he looked into her eyes.

“You’ve already made pacts with Mammon and Leviathan. Why me as well?” He asked and Callie bit her lip.

“I feel like out of everyone here, you would be the only person to step in and protect me. You’re a good person. The pact just… solidifies that, I guess.” Beelzebub looked at her for a minute, not responding and Callie continued to bite at her bottom lip, growing nervous as he remained silent.  _ Was he becoming angry with her? Was he going to kick her out of his room - oh. _

Beel had taken her face with his hands and kissed her, slowly. She stiffened in surprise, her toes curling as his tongue traced her lips. He continued to kiss her, her kissing him back, and she brought her hand up his arm and into his hair. He groaned slightly as she ran her fingers through it, and he kissed her with more fervor, and Callie pulled the rest of her body closer to him. She could feel heat radiating from him, especially in his lower body where he was growing hard at her affections.

He was becoming intoxicated with her taste and grabbed her lower back and pulled her against him. She gasped as she was fully pressed against his firm body, and heat rushed to her core as she felt his quite massive length against her. That only seemed to fuel Beel more and he began to grind his hips against her, a muffled groan making its way out of her mouth. 

“Oh, fuck Beel,” she groaned, and that was enough for him to decide he would do it. He bit each of their lips, hard, before continuing to kiss her, sealing them together in a pact. She tasted blood mixed with him and moaned a second time as his tongue entered her mouth. Beel’s hands slid up her thigh, lifting the shirt she wore. His hand hovered over the side of her underwear briefly before continuing its ascent. His fingertips tickled her, yet the attention was arousing and Callie shivered at his touch. He cupped the underside of her chest, and she moaned louder as he traced it, removing his lips to lower them down her body.

Callie stopped him, lifting his head by his chin as she lowered his hand. “I can’t…” she whispered, eyes pleading for him to understand her meaning. She didn’t want to go too far or lead him on only to stop because she was on her period. He understood after a brief moment of thinking and returned his lips to hers to kiss her more softly.

“You’re on breakfast duty tomorrow, anyway…” He mumbled as he kissed her.  _ Of course, he would still be thinking of food as they made out. _ He played with her hair as they continued and Callie lost track of how long they remained like that, kissing in each other’s arms. Eventually, with stinging lips, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She didn’t dream at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm sleepy talks :)   
> i wanted some beel time, so ta da :) the chapter was going to be longer, but I decided against it, I'll save it for the next one  
> comment & lmk what u think, keep me motivated !


	8. Retreat Part One

The Demon Lord’s castle was impressive. Even as she approached it, Callie stared in awe as she took in the incredible architecture and the detailing that covered every inch. The inside was even grander, and Callie couldn’t hold back her gasp as stared. 

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Diavolo exclaimed, extending his arms towards the group.

“Holy shit this is GORGEOUS,” Callie exclaimed, Lucifer giving her a death glare. She didn’t notice, too busy admiring the decor. She wandered away as the demons talked, approaching a beautiful painting to her left. She brought her face close to it and admired its detail when Lucifer pulled her by her elbow back to the group.

“You should try to stay close by. The palace can be dangerous for a human,” he whispered into her ear. Callie was barely listening to him as she kept her eyes glued to the architecture around them.

“After you’ve taken your belongings to your rooms, we’ll begin with a tour of the Demon Lord’s Castle, where you’ll have a chance to learn about Devildom history. Each day of your stay you’ll have food from the Devildom, Celestial Realm, and Human Realm. I’ll personally be preparing tonight’s meal.” Barbatos explained the plan to them.

“Mmm, Barbatos’ traditional Devildom cuisine,” Beel chimed in, placing a hand on his stomach.

“Tomorrow we will have a scavenger hunt, followed by Celestial Realm cuisine for dinner prepared by Luke, and there will be a dance following that. Then on our final day, Calliope and Solomon will prepare us lunch with Human Realm cuisine.”

“A dance?! I didn’t bring anything to wear!” Asmodeus panicked, fear etched onto his face.

“You’ll be attending in your demon form,” Barbatos clarified, “Calliope, Solomon, clothing will be provided for you.”

“Thank you,” Callie muttered, still staring at the architecture. Diavolo began whispering to Lucifer, gesturing at her as he smiled. She didn’t notice since she was distracted, itching to get a better look at the rest of the artwork which filled it.

“As for our rooms, Luke, Beelzebub and Leviathan will be sharing a room. Simeon, Asmodeus, and Calliope will be together, and Solomon, Mammon, and Satan will be sharing a room. After you get settled, we’ll begin the tour.”

“Yo, Asmo! Switch rooms with me!” Mammon called as they began to depart.

“Why?” Asmodeus asked, smiling at Mammon.

“Well… uh…” Mammon started, trying to think of an excuse.

“Because he wants to be closer to Calliope,” Satan chimed in, making Mammon’s face erupt in a blush.

“ ‘lololol mammon wants to sleep with callie’ and send!” Leviathan said as he typed furiously onto his phone.

“Oh! Well in that case, no!” Asmodeus said happily, dragging his two massive pieces of luggage behind him.

“N-No, that’s not it! I’m s’posed to be protecting her, is all. Like I’d wanna s-sleep with a human.” Mammon said defensively, “Besides, I’m the one she got a pact with-”

“She also has a pact with Leviathan. And Beelzebub, if I remember correctly.” Satan said, counting off the demons on his fingers. She hadn’t told anyone about her pact with Beel, but Satan made it his business to know everything that he could, including everything about her.

“Calliope made a pact with Beelzebub?” Lucifer asked, looking for the human. He saw that she had wandered, despite his warning to her, and was looking at a painting a bit behind where they were walking. He was going to separate himself from the group to get her when Diavolo grasped his arm and pulled him closer.

“Aren’t you excited to be sharing a room with me?” Diavolo asked, looking at the demon next to him.

“Diavolo, this is your castle, you have your own room,” Lucifer said, frowning. He tried to catch another glimpse to see if she caught up, but he couldn’t see her without fully turning his body away from Diavolo.

“But it wouldn’t be a retreat if I didn’t share a room,” the demon prince pouted, “Beside’s you could tell me all about Calliope, and why you keep glancing at her!”

“I’m not-”

“Lucifer, relax, I’m only teasing. She’s intriguing... and very cute! If I was half as bad at stealing longing glances as you are, I’m sure you’d have commented on it already, too!” Diavolo’s voice never lost its peppy tone, although Lucifer perceived him to be eyeing Callie. The thought of her becoming Diavolo’s lover didn’t sit well with him. He felt like he had to protect her at all costs, and if Diavolo claimed her as his own… He didn’t want to dwell on the thought because, in reality, he didn’t know what would happen. He just knew that he wanted to prevent it.

Eventually, Callie did catch up with the group, growing increasingly upset with every painting she was forced to pass up to keep up, and she, Simeon, and Asmodeus entered their room.

“Aren’t you two so lucky that you get to see me in the most intimate parts of my life! You can see me as I get ready for bed, as I fall asleep and as I wake up…” Asmodeus said dreamingly. He almost appeared envious of his roommates that they got to view him in such ways.

“Sure, that sounds fun,” Simeon said, smiling and Asmodeus groaned at him before facing Callie.

“What about you Calliope? Aren’t you excited to be spending all this time alone with me?” Asmodeus’ gaze was so intense, Callie had to fight the urge to collapse as her knees were growing shaky. The area he touched on her shoulder burned as if it was on fire, and Callie swallowed hard.

“I-I-I… I guess so,” she mumbled, her thoughts fogging as she grew unable to think straight. She fought against the feeling as best as she could, although it was difficult since erotic thoughts of Asmodeus were flooding her head, and she was growing increasingly turned on. 

“Asmodeus, stop using your power on her,” Simeon said, crossing his arms.

“Ugh, you’re no fun,” Asmo whined, taking his hand off her shoulder. She felt the fog lift and she was left breathing heavily as she tried to collect herself. Her knees finally gave out and she sat on her bed. Asmodeus’ power was intense, and the images which popped into her head kept her feeling aroused even after he stopped. “It’s so strange how you fight against your feelings so much. It’s only a charm! All I do is give you a nudge to give in to your more primal desires! Although I was using enough power to make a fully grown man worship the ground I walk on and yet you still managed to fight it. Odd.”

“Well, that’s one way to start off this trip,” Callie said, unpacking the contents of her bag. She didn’t bring much, only a pair of pajamas and two changes of clothes. 

“I’m sorrrryyyyyy Calllliiiieeeee,” Asmo eventually whined, throwing his arms around the girls form, “I just wanted to see the pretty faces you make when you finally give in to your deepest, darkest desires!”

“Well, perhaps if you didn’t use your powers on me so often you’d find out,” Callie said, sighing. “I’m gonna head down for the tour early so I could check out some of the art on the way there.” 

She left the two of them and wandered back to the main entrance. In actuality, she wanted the time to cool off from Asmo using his powers on her. A cold shower was what she really needed, but a walk would have to do. Along the way, she stared at the many masterpieces which adorned the walls or stood displayed in trophy cases. She couldn’t help but think of the amount of precious artwork that was stored there and how badly she wanted to see it all.

That want was short-lived when Solomon found her, walking up to her with a smile. “Hey, Calliope. What’s up?”

“Oh, just checking out some of the decor,” she said, stealing a glance at Solomon. She felt her face heating up as dirty images filled her head as she pictured herself undressing him. Her legs tightened slightly as she fought against the urges running through her.

“Asmo used his powers on you, didn’t he?” Solomon asked, laughing, “It’ll wear off after a little while.”

“He’s used his powers on you, too?” Callie asked him, shifting her body away from him.

“Yeah, once or twice before we had a pact.” He stepped closer to the painting she was looking at, depicting a human summoning a demon. It gave him an idea. “Say, Calliope, you’ve never summoned a demon or used their powers, have you?”

“Um… No, I haven’t. I’m not even sure I’d be able to.” Solomon nodded, placing his hand on his chin as he thought.

“I’m going to place a spell on you. It’ll create a passageway to any magic you may have, allowing you to tap into it through my magic. This way, you can experience using a demon’s powers.”

“Oh, I don’t know-” Solomon didn’t let her finish as he put the spell in place.

“There! I hope you get to try it at some point. It really is exhilarating. You know the spells to use, right?” She nodded. They had just learned about it the week before, and Satan had spent two hours helping her memorize it.

“Why do you want me to do this?” Callie asked as they walked towards the entryway.

“As I’ve said before, you interest me.” That was all Solomon said about it. Callie began to wander off again, staring at the paintings while she waited to start the tour. Lucifer frowned at her as he entered, noticing how she blatantly ignored his simple instruction.

“You really don’t listen do you?” Lucifer asked from behind her, making her jump.

“I’m sorry, there’s just such a wide variety of art in here and it’s all so beautiful… I’ve never seen anything like these before.” Callie turned away from the painting with a longing glance and faced Lucifer, who had his arms crossed.

“If you continue disobeying, you’ll be punished-”

“In what way?” She flirted, imagining her unbuttoning his shirt where they stood.

“Asmodeus has been using his powers on you,” he scoffed.

“Yes, he did earlier, and it seems to have lasting effects. Sorry,” she apologized.

“I’ll have to have a conversation with him.” Lucifer placed a hand on her back and began to guide her back to the group. She imagined the pressure from his hands making their way down to her ass and groping her, until his deep voice pulling her away from her thoughts. “You really shouldn’t wander, though. The palace itself can be dangerous, especially for a human, and you don’t want to get lost. If you’d like I’d be happy to show you-”

“Are you looking forward to the tour of the palace?” Lord Diavolo cut Lucifer off as he wandered over to them, smiling down at Callie.

“Yes! I’m really looking forward to it. Everywhere I saw has been so wonderful so far, and all the art is so beautiful!” Callie replied happily. She tried to ignore how fitted his suit was, focusing instead on his golden eyes.

“You’re an art history major right?” He asked, and Callie nodded.

“That and international studies,” she replied.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll love this, then.” The tour began right after, being hosted by a lesser demon since Barbatos was busy cooking dinner for them that night. Callie was intrigued and listened closely to every detail despite Mammon and Asmodeus’ complaints and Leviathan’s commentary. They got to see the previous Demon Lord’s crown from eon’s ago eventually moving on to a large hall that contained numerous priceless artworks.

“Asmodeus!” A female voice yelled, echoing in the halls. Everyone looked towards Callie who was looking intently at a piece, only glancing around when the room went silent. 

“Huh?”

“ASMODEUS! You rotten piece of shit!” The voice called again, and everyone turned towards a painting of a beautiful woman.

“Helene! It’s been forever! How are you these days?” Asmodeus said, grinning at the woman in the painting.

“How am I? HOW AM I?! Demetrios trapped me in a painting after YOU seduced me! You caused a war, destroying a nation, and you’re asking how I’m doing?!” Helene screeched.

“Oh right, I guess that did happen, haha. But the past is the past! You look great. Oh - and speaking of Demetrios, I’m sure he grew up to be quite handsome.”

“Are you… Trying to flirt with her?” Satan asked, frowning at his younger brother.

“ ‘lolol Asmo just ran into his ex’ … and send!” Leviathan said, tapping onto his phone.

“I’ll get you back for this!” Helene stated, and the brothers began to be pulled into the painting. Mammon was first, who grabbed onto Leviathan for support.

“Ahh! I’m too weak to not be sucked in!” Leviathan said, grabbing onto Beel for support, who muttered something about being hungry.

“Welp, Calliope, guess you’re coming in too!” Asmodeus grabbed onto Callie and they were all sucked into the painting.

“Ugh, there’s no service down here!” Leviathan was furiously tapping on his phone when she came to. She pulled herself up, wiping the dirt off of her.

“Well duh, we’re in the underground labyrinth!” Asmodeus said, running a hand through his hair.

“Shit Asmo, why’d ya have to leave your ex on such bad terms,” Mammon said, pacing back and forth.

“I didn’t do anything! It’s not my fault Helene can’t move on,” Asmodeus replied.

“I’m hungry,” Beelzebub cut in, his stomach rumbling.

“You’re always hungry,” Asmo said.

“Well, how’re we getting out of here?” Callie asked, placing her hands on her hips, “I want to get back to the tour.”

“Who knew you were such an art whore, Calliope?” Asmodeus teased her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Literally everyone who met me. But you should apologize to Helene. She might show us the way out if you do.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong,” Asmodeus frowned, and Callie felt bad.  _ He genuinely seems to believe that he didn’t do anything. _

“Alright, so let’s just start walking, I guess,” Callie said, picking a direction at random. Not before long, they heard a soft slithering on the ground. Mammon turned to Leviathan and hit him on the chest.

“Levi put your tail away!” He said, and Leviathan looked up from his phone, annoyed.

“That’s rude. I don’t have my tail out right now.” He said, “And it’s insulting you’d think that.”

“Then what’s that sound?” They turned around to see a massive blue snake slithering towards them.

“Holy shit,” Callie shouted, everyone running away. The snake was right behind them, and they had to sprint to keep it from reaching them, “What the fuck is that?!”

“OMG, that’s Henry 1.0! I lost him before I got Henry 2.0, I thought I’d never see him again!” Leviathan exclaimed, pulling out his phone to take a selfie with it.

“So can’t ya, like, calm it down or somethin’?” Mammon asked.

“Nope. He doesn’t remember me at all! I wonder how he got down here?” Leviathan pondered the thought as they ran. They hadn’t been running for more than a minute and Callie was already becoming fatigued.  _ She was a scholar, not an athlete, dammit. _

“Mmmm, grilled snake,” Beel said, making Levi gasp.

“No, Beel! You are not eating Henry 1.0!” Leviathan protested.

“Do you have a better idea?” Mammon asked him.

“If you eat Henry 1.0, I will eat you. That’s a promise,” Levi threatened. Callie was wracking her brain for something to do before one of her lungs collapsed when she remembered Solomon’s spell. She had access to her powers, if she had any, and would be able to use one of the demon’s powers.  
“Asmo, you can charm shit, right?” Callie asked.

“Yes, I can! But I don’t think nows the time for that, I’ll be glad to show you in our room tonight…” Asmodeus replied, still flirting despite the circumstances.

“Okay, Callie, you can do this,” she whispered before repeating the incantation, “Denizens of darkness, awaken! You who are born of shadow hear me!”

“Callie,  **_what_ ** are you doing?” Asmo questioned.

“I who is called Calliope, call upon you now to lend your power to Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust!” Callie felt a surge of power leave her body as Asmodeus was transformed into his demon form, and the world spun around her.

“I don’t believe it… Haha… What’s even going on right now?” Asmodeus said, turning to face Henry 1.0, who stopped completely in its tracks. “Not even Solomon can draw this power out of me! Oh, I am so turned on right now.”

Callie had collapsed from the intensity of the spell, having used the depths of her magic she didn’t know existed. When she came to, someone strong was carrying her, and she could see the halls of the Demon Lord’s palace behind a head of orange hair.

“Wha- What happened?” She groaned as she was set on her feet. She was still unsteady and placed a hand to her forehead as she stabled herself. They stood in front of the rest of the group that they left behind and Lucifer frowned down at them.

“You managed to use Asmodeus’ powers to tame Henry 1.0 after someone  _ kindly _ lent you his magic,” Lucifer told her.

“You mean there’s someone out there kind enough to do that? I never heard of this!” Solomon joked, “I only created a gateway for Calliope’s powers to come out, which is why she passed out afterward. I suppose that gave her use of our pact as well.”

“Oh,” Callie said, still reeling from the previous events.

“That wouldn’t explain how she was able to draw  _ that much _ power from me,” Asmodeus said.

“Maybe Calliope is stronger than we thought,” Solomon stared at her as he said it, contemplating the idea.

“Callie, make a pact with me!” Asmodeus burst, squeezing her in a hug.

“I didn’t even-” Asmodeus grabbing her hand from her side, cutting her off.

“I don’t know how that was even possible, but it felt so good,” He rambled as he poked a small cut in each of their thumbs with his canine tooth, “Not even Solomon can draw that power out of me!”

Callie was given no say in the matter as they were combined in a pact, Asmo pressing their thumbs together. “Oh. Um, thanks Asmo.”

“Yaaaaayyyyy!” He pulled her into a long kiss. He was a very good kisser, and if Callie wasn’t surrounded by people and about to pass out, she would have appreciated it much more. When they separated, he frowned at her. “You could be a bit more happy about it!”

“Sorry Asmo, I’m not feeling great from before, is all,” confessed Callie, taking Asmodeus’ hand in her own, “I promise I’m happy.”

Barbatos’ Devildom cuisine was incredible, and Callie ate much more than she normally would. At first, she was grossed out by the kinds of food that they ate, but the longer she stayed in the Devildom, the more accustomed she grew to it. She even began to enjoy it and Barbatos’ cooking was no exception.

“Woah, slow down Callie, ya look like Beel!” Exclaimed Mammon after she shoved another massive bite of food in her mouth.

“Sorry,” Callie said with her mouth full, “It’s just soooooo good!”

“You never liked Devildom food,” Lucifer acknowledged.

“I know but I’m mad hungry and it’s delicious!”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Barbatos chimed in, smiling at her.

“There ya go, ‘mad’ this, and ‘mad’ that,” complained Mammon, rolling his eyes at her, “everything’s ‘mad’.”

“I said it like three times!” She tried to say, but her mouth was so full it came out as a muffled sound.

“Maybe it’s an effect of using a large amount of power,” queried Satan, who was pondering her random burst of hunger, “Solomon, have you heard of this happening before?”

“No, I haven’t,” he shook his head, “but the amount of power she used shouldn’t have even been possible, not with any witches still alive.”

“We’ll have to look into it,” said Lucifer, “For now, just enjoy the retreat. If it goes well, we might make it into an annual event.”

The retreat was going well. They returned to their rooms, Asmo barely able to keep his hands off of Callie. 

“You’ve certainly taken quite a liking to Calliope, haven’t you?” inquired Simeon.

“Of course! She’s so cute,” Asmo was touching her arms and Callie, now well-fed, was enjoying every second of the attention, “And she is such a powerful witch!”

“I don’t know about that,” Callie laughed.

“Who would’ve thought Calliope had such powerful magic hidden away…” Simeon said, smiling at the human.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out! We’re going to discover exactly where it’s hiding. I’ll go nice and slow and be  _ very _ thorough, okay?” He brought himself closer to her, toying at the hem of her shirt and Callie laughed as she took a step back.

“Not in front of the angel, Asmo,” whispered Callie, laughing again. She brought her voice to normal as she turned to the clothing she brought. “At least let me change first.” Rummaging through them, she found her pajama shirt, but couldn’t find the pants anywhere. She didn’t bring much, so she found it odd that they would just disappear. “Asmo, have you seen my pajama pants anywhere?”

“Oh, those? I hid them on you, so they wouldn’t get in the way tonight!” Asmo was smiling as he said that, despite the fact that Callie could just use their pact to make him tell her where they were. She decided that they weren’t really necessary, especially since the shirt she had worked almost like a dress, coming down to her mid-thigh. She stepped into the bathroom in the hall to change and get ready to sleep and as she pulled off her clothes from earlier in the day, she turned to look at her back in the mirror. Four sigils now made their way down her spine, each with a different marking in the circle.

The sight of them was strange to her. She had always wanted tattoos but never gotten around to getting any, either stopped by her mom, her mom’s sugar daddy, or her ex-boyfriend. Now that she saw the marks on her back, she made a resolve that when she returned, she would finally get the ink she’s been dying for. She put on her shirt and stepped out of the bathroom just as Lucifer was passing by. She thought she saw his eyes widen when he saw her, a light pink flush appearing on his cheeks. It disappeared as soon as it came. 

“Calliope, what happened to your pants?”

“Well, Asmo said he hid them soooo,”

“You realize you could just use the pact to make him give you them, right?”

“Yeah I know,” Callie said, laughing, “I figured the shirt was long enough, and I didn’t want to make it a big deal.”

Lucifer nodded at her. “Whatever you’re comfortable with. Have a nice night.”

“Good night,” she said, turning to her room. Asmo nearly pounced on her when she entered the room, making her sit on her bed. He sat as close to her as he possibly could, his hands tracing her thigh. When he opened his mouth to speak when the door burst open.

“What do ya think you’re doin’ with Callie?” Mammon questioned, face turning red.

“We’re just talking,” Asmo purred, inching closer to her.

“Oh no you don’t! Get away! Get away right now! Far away! Far enough that I can’t see you! Shoo!” Mammon exclaimed, Making Asmo laugh. Beelzebub, Solomon, Satan, Leviathan, and Luke all walked in behind him, also looking amused at the situation.

“Callie, you just have the softest skin!” He continued to caress her leg, inching up higher.

“Hey! So you’re just gonna ignore me are ya? I just said you’re too close! Don’t go touchin’ Callie like that either! I won’t allow it!” Mammon jumped onto the bed to pull Asmo’s hand off of her when he fell forward, them both landing on top of her. She gasped at the contact, face heating up, but Mammon continued bickering with Asmodeus.

“Callie, Asmo, and Mammon are all in bed together, tangled up in each other and stuff. It’s hard not to fantasize about where this might be heading…” Leviathan giggled at the thought and pulled out his phone, presumably to post about it online.

“Levi, you’re so dirty-minded,” Satan said as he shook his head. Callie was trying to pull away from the brothers who were fighting above her. They had resorted to pushing and insults, the argument increasing by the minute. They were on top of her legs, trapping her beneath them, but she did her best to push them off her. 

“Guys, can you get off of me-” Callie was cut off as Asmodeus pushed Mammon, who accidentally grabbed her chest for support. His face turned bright red when he realized what he was grasping. Callie did her best to play it off, but her body responded on its own when the palm of his hand grazed her nipple. Her face turned bright red and her lips parted, her back slightly arching on its own.

“Now whos touching Callie!” Asmodeus exclaimed, hitting Mammon with a pillow. He was finally lifted off of her enough that she could pull her legs out from under them. They were listing out strings of insults at the other’s expense and began to throw pillows across the room at one another.

“Guys, stop throwing pillows at-mph!” Satan was cut off as a pillow went flying into his head.

“Oops, didn’t mean to hit ya with that,” Mammon said, pausing long enough to get whacked with a pillow by Asmodeus.

“That’s it! I’m gonna kill both of you!” Satan yelled, picking up a pillow of his own. He had rage in his eyes, and it was enough to make Callie back away to the corner of her bed. Simeon looked visibly concerned while Levi sent out a tweet about Satan’s anger issues, seemingly unfazed by the growing fight. 

Luke even got involved as a pillow was thrown at Simeon, tossing a ‘super celestial shooting pillow’ directly at Satan. Beelzebub attempted to take a bite out of Asmodeus’ pillow, claiming that they looked like marshmallows. Mammon even attempted to start a fight with Solomon, who was pleased to pelt two pillows in his direction.

“ **What is going on here?** ” Lucifer growled as he and Lord Diavolo stepped into the room.

“Yes, what is going on here?” Diavolo questioned, crossing his hands over his chest.

“Diavolo, I am so sorry for their behavior. I’ll have a talk with them immediately-” Lucifer began, putting on his ‘disappointed father’ face.

“I mean, you’re having a pillow fight without us! This is straight out of  _ youthful fun 101 _ !” Diavolo pouted as he said it, and Lucifer looked confused.

“A… pillow fight?” He stated, turning the idea over his head.

“Yes, Lucifer! This is what overnight retreats are all about!”

“You’re lettin’ your guard down, Asmo!” Mammon chucked a pillow at Asmodeus, only to hit Diavolo square in the face. “Uh oh,” Mammon swallowed loudly, backing away from the eldest brother. Lucifer picked up a pillow and violently threw it at him, making him fall back onto the bed.

Satan stepped over to examine Mammon as Diavolo collected pillows from the room to use as ammo. “He’s out cold,” he said with a frown. Asmodeus was laughing at Mammon’s fate, leaving him wide open for Lucifer to throw another pillow, this time hitting Asmo on the side.

“Oww!” He whined, clutching his arm. The pillow fight soon resumed in full force, dominated by Lucifer chucking pillows at everyone. Callie remained off to the side, giggling to herself as people were literally pelted with pillows.

“Are you having fun, Calliope?” Simeon asked her from his hiding spot beside her bed.

“It is really amusing, yeah,” She said with a laugh as Satan hit Leviathan dead in the face with a pillow.  _ Poor thing was just trying to live stream the fight. _

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I’m just doing my best to not get hit. Death by pillow isn’t exactly-” Callie was cut off as a stray pillow hit her in the face. Lucifer, who was aiming at Simeon, missed slightly, making her fall back into the wall. She felt the room grow quiet as they looked at her. It didn’t hurt as bad as she thought it would, and Callie jumped onto her feet, walking across the bed to Lucifer. She was taller than him at that height, and she reached back and swung the pillow as hard as she could into his face.

He was entirely unfazed, and before she knew it, Callie was being pelted with pillows from all directions. She took the loss, lying on the bed surrounded by the room’s pillow content as people made a mad dive to collect them. Eventually, the fight died down, everyone returning to their rooms to sleep, other than Mammon, who was out cold. Asmodeus ended up taking his spot in the room with Solomon after sending him a wink from across the room, and their first day in the retreat was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! i'm halfway done with the next chapter, and I should have it up tonight!  
> any constructive criticism is really appreciated!
> 
> I'm thinking of taking commissions to write personal works/take requests for prompts. what do you guys think? 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! this chapter wasn't really that steamy but the next one will be ;)
> 
> follow my twitter for updates: bb_sammmm


	9. Retreat Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light smut ahead

The next morning came quickly, and they were gathered for breakfast. Callie was running slightly late, but no one seemed to mind as she entered. She smiled as she stretched her arms above her head, “That was the best sleep I’ve had in weeks.”

“Oh really?” Lucifer said curiously.  _ Belphie might be affecting her more than he previously thought. _

“Yeah, is that an issue?” Callie giggled as she sat down. Someone had already put aside food for her, and she was grateful that she was being thought of. Her appetite was back to normal, and she ate half of what she was served before passing her plate to Beel.

“No, it’s not,” Lucifer replied, “You were probably just worn out from the pillow fight.”

“I guess,” she shrugged, “Either way, what’s the plan for today?”

“We’ll be having a scavenger hunt with the art we showed yesterday-” Barbatos began to explain before being cut off.

“But we missed most of the tour cause of Asmo’s ex!” Mammon said.

“That isn’t our responsibility,” Lucifer said, silencing him.

“And then we will have food from the Celestial Realm, and then there will be the dance.” Barbatos finished his explanation.

The scavenger hunt started shortly after everyone was given a long list of things to find. Their task was to take photos of each item on that list. Things began to get complicated when the brothers attempted to sabotage each other.

“Asmo, get out of the frame!” Satan said as he attempted to take a picture of the first thing on their list.

“Why? Wouldn’t you rather a photo of me than some dusty old painting?” Asmo giggled as he moved out of the way, only continuing to charm a statue that they needed to see, making it move from its original positioning.

“Grr, Asmo stop bein’ a pain in the ass,” Mammon said, walking past his brother to find the next item on his list.

Callie didn’t exactly help her team, either, as she stopped at every artwork she could see. “Umm, Callie? Isn’t the point to find everything we can the fastest we can?” Asmo asked, pulling her from her mental analysis.

“Right, sorry. I just love looking at everything! There are so many different styles of art here, and that sculpture was one of it’s kind! I’ve never seen anything like it in the Human Realm!” Callie gushed, eventually slowing to a halt in front of another sculpture. Asmo had to pull her along, holding her hand in his as they took their images. 

The scavenger hunt went on for a few hours. Helene screamed at them as they passed by, and Asmodeus began flirting with her until Callie wanted to see another artwork. By the time dinner was ready, everyone was tired of walking and ready to collapse in their chairs.

The Celestial food Luke prepared looked different from the Devildom food. It was lighter in color and seemed to be prepared differently, and when she took a bite she could’ve sworn that it tasted like light. Everyone seemed to really enjoy the food, the demons growing nostalgic at some of the dishes they used to have when they were angels. 

The strangest thing about the food is that it didn’t seem to fill Callie up or make her feel bloated. She was in a constant state of satisfied, happy to stop eating once she tried everything there was to have. Luke even surprised them with a cake, decorated in white and gold with precision. Beel attempted to bite the side of it and, after a scolding from Luke, got to eat the half that was left after everyone got a piece. The cake was her favorite part of the meal, tasting light and fluffy, almost like a cloud.

“I hope everyone enjoyed their food,” Diavolo said, thanking Luke for cooking for them, “Now, it’s time for the dance.”

He clapped his hands and the room filled with people, everyone instantaneously changed into their demon forms. Callie glanced at Solomon to see that he was in a tuxedo, and looking down at herself, she saw she was in a brand new dress. It was black, much like everyone’s outfits, with a strapless sweetheart corset top. The bottom of it was all black tulle, and it came down to her ankles. There was a large slit in the side that exposed her leg as she walked, and a pair of silver heels made them look longer. Her hair was lifted off her shoulders to display her pact markings, and her makeup was done, her lips turning a dark cherry red.

She hadn’t felt that beautiful since her high school prom, and she wondered if she’d be able to keep the dress afterward. Mammon approached her the second the party began.

“So Callie… I was thinkin’... since you’re a human and all, no one will probably dance with ya. So don’t worry, I will!” Mammon was furiously blushing as he tried to get his words out.

“Mammon, are you trying to ask Calliope to dance?” Satan said, laughing at his older brother.

“You’re such a loser! And a tsundere! looooooool Characters like that are so yesterday! LMAO” Leviathan said, laughing along with Satan.

“Hey! I ain’t no thunder-eh or whatever it’s called.”

Callie laughed and shook her head. She was going to respond when Lucifer approached them, looking confident. His eyes were on Callie. “Calliope, dance with me.” He commanded, giving her no choice but to follow him to the dance floor. “Do you know how to dance?”  
“Not really,” she said, taking his hand. His other hand went to her waist and she placed her remaining hand on his shoulder like she’s seen in movies.

“Don’t worry, I’ll lead.” Lucifer guided them in dance, directing her on which way to step. She stumbled a few times, but his firm grip kept her in place.

“I don’t think I’m very good.”

“I think you’re doing great for your first time.” She was finally getting the hang of it when he spun her, pulling her back into his chest more tightly than before. She began to laugh and Lucifer smiled.  _ It was like music to his ears. _ “Why are you laughing?”

“I’m actually dancing!” Callie laughed once more, ecstatic to be doing something she’s never had a chance to before.

“Yes, you are.” Lucifer spun her once more, this time wrapping her around their arms so her back was against his chest.

“Oh,” she breathed as she felt his hard muscles against her. She leaned into him, enjoying their embrace and the feelings of his arms around her. The song ended too soon for her tastes, and Lucifer thanked her for the dance, excusing himself to check on his brothers. She made her way to where the drinks were located, grabbing one and drinking it quickly before grabbing a second.

“Have you already forgotten how strong the Devildom’s drinks are?” Satan asked from behind her.

“Shit,” she mumbled, looking down at the one in her hand. The first one hadn’t even tasted alcoholic, and it was easy to drink quickly. “Honestly, yeah. But I’m sure only two won’t hurt.”

“Alright, if you think so,” Satan said, smiling. “Enjoy the party.” Satan left her and she looked around for another friendly face, spotting Leviathan standing in the corner on his phone. When she saw him, she couldn’t help but worry about him.  _ He was a bit of an introvert, so parties like this may bother him. _

“Hey Levi,” said Callie as she approached.

“Hm? It’s you,” Levi replied looking up from his phone. He looked her up and down, his eyes lingering a bit too long on her exposed cleavage.

“My eyes are up here,” Callie laughed as his face turned red, “What’re you doing in the corner by yourself?”

“Well, you know how in Mononoke Land, the spirits you catch are based on your location. There are so many rare spirits in the demon lord’s castle! Look at this one! It has a rare ability and can only be caught if you use the right combination of powerups and balls.” Leviathan shoved his phone in Callie’s face so she could see the spirits displayed on his screen. “And this one is a shiny spirit, so if you look here, it looks different. There’s also a special quest just for this dance. I already completed it, of course.”

“That’s so cool! You have so many rare spirits, what the fuck!” Callie pulled out her own phone, almost dropping it out of her hands. The alcohol was hitting her, but she continued to take another sip of her drink as the game launched up. Leviathan, impatient, pulled the phone out of her hand to scroll through her account.

“You’re level 20 already?! It’s not fair, it took me forever to reach level 20.” 

“Yeah, but you have so many cooler spirits than I do!” Leviathan was beginning to sulk, making Callie feel bad, “And look, you already did the special quests. I didn’t even know they had them going on.”

“I guess,” Leviathan said, gasping as he pressed a button on her phone, “YOU HAVE A SUPER RARE ONE OF A KIND SPIRIT! AND IT’S A SHINY! It’s just not fair, why do  _ you _ get to catch that…” He was beginning to yell, the people around them glancing over.

“Do you want it?”

“Why would you get rid of a spirit like that? ”

“Well I don’t have any other spirits from that kind, so I can’t even level it up. But you have like twelve!”

“Are you sure?” 

“One hundred percent.” Leviathan quickly did the trade, his mood quickly changing form envious otaku to happy otaku.

“This is so cool! I gotta post about it on devilgram.” He passed Calliope’s phone back to her, now fully engrossed in his own. She stood next to him, swiping at her phone to catch different spirits, slowly sipping on her drink. She barely made it halfway through the special quest and wondered how he managed to do it so fast. When she finally looked up from her phone, the lights that filled the room seemed to shimmer in a different way. She smiled drunkenly, giggling at the big change. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am! Everything’s so beautiful,” Callie grasped his arm as she smiled up at him, pressing her chest against him.

“D-D-Don’t-” Leviathan started to pull his arm out of her grasp, “You’re gonna… You’re making me blush!” Callie giggled before removing herself, setting her empty glass on the table beside her. “Are you drunk?”

“Maybeeee.”

“What a normie,” he scoffed.

“Heh, at least I’m a cute normie! And you can’t fight me on that!” Callie poked his face, making him turn red, and she laughed again.

“Calliope!” Callie heard her name being called and looked out into the crowd in front of her. Lord Diavolo was smiling at her, making his way over to where she was. She stepped out from the corner, meeting him halfway. He was in his demon form, his muscular body on display. Callie thought she would start drooling as she took in his pecs, abs, and deep V that led to his low pants. He wore a lot of gold that stood out against his tanned skin, his hair a bright red, and large black and gold horns.  _ He was like a walking sex magnet. _ “How are you enjoying the dance?”

“Everything is so wonderful! Thank you so much for hosting it,” Callie said, doing her best to act sober. 

“Would you care to dance with me?” Diavolo asked, taking her hand in his. His hand was warm as he took her to the dance floor, pulling her against his hard chest. Callie resumed the dance positioning she had with Lucifer, only this time, her and Diavolo’s bodies were  _ much _ closer. 

“I’m not good at dancing,” confessed Callie, “I only learned how to earlier.”

“You’re doing great already.” Diavolo brought his face close to her ear. “You look beautiful tonight.”

“T-Thank you,” she stuttered. The heat of his breath against her ear was arousing, and heat began to make its way down to her core. “You look really attractive yourself- I- I mean… Handsome, you look very handsome.” Diavolo laughed, his eyes lighting up. “Sorry, I’m a bit tipsy.”

“I think you look quite attractive too.” Diavolo dipped her, admiring the curve of her chest and the length of her neck. When he pulled her back up, his gaze landed on her lips. He wanted to taste them, and he brought his face close to hers. “I think you look more than attractive.”

His statement had Callie rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure that was building there. “Oh, really?” She bit her lip as she stared at the demon prince a second time. She imagined running her fingers over his hard abs, bringing it down his v line and over his pants. Callie would never do that in front of such a large group of people, but she couldn’t control the thoughts filling her head.

“If you keep looking at me like that, we’ll have to leave.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Callie teased, pressing her body closer to Diavolo’s. His smile widened and his grip on her waist tightened as he looked at her. Desire was written all over her face, and Diavolo wanted her to give into it. The song ended, and rather than pull apart, he held her against him.

“Would you like to take a walk?” Diavolo asked.

“Sure,” Callie said, taking a step back once he let her go. She was beginning to sway slightly, especially without his arm to support her, but she managed to keep her balance. 

“Another drink for the road?”

“I’m not sure if I should…” Callie began, already feeling drunk from the two drinks she had already.

“It’d be rude to refuse,” Diavolo said, handing her a glass. He looked at her expectantly until she sipped it before guiding her to the exit. Lucifer watched her concernedly as she left the room. None of the other brothers noticed, save for Satan who was laughing at the look on Lucifer’s face.

Lord Diavolo led her to his room. It was large, decorated in black, red and gold, with a large bed in the middle. He wasted no time in shutting the door before pressing her against it, his leg between hers. “Calliope,” He said, lifting her chin with her finger.

“...Lord Diavolo,” she said, after a slight hesitation. His thigh was pressed against her, and even through her dress, he could feel heat radiating from her. Between her drunken stupor and state of arousal, she was struggling to think straight. She nervously took another drink from her drink before Diavolo took it from her and placed it on the side.

“Just Diavolo, please.” He corrected, slightly moving his thigh against her.

“Okay, Diavolo,” Callie whispered, bringing her hands to trace his abs. Her fingers traced each one, giving him chills, and as she brought her fingers down his V, his breathing quickened. She was playing with the waistband, teasing him, making him pout.

“Why are you teasing me,” Diavolo kissed her lips once softly, “I can tell you want this as much as I do.”

The one kiss was enough to drive Callie to make a move. She pressed her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she walked him backward, making him fall against the bed. Diavolo kissed her back with just as much intensity, pulling her on top of him so she was straddling his legs. She grasped his arms and shoulders, pressing her heat against him. He responded with a low groan, completely ripping the back of her dress open.

Callie gasped as the cool air hit her nipples, making them harden. He was quick to fully remove her dress, pressing kisses down her neck. He bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, making Callie cry out in pleasure. Diavolo leaned back to admire her, smiling as his hands cupped her breasts. She whimpered at his touch, pleasure rushing through her.

“Are you going to undress as well?” Callie asked him, her face heating up as his actions answered her question. He moved back on the bed, so he was sitting up against the headboard. His jewelry was gone, as were his pants, his large cock standing fully erect. Callie wanted to taste him, so she crawled up the bed on her hands and knees, fully prepared to lick him, when Diavolo grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to sit on his lap once more.

“Not yet,” he said, his lips returning to her neck. He continued to bite and suck the area, making a trail of hickies down her body. She arched her back and moaned as he made his descent, his fingers teasing her through her underwear. She was experienced as far as humans went, but Diavolo’s precision in every touch was ethereal. 

His mouth reached her nipple, and he sucked on it, receiving a loud moan in return. He appreciated how verbal she was, and ripped off her underwear, tearing it in half. The arousal was becoming unbearable, and Callie pressed herself against his hand, silently begging for him to enter her. Diavolo removed his mouth from her chest, smirking at her desperation when he noticed she had begun to sway in his arms. He wrapped one arm around her waist to support her, removing his other hand to cup her cheek.

“Calliope, are you feeling alright?” He asked her.

“Mmm,” Callie moaned, placing her own hand to her head, “I think that last bit of alcohol just hit me…” Diavolo laid her body on the bed next to him, her eyes fluttering open momentarily. “We’ll have to finish this sometime…”

Diavolo let her sleep there that night, and she knocked out the moment her head hit the pillow. His bed was plush, softer than her bed in the House of Lamentation and multiple times softer than her bed in the Human Realm. When she half woke to a rapt knock in the morning, she remained still, hoping to enjoy the little amount of time she had left in that state of comfort before having to get up.

“Come in,” Diavolo said from beside her.

“Diavolo, I’m afraid we are unable to find Calli- What did you do?” Lucifer’s voice came closer as he approached the bed. The shock in his voice was apparent and Diavolo laughed.

“Relax, Lucifer, I didn’t do anything. She had far too much to drink last night for much to happen, anyway. There’s no need to get jealous.”

“I was concerned when we were unable to find her this morning.”

“I see. I suppose she’s needed to cook the food from the Human Realm now as well. Such a shame, I was enjoying watching her. Very well,” Diavolo leaned over the bed and shook her body gently, fully waking her up.

“Mmmm?” she mumbled, opening one eye to glance at the demon. “Good morning.” She sat upwards and stretched her arms above her head, the blankets falling onto her lap, gasping when she saw Lucifer standing there. She pulled the blankets back up to cover her nude upper body, blushing. Lucifer was staring at her, quickly turning his face as he realized it.

“How’re you feeling?” Diavolo asked her, and she turned her attention back to the demon prince.

“Much better from last night,” she confessed. She barely felt hungover.  _ Maybe Devildom alcohol is different than Human Realm alcohol? _

“Good. You’ll be cooking today with Solomon, so once you’re dressed Barbatos will show you everything you’ll need.” Callie nodded, looking at a pile of clothes at the base of the bed. They were hers, someone must have gotten them for her while she was still asleep. Diavolo then turned his attention back to Lucifer. “Will that be all, Lucifer?”

“Yes.” Lucifer made his leave, and Callie stood up to get dressed. She had packed herself high-waisted pants and a loose cropped t-shirt. Her only issue was that she had no undergarments to wear. Her underwear she could do without, but if she raised her arms in that shirt, the underside of her chest might be seen, not to mention that they could see the outline of her breasts in it as it was. She glanced at the clothing strewn along the floor and frowned. Her bra must’ve been transformed into the destroyed dress, which was now unwearable. 

“What are you looking for?” Diavolo asked, approaching her.

“My bra.”

“Why would you need that?” Diavolo’s hands traced her back, sending shivers down her body.

“The shirts quite a bit cropped…” She began, trailing off as he brought his face close to hers. He quieted her with a kiss. It was less passionate than the night before, but his desire was present in the way he grasped at her.

“Go before I keep you here for myself,” Diavolo stated, “And hopefully we can finish what we started soon.”

Callie left his room, stopping in the first bathroom she found. Her lips were puffy from the kissing the night before, her hair was frazzled, and she gasped when she saw the hickies that made their way down her neck. She did her best to straighten her appearance, running her fingers through her hair and rinsing her face with cold water, but it was hard to cover the telltale signs of a hookup. 

Eventually, she made her way to the kitchen where Solomon was already cooking. She was fast to get to work, making as many different kinds of food as she could with the little time she had. Cheeseburgers were on the list, along with a number of other different foods. Callie attempted to make a wide variety of dishes, but she knew she wasn’t a cook. Despite that, she even managed to make a few batches of chocolate chip cookies for after.

They were bringing out the last of the dishes when the demons entered. Asmodeus was quick to rush over to Callie, pulling her in a massive hug. “Ahh, I missed you so much!”

“I was only gone for the night, Asmo,” Callie said, laughing at Asmodeus.

“What do ya mean gone for the night?” Mammon asked, pulling his brother off her. Callie cut off Asmodeus as he opened his mouth to speak, quickly coming up with an excuse.

“I had taken a walk, is all.” She rushed to cover the hickies that covered her neck. “I came back after Asmo was already asleep.”

“Can we eat already? I’m hungry,” Beel interjected, drooling at the sight of the human world food in front of him. They all sat down and began to eat, Callie smiling happily as Beel inhaled five cheeseburgers in ten seconds flat.  _ He must be enjoying her food. _

“It looks so different than our food! And they use different ingredients too,” Simeon pointed out before serving himself.

“It’s actually pretty good!” Luke stated, reaching for a second serving.

They continued to compliment Callie’s cooking, everyone blatantly ignoring Solomon’s when they realized he was a  _ horrible _ cook. He didn’t seem to notice, so the lunch went off without a hitch. Asmo insisted on sitting next to Callie, moving her hair every moment he got so he could comment on the hickies covering her neck. 

“Asmo, can you stop,” she whisper-yelled, pulling her hair back to her front for the tenth time since they sat down.

“No, Callie, I can’t. I can’t believe you slept with someone who  _ isn’t  _ me!”

“I didn’t sleep with anyone. If you stop, I promise I’ll tell you all the dirty details later.” Asmodeus pouted at her, and Callie sighed. “And I’ll come shopping with you at Majolish.”

“Yaaayyy!” Asmo wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear, “We’ll have to buy you a new bra, too. I can’t believe how much you’re teasing me right now!”

“Hey! Hands off Callie!” Mammon said, waving at Asmo’s hands. Their antics began for the second time on that trip. 

“It’s not fair, why does Asmo get to touch Callie like that,” Leviathan mumbled, face reddening when he realized he said it out loud.

“Asmo just does it,” explained Callie, pulling his arms from her.

“Callie doesn’t mind when someone as beautiful as  _ me _ touches her!” Asmo butt in, “So if anyone should touch her, it should be me.”

“Woah woah woah, if anyone it should be  _ me _ , I’m her first man,” Mammon said, pointing his thumb at his chest.

Asmodeus began to reach his hand on her thigh, stroking it. On the other side of her, Beel placed his empty hand on her leg, as if to join into the conversation. Despite her lingering arousal from the night before, the meal was turning into a nightmare, and she didn’t want a repeat of dodge pillow, food edition.

“No, no! No touching the Calliope!” Callie said, removing Asmo’s hand and shifting her leg so Beel would let go. She let out a nervous laugh as she bit into a cheeseburger. “You guys like the food, right? So, let’s talk about that instead! What’s everyone’s favorite?”

The conversation ended as soon as it began, Callie sighing behind the burger as the topic changed.  _ These demons really were a handful. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callie really cock blocks herself, huh?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, leave some constructive criticism in the comments & let me know if you want to see more of someone! :)


	10. Wet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead!

Belphegor was lonelier than normal while the retreat was going on. He missed bringing Callie up to his prison every night, watching her peaceful face. Despite the nightmares he filled her head with, on the outside she remained perfectly calm, giving no clue as to what was going on in her mind. He enjoyed watching her and listening to the soft sounds she made while she rested, and he found that it was becoming the favorite part of his day.

He was disgusted that he would miss a human, growing sick at the thought, but he couldn’t help it.  _ He was lonely _ . Lucifer was the only person who knew that he was kept away, and even then his visits were brief, spurring more loathing within Belphegor than anything else. Callie, on the other hand… Her mere presence was enough to comfort Belphegor, and he didn’t know why.  _ Maybe it was leftover from when he loved humans? Or was this one special? _ He outwardly shook his head at the thought.  _ A human, special? Hell would more likely freeze over. _

Despite himself, he couldn’t wait for Callie to return home and to sleep that night. He was antsy the whole day, unable to sleep or focus on anything but her.  _ He wanted to see her. _ There was something about the human that he couldn’t help but desire. His mind wandered to her choice in bed attire… The thought of seeing her in her tiny shorts or low cut tank tops sent chills through his body.  _ He would fuck her over a succubus any day. _

The night came slowly, and Belphegor waited to sense her sleeping. The waiting was difficult, but he knew he’d be safer if he waited for late in the night so Lucifer wouldn’t catch him and ruin it. Besides, he would have as much time as he wanted in her dreams. Slowly he made his way to his usual position against the door and he waited. And waited. Slowly but surely, when he finally felt that the time was right, he brought her to him. 

He was a bit disappointed to see her in a sweatshirt and sweat pants rather than her normal shorts, but he dismissed the thought.  _ If he couldn’t see her like this, he would see her another way. _ As she sat across from him, Belphegor admired her, analyzing each and every one of her features. He wanted to know if her face changed as she grew aroused. More importantly, he wanted to know what she looked like when there was no clothing barring him from looking at her.

_ Callie’s eyes opened, and she looked around herself. She was in a strange room she’s never been in, orange curtains and sheets draped off of beams. The bed she sat on was round, covered in soft pillows and blankets. Cardboard cutouts of stars and a moon hung from the ceiling, spinning lightly as a draft filled the room. She felt heavy and although she was in control of her body, she didn’t have much desire to move.  _

_ A demon was on the other side of the room. He had curved rams ears and a long sweater with large cargo pants with a long cow-like tail. He turned to face her, violet eyes staring at her behind dark blue and white hair. She had seen that shade of violet somewhere before. Where? He stared intently at her, almost as if waiting for her to do something. _

_ “Take off your clothes,” he commanded. His voice was gentle, and she wasn’t afraid of him, but she decided that there was no harm in doing what she was told. When her clothes came off, the demon smiled at her, his eyes hungrily staring at her body. _

Belphegor was surprised that she complied so easily. He didn’t have to force her or scare her into listening, she did it on her own accord. He smiled, growing curious about what she would let him do to her. 

_ Callie’s nipples grew hard as the breeze hit them. His stare was giving her goosebumps, but she didn’t cover herself. It actually felt nice. He began to approach her then, his hands falling on her thighs. A small gasp escaped her mouth as he squeezed them, bringing his grip closer to her inner thighs. _

_ “How’d you get those marks, Calliope?” He asked her, gesturing to the hickies that ran from her neck to the center of her breasts. _

_ “Lord Diavolo.” _

Belphegor shuddered at the name. He was disgusted that Diavolo had laid his hands on the human that sat in front of him now. He wanted to stop what he was doing completely in his disgust, but he also grew slightly possessive of the girl.  _ Why should he get to touch the human, while Belphegor was stuck in the attic? _

_ “I see,” the demon said to her, his hands making their way up to her hips, “Did you enjoy it?” _

_ “We didn’t do much… I was too drunk to, so we stopped.” _

_ “Do you wish you two slept together, then?” _

_ She cocked her head at him, turning to the side as she thought. A slight smile appeared on her lips as she considered his question. _

_ “I wish I wasn’t left with… what’s the female version of blue balls?” The demon in front of her began to chuckle, pausing his hand’s ascent. _

Belphegor actually laughed at the girl, holding back from making too much noise. As he covered his mouth with his hand, he considered what she had said. If she was left like that, she must be very horny.

_ “Be honest with me, Calliope. Do you know who I am?” _

_ “...No. Should I?”  _

_ “No. That’s good.” _

_ The demon kissed her very slowly, enjoying each second her lips were pressed against his. Her fingers ran through his hair, and he let out a soft moan as they brushed against the base of his horns. The demon’s hands wrapped around her waist and he lifted her as though she weighed nothing, laying her down in the center of the bed.  _

Belphegor already had a raging erection both in and out of the dream. He grasped at it through his pants, relishing the sight of her nude body in his mind.

_ He kissed his way down her neck, his lips covering every inch of her body. The moans that escaped her mouth when his lips grazed her chest made his cock twitch in his pants, but he was determined to wait until he’s touched every part of her body. He teased her, purposefully avoiding her heat as he made his way down. Callie, even in her dream, was impatient, and she grasped the demon’s horns in attempt to guide him back to her core. He growled at the contact, both in pleasure and annoyance, glaring at her from between her legs. _

_ “Wait,” he commanded.  _

_ He continued to tease her, bringing his hands close to her core and removing them, making her whimper. He enjoyed listening to the noises she made as she was denied the pleasure she longed for. Raising his body to her chest, he licked around one nipple, causing her to moan in delight. He followed it by biting down roughly, making Callie yelp. Her face flushed darker and she began to breathe heavily. The demon laughed at her, dragging one of her hands down to his erection, and making her grasp it. _

_ He moaned as she stroked his length, reaching into his pants without permission to feel the member fully. Between her legs, she felt herself growing wet and gently bucked her hips upwards towards the throbbing erection in her hands.  _

_ “Not yet.” The demon undressed and laid on his back next to her. Callie had very little time to admire his body as he pulled her face to his cock, and she stuck her tongue out without instruction, licking it’s length from balls to tip. The demon let out a loud moan as she began sucking on the head, his fingers grasping her hair. The moans only grew in quantity and volume as she sucked more and more of it, eventually grasping and jerking off what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. _

_ “You’re… Very good at that…” The demon said between moans, pressing her head further onto his cock. She moaned at the pressure, her mouth vibrating around him, making him twitch. _

Precum was dripping down Belphegor’s cock as he grasped at it. The dream had made him too close, too soon, but he wouldn’t allow himself to cum until he fucked her thoroughly. Luckily, having a demon’s stamina, he would be able to hold off for a while. Callie was growing visibly wet, her sweatpants sporting a small dark stain which only grew in size as she became more and more aroused.

_ The demon lifted her mouth from his length, pulling her on top of him. He kissed her, his tongue swirling in her mouth, tasting the salty precum that was leaking inside of her. He spread her legs and began to tease her, rubbing himself between her wet folds. Callie let out a low moan, barely able to hold herself up above him from the pleasure of it all. _

_ “Please…” She moaned, pressing her hips down against him. _

_ “Please what?” The demon asked, despite him knowing exactly what she wanted. _

_ “I want your cock.” She replied, nails digging into his back as he once again rubbed himself against her clit. _

_ “That’s not a question.” He pinching one of her nipples with his fingers. _

_ “Fuck this,” Callie grumbled, twisting her hips in a way that his length was directly at her entrance. She pressed her body down swiftly, giving them no time to adjust to the new sensations as his cock was fully inside of her. The demon thrust upwards and Callie moaned loudly as her body grew tighter from the sensation. He continued to thrust like that, eventually grabbing her wrists and holding her up above him so he could watch her breasts bounce. _

_ “You want to fuck so badly? Fine, we’ll fuck.” The demon was quick to roll her onto her stomach, propping himself up above her. He frowned at the sight of the four pact markings and rammed his cock into her, growing angry.  _

He couldn’t believe that she had made pacts with four of his brothers, one of which was his twin. A pathetic, puny, weak human managed to make pacts with FOUR of them. And yet, Lucifer couldn’t understand why humans were dangerous? He glanced back up at her face, contorted in pleasure, and relaxed once more. He didn’t know why she had that effect on him, but he knew that he was still horny, and he had a human waiting to relieve him.

_ The demon continued ramming into her, snaking one hand around her legs to play with her clit. Her moans were nonstop, almost forming one long sound if it wasn’t for his thrusts to break them up. Eventually, he flipped her back over. He could feel her growing tighter as she grew closer, and he wanted to see her when she came. _

_ This time he thrust slower, enjoying the looks of pleasure that formed on her face. One of his hands continued to play with her clit while she touched every part of his body that she could. As his pace quickened once more, her nails scratched his back, her hips thrusting up to meet him. She was almost at her breaking point, running her hands through his hair and grasping his horns for support. The demon growled, the contact and constant squeezing of his cock making him grow close to his own release. _

_ “Are you going to come for me, Calliope?” The demon asked, sounding more like a statement than a question. Rather than reply, her mouth formed a large ‘O’ as she reached her orgasm. Her back arched and her entire body tightened as she climaxed, pulling the demon’s orgasm out of him as well. He continued to thrust into her as he came, shooting inside her The moans that escaped him had Callie in ecstasy, and she pulled his hair as he came, rubbing the base of his horns to increase his sounds. He pulled out of her slowly, laying on his side as he pulled her against him. They laid there and cuddled, him as the big spoon, her as the little one. _

Belphegor ended the dream before it could continue. The human girl had certainly gotten a rise out of him, and he found himself wanting to see more of her. The orgasm he shared with her in the dream was intense, far more intense than any he’d had before, and it shocked him that a human could create those sensations. He glanced at her face, which had returned to its peaceful state and he stared at it, thinking.  _ Maybe humans weren’t as bad as he thought they were. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor is one of my faves :) so I might be a little bit biased giving him his own chapter
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed, now to figure out what to do next ~


	11. The Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for awhile! I'm becoming increasingly more depressed, and my birthday was last Sunday, so I tried celebrating that, and midterms are coming up, so I've been a bit distracted. enjoy :)

“Come on Callie, you  _ promised _ we would go shopping!” Asmodeus whined, jumping on the girl’s bed. She had textbooks open and papers strewn all over it as she was studying for a test that was coming in a few days. Asmo crushed a few of the papers, making her sigh.

“I didn’t think you meant  _ immediately _ ! I have so much studying to catch up on.” Callie sighed a second time before closing the book she was holding. “Fine, I’ll go. Just let me change out of my uniform first.”

“Yayy!” Asmo made his way towards Callie’s closet and began pulling clothes out of it, eventually holding up a tiny dress that left little to the imagination.

“We’re going shopping. I am  _ not _ wearing that!”

“But we’re going to Majolish, you have to dress up!”

“Fine, fine, just let me wear what I’m comfortable in. I’ll make sure it’s Asmo-approved.” Callie chose a tight black sweater and a black mini-skirt, pairing it with stockings and her heeled boots. Asmo fluffed her hair until he deemed it ‘good enough’ and pulled her out the door to Majolish.

Majolish looked like any high-end department store from the Human Realm with a lot of stylish clothes and accessories, and a lot of high price tags. Asmodeus spent his time pulling Calliope around as he held up different shirts for him to try on.

“That one looks nice,” Callie said, gesturing to the shirt in his hand.

“You said that about the last three! I need specifics! Does it bring out my eyes, or emphasize my physique, or draw attention to me? That’s the only way I’ll know it’s right!”

“How am I supposed to know about your ‘physique’ if you’re just holding it up over your clothes?”

“You’re right! Let’s go try these on right now! Plus, I grabbed a few clothes for you to try on, too!”

“When did you have time to grab me clothes?”

“When we entered, I pointed to a few things, and you  _ rudely _ ignored me while you looked at your D.D.D,” Asmo said as they entered the dressing room. He began to pull off his clothes, neatly folding them before pulling on a new shirt. “What do you think of this?”

“It’s nice, but I think it needs something more to it. Looks a bit plain,” Callie said, checking her D.D.D once more as Asmo tried on a different outfit. “I’m sorry about that, Satan was text-yelling at me for missing our study session.”

“He should know that shopping with  _ moi _ is so much more important than some silly study session! What do you think of this one?” 

“I like that shirt a lot more. But, my grades are the only reason I’ve been able to afford college, so I need them to be high.”

“Unless you’re studying anatomy with hands-on learning, I don’t see the point.” Asmodeus displayed another shirt, sighing when Callie didn’t respond right away. “I thought you’d be a good shopping partner, Callie! You should be focused on me, and only me!”

“I am focused on you. This shirt is… a lot to take in.” 

“A lot is a good thing! I want people’s eyes on me!”

“No, I think it’s too much. I mean, you want their eyes on you, not your clothes.”

“I  _ guess _ … But why not have them drawn to me by my clothes, and then focusing on me when my clothes are strewn all over the floor!”

“If that’s what’s going to work for you, go for it.” Asmo pulled off his shirt before turning to Callie, pulling her shirt over her head.

“Your turn!” He was fiddling with her skirt, unzipping it before it dropped down her legs and unclasping her bra.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think this is an excuse to get me naked,” Callie said, covering her bare chest with her hands.

“I don’t need an excuse to get you naked,” he purred, wrapping his hands around her waist as he looked into the mirror, “I don’t mind seeing the two of us like this. You and me, together. We look so cute!” 

The two of them did look like an attractive couple. Asmodeus rested his head on Callie’s shoulder, sighing in content as his hands began to roam her body. She shivered under his touch, leaning back against his frame as he lowered his hands. He paused below her belly button, enjoying her quickened breathing and flushed face. Being the Avatar of Lust, arousal was already coursing through his body.

He began to trail his hand down below her underwear, teasing her as his fingers brushed over her clit. His other hand raised from her waist to her breast, squeezing it. Callie gasped, reaching behind her to run her fingers through Asmodeus’ hair.

“So it is an excuse to get me naked,” Callie breathed, whimpering as Asmo brushed against her a second time.

“No, but you put the idea in my head,” he pinched her nipple, happily watching her face as she stifled a moan. 

“W-What if someone hears?” She normally wouldn’t care, but being in the Devildom had scared Callie enough that she didn’t need the fear of what a demon would do if they heard them in passing. With humans, it was easy. She would walk away and laugh it off. But where she was, she didn’t know what would happen.

“Let’s make it quick then.” Asmo bent her over, lowering her tights and underwear. “I’ve felt how horny you’ve been, Callie. Do you think it’d pass by the Avatar of Lust? And I finally have you all to myself…”

“Demons can sense that?” Callie asked, gasping as Asmo’s length teased her entrance.

“Me more than anyone. But yes, if they were paying attention.” He slowly entered her, giving her a few moments to adjust to his size before thrusting in her all the way. “And I’m always paying attention.”

Callie tightened at the sudden thrust, letting out a small squeal. Asmo grew more gentle as his hands caressed her ass, trying to be slow in his movements to not hurt the human. Unlike in her dream, Callie struggled to adjust to his size, whimpering each time he filled her. Her position didn’t help, her knees threatening to give out below her at any moment, her hands against the wall her only support. Her tights kept her legs restricted, and she couldn’t spread them any further to aid the demon behind her.

“I know what might be fun!” Asmodeus leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear. The new position pressed his cock against her sweet spot, and she was unable to hold back the moan that left her lips. “Let me use my powers on you. Your body will be ready for me, and it’ll feel so, so much better!”

“O-Okay,” she managed to get out, Asmo’s hands massaging her breasts.

“Just relax, okay? When you begin to feel them, just be open to the feeling, and don’t fight it.” Through her magical training, Callie was able to feel the moment Asmodeus channeled his powers towards her. Rather than fight against them as she did on the retreat, or reject them using the pact, she welcomed them and felt heat fill her body instantly.

Asmodeus thrust into her a few times, causing Callie to moan loudly. Her senses had been heightened significantly, and each time Asmo pressed into her, pleasure coursed through her body. He reached behind himself, pulling his scarf around Callie’s mouth, gagging her. The action only made her moan more, which was luckily muffled.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long…” Heat was already rushing to her core, and Callie found it hard to hold back the coming release. She wanted to alert Asmo in some way, her fingers clenching the wall as she tried to hold back long enough to tell him. “Don’t worry. You can cum.”

Callie didn’t need any more permission as she felt the most intense, toe-curling orgasm wash over her. The muscles in her abdomen contracted as she met her release, and if it wasn’t for Asmodeus holding her hips, she might have collapsed. She was lucky that she was gagged, otherwise, she would have alerted the entire store.

Asmo continued to plunge into her, increasing his speed as he fucked her over-sensitive sex, keeping her tight around him. He normally had the stamina to go on for hours, or even days if he chose, but he decided to keep his word to make it a quickie. He brought all of his attention to reaching his own climax, his powers filling Callie and bringing her to a second orgasm. He let her body massage his length, pulling at his own release until he eventually came inside of her.

“Oh,” Callie groaned as he undid the scarf, his powers leaving her feeling cold and slightly empty. Her body was exhausted, and she wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep after the two orgasms left her tired.

“That was so good,” Asmo smiled at her as he helped her off the wall, “Next time you feel horny, you should let me help you! I promise you’ll feel even better next time.”

“I don’t think even better is possible,” Callie laughed, pulling up her tights and underwear as she reaching for her bra, “Thank you.”

“Wait!! You haven’t even tried on your clothes yet!” Asmo said, pulling a dress off the hanger.

“Do I have to? I’m all blah now.” Callie gestured to her body. She would have to ask if they had a bathroom so she could clean up.

“ _ Fine. _ But you owe me one next time!” The two of them made their way out of the store, Asmo buying the clothes they liked, and Callie stopping to clean up. They talked as they made their way to the House of Lamentation, Asmo splitting off as they entered to return his bags to his room. 

Satan passed by her hurriedly, and Callie called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. “Satan! I’m sorry about missing our study session earlier. Asmo pulled me out shopping and I totally forgot it was today.”

“Don’t worry about it, I had forgotten about it completely.” Satan turned around to leave, Callie growing confused as she walked to catch up to him.

“You texted me about it an hour ago… Is everything okay?” Satan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before placing his hand on her back, guiding her towards the common room. It reminded Callie of how Lucifer had led her away from the paintings at the retreat, and she grew increasingly confused as he didn’t say anything to her. “Why aren’t you saying anything?”

“There’s a situation.” Satan opened the door to show everyone standing there, looking either annoyed or bored. Asmodeus walked in behind them, sighing dramatically.

“Why’d you call this meeting so suddenly, Lucifer? My clothes are going to get wrinkled if I don’t put them away.” Asmodeus whined, taking a seat on the couch.

“Satan and I switched bodies,” Satan said, everyone looking at him confused.

“Satan, you  _ are _ Satan,” Mammon said, pointing out the appeared obvious. Satan shook his head, and Lucifer opened his mouth to explain.

“No, I’m Satan. Lucifer and I accidentally switched bodies. So that’s actually Lucifer.” The real Satan, the one inside Lucifer’s body, continued on to explain what had happened. They both touched a forbidden book which caused them to switch places.

“Hold on. You’re saying that Satan is actually Lucifer on the inside, and Lucifer is actually Satan on the inside?!” Asmodeus said, crossing his arms over his chest. “That’s confusing.”

“Really?” Beel chimed in, glancing between the two of them.

“Eh,” said Leviathan flippantly, looking down at his phone.

“Whaddya mean ‘eh’?! This is confusing as heck!” Mammon said.

“The whole switching bodies story is classic anime fare. I’ve seen it a million times LMAO.” Leviathan said, continuing to type away at the device.

“Ugh, I can’t believe this is happening… How am I going to explain this Diavolo…?” Satan said, placing his hand on his chest. His Lucifer impersonation was impeccable, and everyone began to laugh. Callie covered her mouth to hide a snort, and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself...” Lucifer said, “But we should be back to our own bodies in a few days. For now, we’ll go to school as normal-”

“What? Are you insane?!” Satan asked.

“Of course we’ll go to school. If we don’t, Diavolo will start asking questions.”

“Why can’t you guys just act like your sick?” Mammon asked.

“Diavolo will probably show up here and insist on taking care of you two. It’s better if they act normal,” answered Asmo.

“I don’t want Diavolo knowing I’ve allowed a mistake like this to happen,” Lucifer confessed, and Satan rolled his eyes.

“Of course, in the end, this is all about saving face, huh?” Satan looked angry with Lucifer and tensions were growing in the room.

“That doesn’t matter. Until we return to normal, you are to stay with me whenever possible. Understood?”

“Oh fuck no. Hard pass.” Satan said, and Callie shifted uneasily.  _ Should she even be here for this conversation? _

“You think I like it? Unless I knew you weren’t going to take advantage of the fact that you look like me, it’s going to have to be this way. Protest as much as you want,  **_you will not leave my side. Understood?_ ** ”

“ **No.** **Fuck that** ,” Satan said, taking a step towards Lucifer.

“In case you’ve forgotten, I look like you as well.” Satan was practically growling at Lucifer, but he took a step away as he attempted to keep his cool.

“Heh. Now things are gettin’ interesting-” Mammon said, and Callie pinched his arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Your brothers look like they’re going to kill each other and you’re saying it’s getting interesting?” Callie rolled her eyes. She knew about sibling feuds, and how bad they could get when both parties were as stubborn as the two demons in front of her.

“You’ll be staying in my room until we both return to normal,” Lucifer said, and Satan scoffed.

“NO. You may be making me stay near you, but I’m  _ not _ staying in your room.” Satan protested.

“You could barely step foot in your room with the books all over the place. Unless you have a better idea?” Lucifer asked, glancing at his brothers. None of them offered their rooms except Beel, who was turned down at the thought that he would bite one of them in the middle of the night. “Alright, Callie, it looks like we’ll be staying in  _ your _ room for a while.”

“What? Why mine?” She said, a bit surprised they would choose her room.

“It’s large enough for the three of us, you won’t give us any issues, and quite frankly, you don’t have a choice. Pardon the imposition.”

“What?!” Mammon began to protest, Lucifer quickly silencing him.

“Fine,” Callie said, walking to exit the common room. “See you later  _ roomies. _ ”

“Where are you going?” Lucifer asked her.

“To my room? You and Lu- You and Satan have to stay together, but I don’t have to stay with you guys.” She caught herself before she used the incorrect name, exiting before he could say anything else. Mammon followed behind her, complaining the entire way.

“I can’t believe ya gotta share your room with the two of them! I mean it’s so unfair.”

“You sound like Levi.” Callie pointed out, laughing when Mammon attempted to protest. “You basically sleep in my room half the time, anyway. There’s no difference if it’s two other people.”

In actuality, Callie was okay with the two brothers staying in her room from a sleeping standpoint. She slept fine whenever Mammon would crash in her room, but when she slept alone, she had nightmares or dreamt of the same demon over and over, not to mention that she would wake up feeling like she hadn’t slept in the first place. At first, she assumed her brain was making up scenarios with a random demon she saw in passing, but after the fifth or sixth time, she began to think that the dreams might have been something more.  _ A few consecutive days with the demons in her room might help her feel more well-rested. As long as they didn’t kill one another first. _

The minute Lucifer and Satan entered her room, they fought. Satan spent his time imitating Lucifer to the enjoyment of the other brothers. Mammon discovered that Lucifer inside of Satan’s body was weaker than him and held no threat, and began to plan all the things he would be able to get away with. By the time all the demons left, Lucifer bribed Beelzebub to have Mammon hung upsidedown in the stairway, and his and Satan’s fight was growing out of hand.

Callie left her room to escape the chaos, thinking of ways to get them to calm down.  _ At this rate, they’d be strangling one another by the end of the week. _ As she entered the stairway, she heard Mammon yelling and ran to the noise.

“Callie! Ya gotta help me!” Mammon yelled as he spotted her come in.

“What the-? So he was serious about tying you up,” She said as she made her way over to him. He was tied with a rope, hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the stairway, his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied together.

“This ain’t the first time, either,” Mammon said, shuddering at the thought, “Last time I was up here for three days.” 

“Let’s hope I don’t get in trouble for helping you out early…” Callie grabbed his ankles and began pulling at the knot that held them together. It was tied tightly due to Beel’s otherworldly strength, and she struggled with it, eventually pulling the rope off and moving towards his arms. 

“Nah, if anything it’d be for being out past curfew. Why’re ya out so late, anyway? Not that I’m not happy you’re helpin’ me…”

“Lucifer and Satan are at each other’s throats-”

“They’re always like that,” Mammon said, causing Callie to pause.

“No, it’s worse than normal… My room’s going to end up destroyed if I don’t cool them down somehow.”

“I get it, so ya went looking for the Great Mammon to ask for help! Well don’t worry, I’ll help ya. I’ve got an idea already, too.”

“Should I trust another one of your ideas?” Callie finally untied his arms and began working on the rope holding him up. 

“My ideas are great. Levi’s got this game comin’ in, and it basically sucks you into the world. Ya can’t leave until you beat it, and it’ll force them to make up or die. Cause if ya die in-game, ya die in real life.”

“Why do you know so much about this game?” She pulled the last knot out, and Mammon fell to the floor. “Are you actually Levi? Did you two body switch and not tell anyone?”

“Nah, he just won’t shut up about it. So let’s just go ask Levi and-”

“We have class tomorrow, though. I don’t want to be up all night playing a game.”

“Who wants to go to class anyway?”

“Um, me?”

“Fine, fine, after class then.” Mammon walked Callie back to her room, thanking her for getting him down. She hesitated before opening the door, already hearing the arguing going on inside. “You can stay in my room if ya want.” 

Callie sighed before turning the handle. “Thanks. If they become too much I’ll take you up on your offer.” Inside, Lucifer and Satan were arguing about who should take the bed and who should take the couch.

“Don’t you think  _ I _ should take the bed?” Callie asked, putting her hands on her hips. The two ignored her, continuing with their argument.

“I’m the oldest, so I should take the bed,” Lucifer said, placing his hand on his chest.

“Actually, I’m the oldest in your body. And the strongest. So  _ I _ should get the bed.” Satan said, removing the coat that Lucifer wore around his shoulders.

“And where am I supposed to sleep?” Callie asked, sighing when she didn’t get an answer. They were so caught up at being angry with each other that they didn’t hear her. Callie walked into the bathroom with her pajamas, opting for a sweatshirt and sweatpants since there was one blanket in her room, and it would go to the person who slept on her bed.

She crawled onto the couch, claiming it for herself before anyone could argue. She fell asleep almost the moment her head hit the surface, worn out from the long day. She slept well, just like she had planned, having very few dreams throughout the night. When she woke up, rather than on the couch as she had been, she was moved to the bed and was snuggled below the warm covers. Neither Lucifer or Satan was up yet, so Callie closed her eyes a second time, drifting back to sleep until someone began shaking her.

“Calliope, get up. We’re going to be late.” She squinted her eyes open to see Satan shaking her. She had to remind herself that it was actually Lucifer stuck in Satan’s body.

“What time is it…” She groaned, pulling the blankets further around her. 

“Get up, Calliope. Don’t make me tell you again. We missed breakfast, and we’ll miss our classes too if you don’t get up now.” Callie jumped up when she understood what Lucifer was saying. He was already fully dressed, and Satan was behind him rushing to pull on Lucifer’s uniform. Callie pulled off her shirt as she walked to her closet, quickly throwing on her shirt. She barely managed to zip her skirt before Lucifer was pulling her out of the room, leaving her to finish buttoning her shirt and jacket as she walked out of the house.

She attempted to fix her hair as they entered RAD, but the severe case of bed head had left it unruly. She was sure it looked like she was out all night, and if it wasn’t for the situation, Lucifer would have lectured her about it.

“Hello, Lucifer!” Diavolo said, approaching the three of them. “What happened this morning? You always stop by the assembly hall first thing, but you didn’t show today.” Lucifer looked shocked, and Satan struggled to come up with a good reply before deciding to act as an over the top Lucifer and give it away immediately.

“Hello hello hello, Diavolo. I’m so happy to see you! You’re all I ever think about, honey. I dreamt about you AGAIN last night, so I overslept, which is why I wasn’t in the assembly hall!” Satan said with a smile, and Lucifer glared at him. If he was in his normal body, and looks could kill, Satan would have been dead on the floor. “You look so tense, Diavolo. If you’d like I could give you a nice massage? How about your arms? Your legs too!”

“I don’t sound like that, do I?” Lucifer whispered to Callie, seeming genuinely concerned.

“I don’t feel tense at all. Besides, I was asking Lucifer. What are you doing in Lucifer’s body Satan?” Diavolo asked, smiling at him. They were forced to come clean about the entire event, Satan and Lucifer explaining everything. “So, Lucifer, what do you plan on doing about your speech? It’s only a few days away and it’s supposed to be for the entire student body.”

“I… completely forgot about the speech,” Lucifer confessed. He knew that if he left it to Satan, he would make him look like an ass to the entire student body. “Hmm… What to do…”

“Hopefully you’ll return back to normal by then.” Diavolo said, “Besides, you said it should only last a few days.”

Callie spent the rest of the day stuck between Lucifer and Satan’s arguing. The moment classes ended, she took off to look for Levi, Mammon following closely behind her.  _ She had to get them to calm down, otherwise, they’ll blow up  _ **_soon._ ** She knocked furiously on Levi’s door, out of breath from speed walking there, not stopping until he opened it.

“Gah! Why’re you knocking so much?” Callie squeezed her way into the room before asking him for help.

“Levi I need a favor. That game you got-”

“Dogi Maji Memorium! It’s right here.” Mammon held up the game, having taken it off of Levi’s desk as she talked.

“Hey! Get your hands off that, it’s brand new!” Levi said, grabbing the game from him.

“Look, Lucifer and Satan are going to kill each other. We have to force them to calm down and try to work things out otherwise one of them is going to do something they’ll regret.” Callie said, “And if we force them to be in a game together, they’ll have no choice but to talk.”

“...Fine.” Levi said, entering their information in the game, “But only because I think it’ll be fun, and I still get to play it first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter now, so I hope I can make it up by having it up soon! thanks for reading :)


	12. Dogi Maji Memorium~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tumblr for writing prompts and updates! Link will be at the end

When Callie spawned in the game, she wasn’t around any of the brothers. Looking around, she was in a human world highschool. She stretched her arms above her head, basking in the warmth of the sun on her back. She hadn’t felt it in a long time, and it felt real enough that she could pretend she was back in the human realm, as long as she ignored the NPC’s standing around, making silent conversation. 

Callie wasn’t sure why she spawned separately from the demons, so she took her time in making her way towards the school, observing the students around her. The girls were in short skirts, and Callie was annoyed to see that her own plaid skirt barely covered her ass. The shirt was tucked in, covered by a pale blue jacket, a bow tied loosely around the collar, and her legs partially covered by grey thigh-high socks.  _ She would have to talk with Levi about why she looks like she’s wearing a schoolgirl Halloween costume. _

Suddenly an icon appeared in her vision, directing her to a classroom, and she made her way there, hoping to get some answers. When she entered the room, she was met with the demons standing in the corner talking. Leviachan was the first to notice her approach, his face flushing as his eyes wandered over her body.

“Wooaaahhh!” He said as if he just won a one of a kind, ultra-rare card that he would be able to show off in his fan clubs.

“Leviachan, why do I look like I’m missing half my skirt?” Callie asked, pulling it down. He shrugged, and Callie flushed as the other demons looked at her. “And why did I spawn outside?”

“I guess you’re taller than the normal heroine. And I made you the heroine, so that’s probably why you spawned separately. We all have to try to gain intimacy points with you to win the game! But of course, I’m going to get the good ending, as I already said.”

“Did I miss when you explained what kind of game we’re in?” Callie asked, “And what do you mean, intimacy points?” Leviachan walked her through it, telling her about the good ending and how they could get it. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take one for the team and make sure we get that good ending, so you guys can just sit back and relax!” Stupidmammon said, and Callie burst out laughing as his name popped up in her vision.

“I’m sorry- Stupidmammon?!” She continued to laugh at the name and Stupidmammon hit Leviachan’s arm.

“I said to change the name!”

“I can’t now!” Leviachan shrugged and Callie continued laughing.

“So you two are the ones behind this,” Satan said, walking up to Stupidmammon angrily.

“Gah! Satan, get Lucifer’s ugly face out of my personal space.” Stupidmammon said.

“Actually, I’m Satan. The curse must be nullified in this world.” Satan, in his own body, placed his hand on his chin to think about it, and Lucifer smirked.

“Stupidmammon? What was that again about my ugly face?” He repeated, and Mammon backed away, scared. 

“I knew Stupidmammon would live up to the name I made for him lololol,” Leviachan said. Lucifer and Satan began to turn the game into a competition as to who was good enough to get the happy ending, Leviachan becoming positive it would be him since he was experienced in dating sims, and Stupidmammon grew jealous, deciding that it had to be him.

“So basically, you guys have to impress me?” Callie asked, making sure she knew what was going on, “And I kind of just hang out with you guys and do nothing?”

“Kind of. You have to raise our intimacy level’s as time goes on. Let me show you,” Leviachan walked behind Callie so he could see the icons on her menu, reaching his arm around her to show her where to access each thing.

“Hey! Stop gettin’ all close to Callie, Leviachan! You’re just tryin’ to raise your score right now!” Stupidmammon stepped in front of Callie, making her squished between the two demons. He stepped close to her, making her stumble back into Leviachan, who was surprisingly strong despite being a social recluse. 

“He won’t be much of an opponent,” Satan said, gesturing at Mammon.

“Stop, Stupidmammon,” Callie said, pushing him so he took a step back. “I’ve never played a dating sim before, so he’s just showing me how everything works. What were you saying about my data log?”

Callie found the instructions Leviachan gave fairly simple and raised his intimacy score a few points once he was no longer looking at her screen. The bell rang for their class, and Callie groaned as she sat in the seat indicated for her. 

“Why do we have to actually have class?” Callie complained, the fake teacher shushing her from the front of the room. Sighing, Callie ripped a paper out of her notebook and scribbled a small stick figure on it, giving him a top hat and a cane. She made him say the word ‘hey’ before folding it up and passing it to Stupidmammon.

He quickly scribbled a note back, drawing a stick figure of his own and asking ‘what’s up’. Callie smiled, flipping the paper over to re-draw her stick figure, this time holding a wad of cash. She put a little arrow, the figure saying ‘this money is for you’. Mammon flushed as he read it, a smile covering his face as he stared at the fake money in her stick figure’s hand. Callie couldn’t help but raise his intimacy a bit, the look on his face too cute not to.

“Stupidmammon, can you answer the question?” The teacher asked, pulling the two of them from their notes. Callie mumbled the answer under her breath, somehow knowing it despite having not listened at all. Mammon repeated it, writing back a small thank you as the teacher continued to drone on. The rest of the day was a blur of boring classes and afterschool activities as the game showed them the proper way to play. It was more directed to the demons because the heroine didn’t have to have any skills in order to impress them.

During the lunch break the next day, Leviachan pulled Callie outside under a tree, where he prepared a small picnic for the two of them.

“So I saw that you didn’t bring lunch today, so I took it upon myself to pack you a bento box!” Leviachan pulled her down so she was seated next to him, opening the box and picking up the first thing and bringing it to her lips. “It’s really good! Say ‘ahh’!”

“Leviachan, I-” Callie was cut off as he stuck the first piece of food in her mouth. She moaned as she tasted it, savoring the taste before she swallowed. “This is so good!”

“I’m glad you like it! I’ll put a love spell on this bite to make it extra tasty~”

“Mmmm!” Callie groaned, covering her mouth before he could feed her anymore. “Leviachan, this is really good but… I’d like it a lot better if you shared it with me!” Callie uncovered her mouth once she was sure he wouldn’t feed her anymore, and took the chopsticks from his hand. “I want you to try it!”

She fed him the next bite, his face heating up as she watched him expectantly. He had been oddly confident beforehand, and Callie was relieved to see that his flustered state returned. 

“Callie, I-I’m supposed to be increasing my intimacy score with you!” He whined, and Callie giggled, handing him back the chopsticks. 

“I’m sorry Leviachan, I just wanted to share with you!”

Later that day, Callie was on a quest to find Lucifer. He hadn’t shown up to any of the classes, and a prompt popped up in her vision to look for him. She wandered around, eventually making her way up to the roof. He was laying on a bench, leaning back with his eyes closed.

“What’re you doing up here by yourself?” Callie asked, sitting next to him. 

“Taking a nap.” He opened one eye to look at her, smiling slightly. “What? You think it’s strange that I’d skip class to take a nap?”

“It’s… Very unlike you.” She confessed.

“Well, Diavolo isn’t in this world, so I don’t have to worry about being a disgrace to him in any way… It’s a weight off my shoulders.”

“I’m sure it becomes a lot to…” Callie paused as she considered the right way to word her statement. “To always consider how your actions affect Diavolo.”

“I agreed to it when I first came to the Devildom. I knew what I was getting into.” Lucifer paused as he and Callie looked at each other. “My brother’s, on the other hand… They could learn a thing or two about their actions.”

“I guess so…” There was another silence as the two of them got lost in their own thoughts. “Can I stay up here with you? I really hate these fake classes. I mean, why would you have to  _ learn _ in a game?”

“Sure,” Lucifer said with a laugh, “I still don’t understand it. Especially the intimacy scores.”

“The constant sunshine makes it worth it. Being spoiled by Leviachan isn’t bad either, but the sunlight really is the best part.”

“Do you miss the human realm?” Lucifer asked, ignoring her statement about his brother.

“...Sometimes I do. Sometimes I wish I could bring everyone home and show them my favorite parts of it. There are so many things I’d love to share with you guys.” Callie’s thoughts wandered to her home. Her rent was being paid by Diavolo, and she contacted her family and friends briefly, relieved that they didn’t question her disappearance too much. Rather than her apartment and social life, Callie found that she mostly missed the small things like sunlight and trees, and not being concerned that a demon would kill her any time she was alone.

“Maybe the next break you’ll be able to.” Lucifer sat up, running a hand through his hair. “Apparently I have to go to a class now or else I’ll have detention and lose intimacy points. Don’t tell Diavolo I skipped classes, even in this world.”

“My lips are sealed.” 

The next few in-game days grew together as a blur of classes, after school activities and compliments. The demons were growing tired of coming up with cheesy lines, and Callie was tired of raising intimacy levels, eventually maxing everyone out as to not make decisions and letting the game take away points when necessary. Luckily, it was the last day of the game before the final cutscene. Callie wanted to make the most of it and was walking around outside enjoying the last of her time of virtual sunshine.

“Mind if I join you?” Satan asked from behind her, joining her on her trek of the playable area.

“Sure,” Callie said, looking at the demon next to her. He looked like he had something to say and eventually opened his mouth to speak.

“By the way… I’m sorry. Lucifer and I are the reason you got caught up in all of this. I just wanted to apologize for that before we go back to the real world.”

“It’s alright… The game had a few fun parts. I actually wanted to talk to you about something before we go back.” She waited for Satan’s okay before continuing, stopping at a bench to sit. “So I’m not sure if you know this, but I have a lot of siblings.”

“How many?” 

“Five. I’m the oldest out of all of them. The next oldest… She used to be really similar to me. We would act the same, and it was almost like she was my child rather than my half-sister. But every time she would misbehave, my mom would tell her to act more like me. My mom put a lot of pressure on me to be perfect and responsible, so she could use me as an example for her other children. The more she did that, the more my sister began to hate everything about me. I mean, one time when she was six, she walked up to me in a playground and just started kicking me.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Well… The situation kind of reminds me a bit of you and Lucifer. I mean… It’s okay that you don’t like him, and you can’t force yourself to like someone if you don’t. But I don’t think he sees you as a child as much as you think. He just is doing what he thinks is expected from him, especially as Diavolo’s right hand man.”

“I can’t say I agree with you there,” Satan said, thinking about what she said, “But I appreciate you telling me that I don’t have to force myself to like him. That’s a refreshing point of view… You’re the first person to say something like that to me.”

“It’s just from my experience. From someone who has a younger sibling who hates them… Well, I don’t see her as a baby, and I understand why she hates me and that she can’t force herself to like me. I can only hope one day she will-” Callie paused as a prompt popped up on her screen. Satan got the same one, and they both stopped to read it before standing up.

“I guess it’s time to go to the roof.”

They walked into the school and things began to change. The sky turned a shade of red and orange as if the sun was setting, and the front doors locked behind them. They began to make their way down the hall, and Callie glanced into a room as she passed it by. A monster crawled in from the window, all black with fangs and red eyes, traveling on all fours. She made eye contact with one student whos smile contorted into a face of agony as the shadow-being bit into her shoulder, pulling her head off in one motion, blood spraying through the room.

“Umm… Satan?” Callie said, grabbing onto his arm behind her. A new prompt popped up as more monsters entered the building:  _ Survive. _

“Come on,” he said, pulling her further into the school. Monsters were tearing the NPC’s to shreds, some chasing after the two of them in the hall.

“Shit, what is happening? Where is everyone?” Callie asked, looking into each room for the other demons. Most of them were a bloody mess, students failing to escape the monster’s grasps. Finally, she spotted the room where Leviachan was fighting the beings with a ruler, thwacking them away from him. “Leviachan!”

“This is totally exciting! Who would have thought a simple dating sim would have this super awesome crazy twist at the end!” Leviachan enthused, catching up to the two of them as he swung at the monsters next to him. “Plus, it’s super bloody! OMG, it’s epic!!”

“Really?! This isn’t scary to you at all?!” Callie shrieked, kicking at a monster that got too close to her. “We could die in here!”

“That makes it even more exciting!” They were reaching the end of the hall, stuck at a dead-end that led up to the roof. Lucifer walked out of a room in front of them, ripping the head off of a monster.

“Leviachan, I thought this was a dating simulator.” He grunted, displeased with the blood that now coated his vest. “Let’s finish the game so we could get out of here.”

Satan pulled the door that led to the roof, but it was locked, not budging under his grip. “Why won’t it open?”

“We all need to be here to unlock the next scene,” Leviachan said, “So where is Stupidmammon?”

“What is happening!!!” Stupidmammon yelled from down the hall, sprinting as a pack of monsters chased him. More of them began to crawl in from the windows as he approached, and they grew harder for the group to hold off.

“Why the fuck are there so many of them?” Callie asked, stomping down hard on the head of one that Satan threw on the floor.

“It’s a fight to the death! HYAA!” Leviachan jump-kicked one, enjoying the dangerous situation the game put them in. Stupidmammon finally grew close enough that they could pull open the door, ushering themselves away from the smaller monsters. They stepped out onto the roof, which was luckily empty asides from them, out of breath and wearing blood-splattered clothes. 

“This ain’t what I was told would happen!” Stupidmammon stated, breathing heavily.

“Weren’t we supposed to profess our love to the heroine today?” Satan asked, shaking his head.

“And unlock the good ending and finish the game?” Added Lucifer.

“So why did monsters start poppin’ up outta nowhere and change this into a super hard game where we gotta fight to survive?” Stupidmammon looked frazzled and ran his fingers through his hair. “Why’d all that happen, huh?”

“This is so totally epic!” Leviathan said, completely ignoring the fact that the game made a complete 180 in genres.

“How are we supposed to - AHHHHH!” Callie began to scream as she was picked up in the air by a three-headed creature, kicking her legs furiously as she pushed on its jaw trying to remove herself from its fangs. They hadn’t noticed the monster approach behind them, causing Callie to pulled into the air, out of the demons’ reach. 

“Cerberus?! What’s he doin’ here?!” Stupidmammon said, stepping behind Lucifer with a frightful shriek.

“They must have added a copy of him to the game. There’s no way the actual Cerberus could get here,” Satan said, stepping backward.

“This is the coolest plot twist ever!” Leviachan enthused, looking excitedly at the dog-like creature in front of him. “He must be the final boss!”

“ _ LEVIACHAN STOP BEING SO HAPPY THAT I’M GOING TO DIE! _ ” Callie was screaming as Cerberus shook his head. If he tightened his jaw, his teeth would puncture Callie, and she was terrified that she would not only die but die in a dating simulator.

“Cerberus, sit!” Lucifer commanded, and Satan looked at him like he was crazy.

“That isn’t going to work, it’s not actually Cerberus.” Satan declared, shaking his head at his older brother.

“Yeah, this is a game! Lucifer’s real-world powers don’t work here!” Leviachan stated, jumping out of the way as one of its heads snapped towards him.

“Satan! Look out, he’s goin’ after you!” Stupidmammon called out to him one moment too late, the beast’s third head picking him up like a chew toy.

“ **Cerberus!** ” Lucifer demanded, folding his arms as the monster paused mid-air. “I told you to sit.  **Or did you not hear your master’s command.** ” The monster began to roar a second time, halting completely the next time Lucifer spoke. “Just try harming my brother.  **See what happens to you.** ”

A string of profanities left Lucifer’s mouth as he threatened Cerberus, who whimpered as he placed the two of them on the floor hesitantly, sitting down in defeat.

“Wh-?!” Satan began, surprised at the encounter.

“Whoa! Lucifer made Cerberus follow orders in the game world, too!” Stupidmammon jumped out from his hiding spot behind Lucifer.

“If you told anything that you’ll do what he just said, they’ll listen to you too,” Leviachan said as their world went black, confetti falling above the words:

**_Congratulations! Game Complete!_ **

They appeared back in Leviathan’s room, him already at his computer looking at their time. “We just broke the RTA speedrun record!”

“We did it Satan, we’re back in the real world!” Mammon said, gasping in excitement, “And I’m not Stupidmammon anymore!”

“Mammon, I’m over here,” Satan said from Lucifer’s body, “The curse must still be affecting our bodies in the real world, even though in-game we were actually ourselves.”

“You guys can always just stay in the game-world until the curse wears off,” Leviathan said, “This way you’ll be in your own bodies.”

“That’s an idea,” Lucifer said, considering it.

“You’re crazy! What if Cerberus attacks again?” Satan smirked at Mammon’s question.

“No problem. I’ve got Lucifer.” Satan said.

“You want to force me to stare down Cerberus again?” Lucifer’s voice was defensive as he asked the question.

“Well, it’s nothing my big brother can’t handle. Even Cerberus turns into a gentle puppy when faced with Lucifer’s icy stare.”

“If you’d like, Satan, I could teach you how to command Cerberus to do as you say.” Lucifer offered, and Satan smiled, despite turning down his offer.

“Don’t be crazy, only you could do that. He’d tear me to shreds.”

“I think you have what it takes to do it.”

“Maybe I  _ was _ once part of you, after all.” Lucifer’s eyes widened at Satan’s statement, the shock looking odd in the other’s body, making Satan laugh. “Hahaha! You should see how goofy you look right now.”

“Have they made up?” Mammon said, adjusting his glasses as if they affected his vision.

“They’re being cordial, at least,” Callie noted, turning to leave Leviathan’s room. “It’s good progress.”

Callie slept on the couch that night, trying to give the two brothers space to bond. She had nightmares, like normal, taunted by the shadow monsters from Levi’s game before being shaken awake at a ridiculously early hour.

“Calliope, wake up.”

“What do you want, Satan,” She groaned, covering her face with her hands. “It’s too early.”

“I’m Lucifer,” he frowned, shaking her once more, “Pack a bag. We’re going to the Human Realm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://devildomhoe.tumblr.com/
> 
> thanks for reading!


	13. Only One Version

The train car rumbled below them, slowly pulling them through the country. Callie had been delighted to hear that they were going to the human realm,  _ to London, of all places _ , only to be greeted with a horrible thunderstorm, slowing their plans. Lucifer had dragged along Mammon and Satan as well, planning on finding the witch that made the forbidden book that caused them to switch places. The seal they traveled through had left them miles outside of the city, and Lucifer booked a suite on the train they traveled on, leaving an entire cabin to themselves as they traveled to the witch’s home.

Lucifer was seated at a desk, filling out piles of paperwork, no doubt for RAD. Satan was reading a book, and Callie stared out the window at the raging storm, fascinated by the lightning streaking through the sky. Mammon was restless compared to the rest of them, sighing numerous times as he complained how bored he was.

“C’mon Callie let’s do somethin’! I’m  _ bored. _ ” Mammon whined, breaking the girl from her trance.

“We’re on a train. There isn’t anything to do.” Callie said, turning so she could look at him. “Why don’t you download a game on your D.D.D or something?”

“Who do I look like, Levi?” Mammon scoffed, jumping out of his seat and walking towards the door. “I’m just gonna take a walk, maybe get some pictures of that car that you eat in to make Beel jealous. See ya in a few!”

“Don’t get lost,” Callie mumbled. A few moments later, screaming could be heard from outside the cabin. 

“Help! A woman’s been stabbed!” A voice called out, and Lucifer jerked his head up.

“Mammon…” He growled, jumping out of his seat and out the door. Satan and Callie were close behind him, the screaming growing louder as they approached the next door. Three people could be seen, one of which was pointing accusingly at Mammon.

“You! You killed her!” The man said, turning to the people behind him. “Quick! Go get the police!”

Lucifer stuck his hand out, stopping them from passing. “That won’t be necessary,” he said, charming them, “After all, you don’t know that it was him. Why don’t you sit while we figure this out?”

The people sat down compliantly while Lucifer grilled Mammon on what happened. He was insisting that he didn’t do anything, explaining his side of the story. Callie stepped around them, peeking into the next room. Her stomach fell and she grew sick as she saw the pool of blood surrounding the dead woman’s body.  _ She actually was stabbed. _

“Holy shit, someone actually died,” she said, her eyes growing wide with shock. “Someone’s dead in there? There’s a dead body... Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit-” Callie was on the verge of a breakdown when Satan grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at him.

“Calliope, calm down,” he said, making the nerves leave her body, forcing her to stop panicking. In Lucifer’s body, his charm was significantly stronger than in his own, and she practically fell against him as her body relaxed.

“Okay, Satan,” she said, turning to walk back to their cabin. Lucifer was dragging Mammon back by the ear after charming the three people to stay seated.

“Just how much of an idiot are you?” Lucifer asked Mammon after hearing his story.

“A pretty big one, that’s for sure,” Satan agreed.

“Hey! These people are treatin’ me like a criminal. Like I said, I didn’t do nothin’.” Mammon defended himself. “Shouldn’t ya support your little brother?”

“You never think before you act. That’s why you’re always getting yourself into these situations, you complete and utter fucking moron.” Lucifer stated, slapping Mammon across the face.

“Ow! That hurts…”

“You just had to go and tell them your name…” Satan grumbled, and tears grew in Mammon’s eyes. Callie put her hand on his arm comfortingly. She felt bad for him, getting degraded by his brothers constantly.

“It was just bad timing, that’s it,” She said in an attempt to make him feel better.

“Exactly! It wasn’t my fault. In fact, I’m the victim here!” Mammon exclaimed.

“That isn’t what I said-”

“Callie, you shouldn’t always come to his defense. You’re only encouraging him to be  _ more _ annoying.” Lucifer cut her off, rolling his eyes.

“No matter what happened, we have to do something about this…”

“Only one version of events is ever true!” Satan burst, making them all turn towards him. “It’s a line from “The Mid-Fall Murders,” a human realm crime series. That’s the lead character’s catchphrase! I never thought the day would come when I’d get a chance to say that in real life…”

“I don’t know what you’re saying… But you’re motivated, and that’s what’s important,” Lucifer replied, walking back towards the crime scene. He looked in the room, frowning deeply. “This woman… This is Grisella. The witch we were supposed to see.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Mammon complained, and Satan smirked to himself as he approached the charmed people.

“The man before you is actually innocent. You see, she actually knew him-”

“How is that possible? She said his name in her dying moments, she had to have been naming her killer.” The woman said, and Satan continued.

“Just before she died, she saw someone she knew unexpectedly. That is why she said his name.”

“So… She might not have been naming her killer…” The second man said, thinking about it.

“That’s impossible! The timing was all too perfect,” the first man argued, stubbornly.

“Well answer this- where was Grisella sitting?” Satan asked, enjoying the chance to act like a detective.

“She was in a chair facing away from the door and into the hall,” The woman answered.

“And Mammon came in through that door, making everyone turn to see who it was. That means Grisella had to be facing his direction.” The people gasped and Satan laughed, “Makes sense now, doesn’t it?”

“So who did it?” The second man asked.

“That’s what we’ll figure out. Only one version of events is ever true!”

The four of them returned to their cabin, sending the suspects to theirs, and Lucifer let out a long sigh.

“Why’re ya sighing? I mean, your sweet little brother was just proven innocent!” Mammon said, beaming at Lucifer.

“If Grisella is dead, we won’t be able to lift the curse-” Lucifer’s explanation was cut off as a spirit appeared in the shape of the woman who died.

“I don’t believe it. Here I am surrounded by three demons who I know and yet… Ugh, this sucks ass.” The spirit said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Grisella… Is that you?” Satan asked, looking at her.

“ _ Unfortunately. _ ”

“Aren’t you a witch? Can’t ya see when you’re gonna die?” Mammon asked. “Must’ve been bad planning on your part.”

“Yeah, I can. I knew I was going to die  _ at some point _ on this trip. But I didn’t know exactly how or exactly when… When it’s time to die, there’s no changing it.” She sighed loudly. “I’m cool with it, I just wish I knew  _ why _ I was killed.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Lucifer asked coldly.  _ He obviously isn’t buddy-buddy with the witches,  _ Callie thought.

“I know why you’re here.”

“Well, the killer’s gotta be one of the other three people in the room. Can’t be anyone else.” Mammon said, matter-of-factly. Grisella explained who the people were, and the demons each began to discuss different torturing techniques to get them to confess.

“Why torture them when you can just figure out who did it without violence?” Callie asked, and everyone’s eyes were drawn to her. “I mean, Grisella, which way did you turn to look at Mammon? Whoever was behind you at that point had to have done it if you were stabbed in the back.”

“Oh yeah, that was the guy in the flashy shirt. He was so shocked when she died, he couldn’t even stand!” Mammon said, laughing at the situation.

“And she was stabbed at an upward angle. So there’s your killer.” Callie finished, pausing as they considered what she said. 

“Well, let’s get to torturin’!” Mammon seemed excited as he walked to the door, and Callie grabbed him back by the arm. 

“Why don’t you just make him turn himself over to the police?” She asked, quickly adding to her sentence when they didn’t answer, “Because, you know… When in Rome? People don’t really torture others for information in the human realm…”

“How do we know that he’ll confess?” Lucifer asked.

“Why don’t we accuse him and see what happens? And if it doesn’t work… Then torturing.” 

“... Fine. We’ll try it your way first.” 

They made their way out into the room, splitting up to get the humans. Callie stayed behind with Grisella, who was watching her closely.

“I thought all of Circe’s descendants were dead. And yet, here is one before me. I did not foresee this.” Grisella stated, smiling at the human. “It is an honor to meet you, although I’m sorry it is under such bad circumstances.”

“I’m not related to anyone named Circe…” Callie said hesitantly.  _ Maybe dying fucked around with her memory a bit? _

“Maybe not that you know of, no. But you look just like her, and your magic… I never knew that as a spirit I would be able to see magic, yet here we are.” She laughed as she moved closer to Callie. “You are the most powerful witch I’ve seen in my lifetime. The same magic ran through Circe’s veins a long, long time ago. It is an honor to be in your presence... even if you don’t know who you truly are.”

The demons returned with the humans before she could say anything else, her apprentice Noah yelling at Callie. “You think I killed her?! Are you fucking insane?! I respected Grisella so much that I wanted to become her apprentice. Wheres your proof?! I hope you have some to back up these psychotic accusations!”

“I can’t just sit back and watch,” Satan said, walking in front of her, “Allow _ me _ to take over from here. Yes, Noah, you  _ are _ the killer. The handle of the knife was pointed downward, in  _ your _ direction. Both Sophia and Lucas stood up, as they got out of their seats, but you were still sitting. You threw the knife up at her from a seated position.”

“Wh- How-” Noah began, unable to form a sentence in his shock.

“Only one version of events is ever true!” Satan smiled.

“Well, Noah?” Lucifer asked, forcing the human to come to a confession.

“It’s true… I did it. I really admired her! I wanted to become her apprentice so badly, and I asked her over and over but she always said no. She refused… She didn’t have any faith in me.”

“Pssh, just like a human,” Mammon said.

“My life had no meaning after she rejected me time and time again… So I killed her.” Noah began to cry and Lucifer shook his head in disgust.

“Turn yourself in at the next station,” Lucifer said, leading the way back to their cabin.

“How ironic,” Grisella said, “I wouldn’t take an apprentice because I knew my death was approaching. And yet… That lead to my death.” She sighed, looking at Callie before turning her direction to the other demons. “Well, I got one decent thing out of my death. And I’ll keep my promise to you. First, Satan, do you remember why I gave you that book?” Satan nodded silently and Grisella continued. “I knew that would be a catalyst for change in your relationship with Lucifer.”

“That’s why I stayed away from it for so long. And yet…” Satan trailed off.

“You can’t change fate… Even if you are a demon.” There was a flash of light and Grisella disappeared, leaving Satan and Lucifer looking off-balance.

“Well, it’s about damn time,” Lucifer said, fixing his shirt. 

“Yeah, we’re ourselves again,” Satan observed.

“I want you to give the speech,” Lucifer said to Satan.

“Me? But why?”

“Are you going to refuse?”

“ _ Refuse? _ Are you kidding? By the time I’m done, Diavolo won’t shut up about how it’s a better speech than anything you could have done!”

“You’re certainly setting the bar high. I look forward to seeing you deliver on that.”

“So now that you guys dragged me into this mess, I hope ya know I need a legitimate reward for my time.” Mammon interrupted, the two demons ignoring him. “Hey! Listen to me!”

Callie was only half-listening to them as she looked outside the train.  _ Who is Circe? _ She asked herself, her thoughts wandering to her family.  _ She didn’t know her father personally… That was an entire lifeline that she’s never traced back. Could that be where she got her powers from…? _ She still was struggling to come to terms that she could study to be an actual witch beyond cleansing negative energies and tarot readings, so the thought of possessing mass amounts of power was out of her reach. 

“Are you alright, Calliope?” Lucifer asked, pulling her out of a daze.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little bit distracted.” She glanced back outside and smiled as the rain was slowing down. “So we have a whole day in London - what’s the plan? We have all day before our train back, and we already found Grisella…”

“I think Lucifer is gonna be the best big brother ever and treat us to a bunch of stuff!” Mammon said, putting his arm around Callie, “The most expensive, limited edition items you could only get in London!”

“And what would that be?” Lucifer asked.

“Official Harrison Porter and the World of Wizards merchandise! The station we’re gettin’ off at is where it was filmed and they have a whole store filled with stuff you could only get there. Pleaassseeee Lucifer we gotta go.” Mammon whined, and Lucifer glanced at Callie, who shrugged.

“That sounds fun. And I actually watched the movies, so I’ll know what everything is too.” Callie agreed.

“I’m not buying you anything. If you ask, I’ll act like I don’t know you.” Lucifer said to Mammon, gathering his papers. 

“But we’re going?” Callie smiled, and Lucifer sighed.

“I will not be buying anything,” Lucifer repeated. “But yes. We’ll go.”

“Satan, have you seen the movies?” Callie asked, directing her attention to the younger demon as they began to depart the train.

“Of course. I haven’t met anyone who hasn’t seen it,” Satan said, “Except Lucifer, of course.”

“Lucifer! You haven’t seen Harrison Porter?!” Callie gasped and Lucifer glared at his brother.

“Of course I have. But after the first three, I had more important things to take care of,” Lucifer said, “But I’ve seen enough to know the gist of it.”

“Callie look! These are the same chocolate lizards they had in the movie! And this gum was in it, too! I can’t  _ not _ buy them now!” Mammon exclaimed, pulling Callie into the shop like a child who had too much sugar.

“Who do you think is paying for that, Mammon?” Lucifer asked as he approached them.

“Well you, of course! I mean, I don’t have any human realm money on me.” Mammon said, smiling widely at his brother.

“You never have any money, Mammon. Regardless of the realm your in,” Satan stated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I said I’m not paying for anything,” Lucifer reiterated, shaking his head, “You’ll have to get money somewhere else.”

“Callie! You’re a human! Do ya got any human money on ya?” Mammon asked, turning to the girl.

“I’m not from England,” She said, looking at a keychain shaped like a chocolate lizard.

“What does that got to do with anything?” Mammon asked.

“Well, they use pounds in England. It’s totally different from the American dollar.” She clipped the keychain onto her D.D.D, admiring how it looked with the device. 

“Woah, is that a chocolate lizard keychain? It looks like real chocolate! Man, they did a good job on these…” Mammon said, admiring it as she disconnected it from her phone. “You totally want one too, right?! Right?!”

“YES! That’s why I’m looking at it,” She laughed, Mammon taking it out of her hand.

“C’mon we’ll buy a matching pair!” Mammon turned to Lucifer who picked up two more from the shelf. “Wait a minute. Why’re you takin’ four?”

“There are four of us here,” Lucifer replied, walking to the register.

“Ugh, so me, you and Satan are gonna have matching keychains? That’s just gross.”

“Well, Lucifer, it seems Mammon doesn’t want one, so we’ll only be needing three then-” Satan said, taking one from his hands.

“No… wait, I totally want one! I do! I gotta get one to show off…” He quickly took back his previous statement, clipping the chain onto his device. The four of them left the station and headed onto the street, eventually making their way to a stone walkway next to a large river. 

“London is so fucking beautiful!” Callie said, looking into the water.

“Have you been here before?” Satan asked her, and she shook her head.

“Never! I didn’t really get to travel much. I was always working.” She said, “But I always wanted to see somewhere new.”

“Everything feels all new and exciting just bein’ here in the human realm!” Mammon said in agreement. “Like it’s not dark all the time like in the Devildom. Ya know what I mean?”

“ _ That’s _ what you think is great about the human realm?” Lucifer asked, scoffing at his brother.

“I mean, you don’t have to bother turnin’ on the lights. That’s super convenient, doncha think?” Mammon said.

“There are advantages to being in the dark all the time, too, you know. Like using the dark to steal an ancient text that is priceless.” Mammon visibly swallowed, getting nervous.

“Yeah, haha. Who would do that?”

“Mammon…” Lucifer grumbled, continuing to accuse him of trying to steal something from RAD, threatening to feed him to Cerberus.

“Don’t get involved in this, Callie. You don’t want his  _ stupid _ to rub off on you.” Satan said, stepping back to walk next to her. “How does it feel being back in the human realm? It’s been a few weeks since you were last here.”

“You called me Callie!” She said, smiling widely at the demon.

“What do I normally call you?” He asked, confused at her sudden burst of excitement.

“Calliope,” She replied, “I’ve never heard you use my nickname. It’s a good thing, don’t worry.”

“Ah. Well, that’s good I guess.” He paused before continuing his previous statement. “Does being here make you want to return home?”

Callie hesitated before replying.  _ Did she want to go home? _ She had told Lucifer that she did at times, but being back in the true human realm with the demons might have changed her mind. She couldn’t picture her days here being half as fun as when she was in the Devildom, but she missed her routine and the more mundane parts of her life. 

“I’m... not sure. It’d be cool if I could have them both? Like all the good parts of the Devildom with all the good parts of being home. I guess if I had to decide, I’d say yes, I want to go home.” She chewed on the inside of her lip as she rambled, “Well… I’m not sure. It’s confusing.”

“I can’t say I blame you. It is  _ your _ world, after all.” 

“While we’re in London, there’s one place we have to visit,” Lucifer announced, leading them to a grand mall of sorts. Mammon was completely in his element as he entered the fanciest looking store there.

“Yo! You there! Human! Uh… I mean... random person! You work here right?” Mammon said, stopping an employee in their tracks. “I’ll take that entire outfit ya got in that display over there. Oh, and these shoes. And I guess I need a bag. What’s the most expensive bag ya got here? I gotta take a look at it. Don’t worry about the money part, ‘cause my older brother here is gonna take care of the whole thing. Isn’t that right, Lucifer?” Mammon asked, and Lucifer glared at him.

“Sorry, I have no idea who this person is. Also, he has a stupid face.” Lucifer said, turning on his heel to walk away. Callie snickered as Mammon struggled to pick his jaw up off the floor, following him out.

“Come on,” Mammon whined, groaning as he was forced to leave, “I never get to buy human realm stuff.”

“That’s because you don’t have any money,” Satan said, walking towards a book store, “There is really no better place than the human world when it comes to buying books.”

“No one wants to look at some stinkin’ books,” Mammon whined, throwing himself down into a seat.

“Look at this here. It’s the first edition. You could never find a book this special in the Devildom.” Satan grabbed the book adding it to his pile. “And this one here is another first edition! You could never find a book like this in the Devildom, and it doesn’t even cost much! I can’t believe how cheap it is…”

“I guess the human realm is good for that,” Callie said, pulling out a hardcover book. She had no clue what it was about, but nevertheless she flipped through the dusty pages. Lucifer ended up buying Satan a few of the books he picked up, making Mammon whine even louder about him being unfair. Lucifer just shrugged and led them around the mall for a bit longer until they ended up at a bar.

“Four dark beers!” Mammon shouted as they entered. 

“Mammon, calm down,” Callie said, laughing at his excitement.  _ He really was like a kid at a candy shop when it came to the human realm. _ “Just three, I don’t drink beer.”

“But the human realm has the best dark beers!” Mammon said, “How can you not like beer?”

“I don’t know I just don’t,” Callie shrugged, turning her attention to the bartender, “I’ll have something with tequila.”

“Are you as much of a lightweight with human alcohol as you are in the Devildom?” Satan asked her as they took their seats.

“I could ask you the same thing, Satan.”

“Human drinks barely affect demons. I would have to have two bottles of pure alcohol to have the same effect as one drink in the Devildom.”

“It’s shocking I haven’t gotten alcohol poisoning from your drinks, then.”

“Alcohol is made differently in the Devildom,” Lucifer chimed in, “It’s impossible to get alcohol poisoning from it, and that’s the same reason why you haven’t gotten severely hungover.”

“Huh,” Callie said, taking the drink handed to her, “That ruins the fun. You need the hangover to help you get over all the stupid shit you do when your drunk.”

“Let’s hope you don’t do stupid shit  _ or _ get hungover tonight,” Lucifer raised his glass, and they all tapped them together, “To London at night.”

“To London at night,” Satan repeated.

“Cheers!” Callie and Mammon said, and they each sipped their drinks. Mammon practically downed his in ten seconds flat, calling over the bartender for a second drink. Callie looked at him curiously, cocking her head to the side.

“It’s revenge for not gettin’ me anything. I’ll pull a Beel and eat and drink as much as I can, and then they’ll be stuck with the bill!” He said proudly, adding five different appetizers to their check.

“What a terrible way to get revenge…” Lucifer mumbled.

Callie took a minute to look around while she sipped her drink. She was constantly surrounded by gorgeous demons at RAD, but the young English men that were in the bar that night were particularly attractive. She made eye contact with a few of them as her eyes wandered, finishing off her drink. One group of handsome men were looking in her direction, and she smiled back, placing her empty glass on the table.

“Do you want another drink?” Lucifer asked her, and she shook her head.

“No thank you. Someone else is going to be buying my next one,” She said confidently, watching one of the gentlemen call over the bartender. “Might as well take advantage of a free drink.”

“Oh?” Lucifer seemed surprised, raising one eyebrow at her.

“How can ya be so sure about that-” Mammon asked right as a drink was placed in front of her. “What?!”

Callie laughed as she looked at the bartender, feigning surprise. “What’s this? I didn’t order a second one.”

“It’s from that gentleman over there,” They told her, pointing at the man she was watching from before.

“Oh, I’ll have to go say thank you.” She went to stand up as she sipped her drink, “Wow, this is strong.”

The demon’s watched as she made her way over there, asking who bought her the drink. She immediately had all of their eyes on her, as she laughed at one of their jokes, gently touching the man’s shoulder.

“Does anyone else have no clue what just happened?” Satan asked as Callie took a seat near them.

“Who do those guys think they are stealin’ our Callie from us,” Mammon grumbled and Lucifer laughed.

“Our Callie?” Lucifer repeated, looking amused despite the pit growing in his stomach. “She’s in the human realm for the first time in weeks. Let her do as she pleases.”

“What’s your name, gorgeous?” The man asked Callie.

“Helena,” Callie lied, “And yours?”

“Grayson. So what brings you to London? New York is very far from here.”

“Business,” Callie said, glancing back at the demons. They were all looking at her.  _ Even Lucifer was glancing her way _ . She smirked at the attention.  _ Were they really that concerned about her? _ “How’d you know I was from New York?”

“It’s your accent, Helena. Your sense of style screams New York as well.”

“Oh really? I hope that’s a good thing.” The man’s hand found her leg and was slowly making it’s way up. It was slow enough that she wouldn’t have been able to tell, if not for him leaning heavily in her direction.

“It is a very good thing,” he said, and Callie giggled. “Who are the guys you’re with?”

“They’re just friends,” Callie said flippantly, finishing her drink, and the man leaned forward even more. 

“Why don’t we get out of here then…?” He mumbled, placing his lips onto hers. He tasted like alcohol and tooth decay, and part of Callie wished she was kissing one of her demon roommates instead.  _ They would surely taste better. _

“I’ve had enough of this,” Lucifer grumbled, throwing a wad of cash on the counter. He strutted over and grasped Callie’s arm, pulling her away from the man. “We need to go.”

He swiftly pulled her out of the bar, Satan and Mammon close behind him. They were back next to the water, walking towards the train.

“Thank you  _ so much! _ ” She said, throwing her arms around Lucifer. He continued walking, and Callie was forced to let go of him but she still smiled up in his direction. “He tasted fucking terrible! Ugh.”

“That’s what ya get for ditchin’ us for a bunch of humans,” Mammon said, throwing his arm around Callie’s shoulders, “But it’s okay because the Great Mammon will forgive ya.”

“Oh Mammon, what would I do without your forgiveness! Surely I wouldn’t be able to live with myself,” Callie jokingly swooned. Mammon blushed momentarily before Callie laughed, stepping out of his arms.

“Eh? Are ya messin’ with me?” He asked.

“Mammon, you will never learn,” Lucifer shook his head at his younger brother.

“How’d you know that guy was going to buy you a drink?” Satan asked Callie and she batted her eyelashes at him.

“It is because I’m a beautiful girl in a foreign country, and I looked him in the eyes and thought ‘he should buy me a drink’!” Callie flipped her hair before batting her eyes once more. “Don’t you think I’m pretty enough for that?”

“Calliope,” Lucifer warned as Satan blushed, turning his head away so she couldn’t see it.

“Well, what do you think Mammon? Am I pretty enough to get a few drinks bought for me?”

“I- Uh… Pssh, as if a human could be… pretty…” Mammon stammered, and Callie rolled her eyes.

“Are you drunk, Calliope?” Lucifer asked her, and she laughed.

“Nah, just a teensy bit tipsy,” she said, “Although that last drink was OD strong.” 

“You’re acting drunk,” Lucifer stated.

“Isn’t there a seal to Devildom closer to here, rather than a train ride away?” Satan asked.

“There is, but it’s in much too crowded of an area. This one is safer.” Lucifer explained as the train station came into sight. They walked the rest of the way in silence, eventually making it onto the train. They had a similar car to the one they originally took to the city, and it was large enough for all of them to spread out. Callie was laughing loudly by the time they entered, the strong drink hitting her system. Rather than sit down like Lucifer and Satan, she wrapped her arms around Mammon’s torso, hugging him tightly as she swayed them.

“Callie, what’re you doing?” Satan asked her, Mammon too stunned to say anything.

“I’m dancing with Mammon,” Callie said, beginning to hum a random tune.

“ _ Why _ are you… doing that with Mammon?” Lucifer asked, unable to call what she was doing dancing.

“I owed him a dance,” Callie said.

“W-Why would I wanna dance with a h-human?” Mammon stuttered.

“You aren’t saying no,” Callie laughed and he eventually wrapped his arms around her. They looked as if they were hugging and slowly spinning together. 

“This is really weird,” Satan mumbled and Callie shushed him.

“Calliope, stop being weird,” Lucifer scolded her.

“I’m not being weird, you’re being weird,” she retorted, turning her face to Mammon’s shirt.  _ He smelt good. _ She wanted to stay like that for a while, but eventually, the train’s movement made it hard for her to keep her balance and she had to sit down or risk falling.  _ It was either the train or the liquor that made her so unbalanced. She didn’t know which. _

“Satan, I have a question for you,” Callie announced, looking at the blonde demon. The thought had suddenly filled her head, and she wanted to ask him while she was still tipsy.

“What is it?” He asked, bringing his attention to her.

“When you came out of Lucifer, were you fully grown or were you a baby?” She blurted and Satan looked at her, puzzled.

“What kind of question is that?”

“Well I was just thinking about your whole birth story, and I was picturing you how you are now. But then I pictured you as a baby and I thought you would look so cute with messy blonde hair and these chubby cheeks I’d just wanna pinch!” She said, laughing, “Not that I don’t want to pinch your cheeks now, ‘cause you’re still pretty dang cute, but as a baby! Cuteness overload.”

“So you  _ are  _ a lightweight with human realm alcohol,” Satan said with a smile.

“Maybe... But you didn’t answer my question!” Satan paused for a minute, a faint flush covering his cheeks. 

“I guess you could say as a baby. Time for angels and demons is strange, though. So while I was like a child once I didn’t just pop out as an infant. And I had all of Lucifer’s knowledge because I was once part of him, so I didn’t really have the brain capacity of a child, only the outward appearance.” Satan explained. Callie barely heard what he said, only focusing on one thing:  _ baby Satan. _

“You lost me at baby Satan,” she said, leaning her head back. She was thinking of how adorable he would have been, eventually closing her eyes as she listened to the hum of the train. She dozed on and off until they were at their station, and they returned to the Devildom quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay, things have been crazy  
> enjoy


	14. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of fluff ahead & smut at the end  
> still some important lines, though

Callie woke up feeling like _complete_ and _utter_ _shit_. It was a week since they had been in the human realm, and she knew that somewhere along the line she had gotten sick. Callie groaned as she rolled over in her bed, reaching for her D.D.D. Her entire body ached and she had trouble just making the basic movements of turning over. She opened up a personal chat with Lucifer, sending him a quick message.

**Callie:** hey, im really not feeling well, i think i got sick… i dont think i can make it to class

**Lucifer:** Are you alright?

**Callie:** idk i feel like shit.. can u ask someone to get notes for me

**Lucifer:** Of course. I’ll arrange for a doctor to visit you. Someone well versed in human illnesses. I’ll let my brothers know not to bother you, as well.

**Callie:** ty lucifer ur the best <3

Callie locked her phone as she shut her eyes. She was cold, and she pulled her blankets farther around her in an attempt to block out the chill.  _ She should have known that she’d get sick.  _ She was coughing and sneezing a bit the day before, and she felt colder than normal. She was fatigued as well, but it felt no different than her normal exhaustion. She felt herself beginning to doze off when her D.D.D began to ring, a number of messages coming through from the House of Lamentation group chat.

**Mammon:** OMG

**Mammon:** Callie are you ok?!

**Mammon:** What’s wrong?!

**Mammon:** Do we need to call a doctor what if shes really badly sick?!?!?!?!

**Lucifer:** I said not to bother her until she gets better.

**Asmodeus:** Awwwww poor Callie :( 

**Beelzebub:** Do you want some food? 

**Beelzebub:** That helps me when I don’t feel good… It’s normally because I’m hungry.

**Satan:** Humans normally need rest when they get sick so we should probably leave her be...

**Leviathan:** WE CAN WATCH TSL WHILE YOU REST

Callie sighed as she read the messages on her phone.  _ They all were sweet thinking of her, but she agreed with Satan. What she really needed was to sleep. _

**Callie:** thats really nice guys, but i dont wanna get any of u sick. i really just wanna sleep.. ty tho <3333

**Lucifer:** Demons can’t catch human illnesses.

**Lucifer:** Stop bothering Calliope. You all still have to go to class.

The messages ceased and Callie closed her eyes a second time, this time falling asleep quickly. She woke up after being poked with a thermometer, someone pulling her jaw open to stick it in her mouth, under her tongue. She was too tired to move, instead grunting to show her slight awareness of the situation.

“Calliope,” Lucifer said softly as the thermometer was pulled from her mouth, “What are you feeling?”

“Sore. Freezing. Tired… Not good.” Callie mumbled.

“She has the flu. It’s a common human illness, not too dangerous for someone her age. Lots of rest and fluids. She can return to normal activities after a week. She won’t have an appetite so you…” Callie tuned out the doctor as she dozed back off.

“Hey, Calliope,” Lucifer eventually whispered, placing his hand on her forehead. His hands were warm, and she leaned into him, wanting to rid herself of the chill that filled her body. “You’re going to be fine in a few days. I’ll make sure of it. I promised I’d take care of you while you were here.”

“Thank you, Lucifer…” Callie mumbled, falling back to sleep once more. She wasn’t sure how long she slept when her phone started buzzing for the second time that day. It was a bit easier for her to open her eyes that time, and she figured that she must have been sleeping for a few hours. When she opened her D.D.D, she was right. It was already mid-evening and she had at least a dozen missed messages.

**Mammon:** ughhhhh When can we see Callie I’m so boreddddddddd

**Lucifer:** When she’s feeling better. You’re being too loud, she’s probably still asleep.

**Asmodeus:** She’s still sleeping :/ I checked

**Mammon:** Don’t be goin’ into Callie’s room like that!

**Asmodeus:** Oh, hush! You go into Callie’s room all the time!

**Leviathan:** I wanna see Callie, too…

**Satan:** You guys are being annoying. She’ll text us when she’s awake.

**Mammon:** Maybe I should check on her, ya know just in case she needs somethin’

**Lucifer:** MAMMON.

**Mammon:** GAHHH ok ok I won’t go see her until shes up I PROMISE

**Leviathan:** I’m gonna bring the entire TSL directors cut for us to watch! And manga, and this cool new guide for Mononoke Land, and I’ll make a playlist of Sucre Frenzy’s latest shows.

**Asmodeus:** I want to go see how she’s doing too! I’m sure seeing my face will help her feel better <3

**Beelzebub:** I was going to bring her soup…

**Mammon:** I wanna go see her toooooooo

**Mammon:** Why don’t we just go wake her up

**Lucifer:** NO.

**Lucifer:** What part of ‘she needs rest’ are you not understanding?

Callie shivered as she finished reading their messages, grinding her teeth together to keep them from chattering.  _ She was really cold, and she wanted to be back asleep, but she knew the chill would keep her up. _

**Callie:** im cold. plz bring multiple blankets 

**Callie:** idc who. if ur quiet u can stay but im going back to sleep

**Mammon:** Callie you’re up!

**Satan:** How’re you feeling?

**Asmodeus:** Yayy Callie!! I can’t wait to go and see you :)

**Callie:** horrible

**Callie:** sick

**Callie:** cold

**Callie:** need sleep

**Mammon:** Don’t worry Callie imma be right there to help ya get better

**Lucifer:** Beel already went to her room with some stuff.

**Mammon:** WHAT?! ALREADY?!?!

**Mammon:** I’m her first man I should be bringin’ her stuff…

**Satan:** Mammon, you do realize being ‘her first man’ means absolutely nothing, right?

**Beelzebub:** Yeah, I’m at her room now.

**Beelzebub:** She looks dead.

**Mammon:** ?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!

**Mammon:** ?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?

**Asmodeus:** What?!

**Beelzebub:** Nevermind, she just moved.

“Hey Beel,” Callie mumbled, looking up from her D.D.D. He was carrying a large blanket under one arm, holding his D.D.D and a bowl in his other hand.

“Hey. How’re you feeling?” he asked, throwing the blanket over her. She instantly felt warmer and pulled it further around her. The simple movements were difficult, her arms felt too heavy to move.

“Horrible.” 

“I made you some soup. I kept trying it to make sure it was good, and I managed to save you a bowl.” Beel said, showing her the soup in his hand. She grew sick at the sight of it, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t throw up. It wasn’t the soup itself that disgusted her, and if Callie was feeling alright she might have actually enjoyed it, but it was the illness. The thought of eating made her stomach clench and her face paled.

“I’m not hungry,” Callie said, and Beel frowned at her.

“Lucifer told me not to leave unless you eat.” 

“I can’t. The thought of food makes me sick.”

“Foods making you sick? Humans are so weird.” He grumbled. “I’m not going anywhere until you eat it.”

“Stop being annoying,” Callie complained, squeezing her eyes closed. “Come here if you’re gonna stay.” Beelzebub walked over to her and sat on the empty part of her bed, joining her under the covers. He was sitting up, and Callie placed her head on his lap, his hand resting on her back.  _ He was so warm…  _

“The soup I made was Belphie’s favorite. You remind me of him when you’re sleepy.”

“...Tell me about him.”

“He loved humans. He was always escaping to the human realm to see them without permission. We had this connection where we could feel each other’s emotions, and I would always know when he wasn’t in the celestial realm anymore. The connection would snap and I wouldn’t be able to sense him. One time I went after him and I found him sleeping on this bench, and he didn’t even know he was asleep. He said he was watching the stars...” Beel paused as he let out a low chuckle. Callie was falling back to sleep listening to his story, and his fingers found her hair, gently playing with the strands. “He didn’t care that he’d get caught and be punished for being there. Belphie was weird like that… He didn’t like authority, and he never listened to Lucifer, but he never did anything wrong to actually get in trouble. He told me about a circus that day…”

Callie didn’t fully wake up until the morning after the next day. She had been in and out of fever dreams, vaguely remembering Beel leaving, getting up to use the bathroom, and people entering and exiting her room. At some point someone made her eat a piece of toast, despite her whining, but she was grateful for it since her stomach was so empty. Her fever was finally breaking, her growing hot underneath the blankets, and she kicked most of them off of herself, reaching for her D.D.D to check the time. She slept through an entire day and missed over one hundred messages. It was currently time for their first class, which gave her a few minutes to read them before the buzzing continued.

**Mammon:** Don’t scare me like that, Beel!

**Asmodeus:** The worry lines aren’t good for my skin :(

**Lucifer:** I already told you guys it’s not going to kill her.

**Leviathan:** ARGHHKLSFJALSDSLKDJF

**Leviathan:** SLKDJFLKASDJFLSAJ

**Leviathan:** I MISSED ALL THESE MESSAGES

**Leviathan:** I wanted to see Callie

**Leviathan:** It’s so unfairrrrrrrrr

**Lucifer:** You’ll get to see her eventually.

**Satan:** We should draw straws to decide who gets to see her next to keep it fair.

**Mammon:** You guys can draw straws

**Mammon:** I’m gonna see her next

**Mammon:** I’m her first man, the first guy to make a pact with her, so I should get to!

**Asmodeus:** Mammon, stop saying ‘first man’ like that. 

**Asmodeus:** Anyway, I should go, seeing me will cheer her up the most!

**Asmodeus:** :)

**Asmodeus:** How can anyone not be happy when they see my beautiful face!

**Leviathan:** UGH

**Leviathan:** She won’t want to see a yucky otaku like me anyway…

**Beelzebub:** She’s already asleep.

**Mammon:** What?!

**Mammon:** Already?!!

**Mammon:** What’d you do to her?!!??!!

**Lucifer:** Did she eat?

**Beelzebub:** No. She said the sight of food made her sick.

**Beelzebub:** Humans are weird.

**Lucifer:** The doctor said she wouldn’t want to eat. We’ll have to make sure she does when she gets up.

**Satan:** So who’s going to see her first?

**Mammon:** Why do ya keep asking? Do YOU want to see her?!

**Satan:** Yeah, I wouldn’t mind checking in on her.

**Asmodeus:** Oooh, Satan! Are you interested in our exchange student?

**Beelzebub:** I have a problem.

**Beelzebub:** I’m hungry.

**Satan:** You’re always hungry.

**Beelzebub:** But Callie’s laying on me.

**Beelzebub:** I don’t want to wake her up.

**Mammon:** CALLIE IS wHAT

**Beelzebub:** Asleep. I said that already.

**Asmodeus:** I think he’s referring to the ‘laying on you’ part.

**Beelzebub:** Oh. It’s just her head on my lap.

**Lucifer:** Just lift her head onto a pillow. I’m sure you won’t wake her.

**Beelzebub:** Okay, it worked 👍🏼Thanks.

She skimmed through the rest of the messages, most of them continuing in the same way. It was her third day sick, and she was already feeling a bit better, no longer having a severe fever like the days before. Her body was still sore and she had a cough, but it was nothing compared to her state in the last 24 hours. Absentmindedly, she pulled open a private chat with Levi.  _ He would be the only person still in the House of Lamentation at this time. _

**Callie:** are you at RAD?

She waited a few minutes, not receiving any response. She was about to put down the device when the little typing bubble appeared. She waited a minute, and it disappeared, reappearing a few seconds after. This continued for about five minutes until it eventually disappeared altogether.  _ He must be busy. _ She put down her phone and closed her eyes, figuring she could attempt to sleep until everyone came back.

Suddenly there was a large bang, and her door swung open. She poked her head out of the covers and saw Leviathan stumbling in with his hands full of DVDs, books, and balanced on top was a small fish tank with Henry 2.0. He managed to drop them on her couch without spilling any of the water before placing Henry gently on her table.

“Levi-chan!” Callie exclaimed, a bit surprised to see him in her room without warning.

“I know you weren’t feeling well so I brought over the entire series of TSL and my top 3 favorite manga and Henry wanted to come so I brought him…” Callie didn’t say anything at first and Leviathan groaned loudly, “UGH I should have known you wouldn’t want to see a yucky otaku like me-”

“No, Levi, I wanted to see you,” Callie said, attempting to prop herself up on her arm. When that didn’t work she tried pulling herself up to a seated position, getting propped up enough so she could look at him. “I texted you, of course I wanted to see you. Thank you! I- I’m just surprised. You never come over without warning.”

“Well, yeah… This stuff always makes me feel better so…” Callie eventually sat up on her bed, pulling her blanket around herself and sitting on the couch. The simple movements had her wanting to collapse, but she smiled at the otaku nonetheless.

“Thank you. Hey Henry,” She said to the goldfish who let out a few bubbles in her direction. “Why don’t we watch TSL? I promise I’ll give it my full attention this time.”

Levi set up the movies while Callie made herself comfortable on the couch, sitting close by Levi, but not touching him so he wouldn’t complain. He was entranced the minute the series started, and Callie was enjoying looking between him and the screen. He would mumble the lines under his breath in time with it, sometimes pointing out a bit of information excitedly, explaining things she wouldn’t have known otherwise.

Watching him light up as his favorite parts came on was Callie’s favorite part of that afternoon. She wanted to continue to glance at him, but by the end of the fourth movie, her head was becoming too heavy to hold up, so she gently rested it on Levi’s shoulder.

“C-Callie,” he said, poking her cheek. His face was heating up at the contact, part of him wanting to push her off, the other part of him actually enjoying the contact. “Don’t fall asleep. This is the best part.”

“I’m not, Levi,” she stated, moving closer to him. “I’m just not feeling good, is all.”

“Well, when Henry gets sick, his best friend the Lord of Shadows runs with all of his favorite things and stays with him until he gets better.”

“That’s sweet of him. He kind of reminds me of you. Running here with everything to help me get better.”

Levi flushed a dark red, stuttering over his words. “Y-y-yeah, k-kinda.” Callie was on the verge of falling asleep when her door flew open a second time that day, arms flying around her, pulling her off of Levi’s shoulder.

“Callie! I’m so happy you’re okay!” Asmodeus exclaimed, hugging her tightly. “I was soooo worried!”

“H-Hey,” Callie said, weakly tapping Asmo’s arms, “I’m still not feeling great, though, so…”

“Get- get off of Callie!” Mammon said, pulling him off of her before taking a seat on the couch. “Why would ya be worried ‘bout a human anyway…” Mammon attempted to keep his facade up, but when Callie smiled at him weakly, his voice slowly faded. “I- uh, I mean…”

“Shhhh!” Leviathan sibilated, “We’re watching TSL!” He silenced them, and they all grew engrossed in the movie. 

“The Lord of Lechery is so hot!” Asmodeus exclaimed as he popped on the screen, suddenly leaning forward to watch the television more carefully.

“Yeah, yeah, who cares about him! The Lord of Fools is where it’s at!” Mammon said, Leviathan shushing him a second time. “Wha? How come Asmo can talk and not me!” Levi glared at him, and Mammon began to sulk.

“Just watch the movie,” Callie whispered, entwining her fingers through his to make him feel better. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his face flush, but he remained silent for the rest of the series. At some point, Beelzebub joined them, carrying a lot of food to eat while he watched it. He handed Callie the bowl of soup from two days ago, and she was touched that he managed to not eat it. Tasting it, she was pleasantly surprised.  _ It was really good! _

The four of them stayed with Callie that night, leaving the next morning when Lucifer told them they had to go to their classes. They all got up hesitantly, not wanting to leave Callie by herself, but after a glare from him, they rushed out. When only Lucifer was left, he sat on the couch next to her.

“How are you feeling? I apologize for my brothers, I told them to leave you alone,” he frowned.

“No, it was alright, I enjoyed their company. I’m doing a lot better, I think tomorrow I’ll be able to go back to school-”

“I think you should give it a few more days. Just in case.” Callie nodded, and Lucifer smiled at her, “I’m glad you’re doing better. You had everyone worried… Myself included.” Lucifer flushed as he finished his statement, looking off to the side. “Maybe I could join you tonight…? I need to help Lord Diavolo with some things this morning, so I can’t stay to talk, but all my brothers had gotten some time with you already…”

“Sure,” Callie agreed.  _ All of them except Satan. _ That night, Lucifer did join her, bringing them both mugs of tea.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better. It was getting a bit lonely without you around.” Callie flushed slightly as she sipped the tea, the warmth filling her body.

“I am too. I hadn’t gotten sick like this in years…” She paused as Lucifer glared at her doorway, silently telling one of his brothers to go away. “I actually had a question about something. Who is Circe?” 

“I’ve never heard of anyone named Circe,” Lucifer said, shaking his head, “Why do you ask?”

“I heard it somewhere, and since I’ve had a lot of time to think it’s just been in my head,” Callie said, shrugging. She knew it was a bit of a white lie, and Lucifer was able to tell, but he shrugged it off as to her being sick.

“I’m not sure. Maybe ask Satan, he might know of her,” Lucifer stated, changing the topic to her classes and her experience in the Devildom so far. Callie decided that she would ask Satan the next time she saw him. Her time with Lucifer was nice, and Callie actually enjoyed herself. It was their first time hanging out since she came there, and she was surprised at how laid back the Avatar of Pride could be when he wasn’t concerned with his appearance or his brothers.

The next day Asmodeus woke her up, insisting that they had to spend time together to help her feel better. The sight of him smiling did lift her mood, and they did facemasks together, Asmodeus painting her nails a light pink. Mammon joined them as well, refusing to leave Callie’s side until Lucifer came, accusing him of trying to steal something. When she woke up in the middle of the night, Beelzebub joined her in the kitchen for a midnight snack, and they both collectively consumed the entirety of the fridge’s contents. Beel ate most of it, although Callie’s appetite was back, so she ate her fair share of food. Leviathan made her install a new game, and they spent the following day playing that together. 

By the end of the week, she hadn’t seen Satan and was a bit confused.  _ He hadn’t even texted her… _ Callie decided that she would try to talk to him about Circe that day since she hadn’t had the chance to before. She texted him as she got dressed, getting the ‘ok’ almost immediately. She made her way to his room, hesitating before she knocked on the door. Satan opened it up as she raised her fist, smiling as he let her in.

“Hey Callie, how’re you feeling?” He asked her as she entered.

“I’m a lot better now…” she said, hesitating, “I hadn’t heard from you in like, a week.”

“I was thinking about something,” Satan said, stepping closer to her. “Did you just come here because you missed me?”

“What? I- uh, no.” Callie attempted to say. In truth, she did miss Satan, but that wasn’t her only motivation. “I had questions about something, and you seemed like the right person to ask.”

“I see. Before we discuss that, there’s something I want to talk about with you first.” Satan said, taking another step forward. “I want to make a pact with you.”

“You- what? A pact with me…” She was growing confused, taking a step back away from him. “Why?”

“Well… A lot has happened, especially with everything we went through last week. I made a decision. I won’t let who Lucifer is and what Lucifer does bother me anymore. Grisella said it herself, you can’t change fate and I can’t change how I was born,” He paused, thinking to himself before continuing, “Who I am now has nothing to do with who Lucifer is, and you were able to help me see that. You helped me…” 

Satan trailed off as he pressed his lips against hers, pushing her back into the wall. His knee separated her legs so he could be as close to her as possible, rubbing against her core through their pants. One of his hands wrapped around her waist, the other tangled in her hair, pulling her head back roughly. Callie moaned as he bit open her lip, biting his own as he sealed them in a blood pact. He pulled away, breathing heavily, and Callie grew aroused as she stared at the red smudge along his mouth.

“I don’t like owing people favors, so if this ever helps you in some way…” Satan trailed off as he looked down at Callie.

“Is this what you were thinking about when you didn’t come to see me?” Callie asked softly.

“Partly,” Satan smirked, “I was also thinking about something else too.”

Satan pressed his lips against hers a second time, this time with more ferocity. His hands traveled up her thighs, picking her up so her legs wrapped around his. His bulged pressed against her, making her gasp as he pushed his hips forward. He grasped her ass and pulled her off of the wall, making his way towards his bed. Callie’s nails dug into his shoulders as he yanked her head back a second time, licking and sucking his way down her neck. He all but threw her onto the bed, yanking her shirt to her wrists to display her bare chest, using it to tie her arms above her head to the bed frame.

“Satan!” Callie moaned as the fabric rubbed at her skin.

“Moaning my name already?” Satan said, pulling off her remaining clothes, and his own. She tightened her thighs as he climbed onto the bed, kneeling between her legs. The smirk he had on his face was wicked as he spread them apart, sucking and biting on each side of them before he licked her core. Callie moaned loudly as his tongue flicked over the sensitive nub, tasting her briefly. He pulled away too quickly, making her whimper as the cold air hit her body.

“Satan, please,” Callie whimpered, pulling at the t-shirt in an attempt to free her hands so she could drag his body back to hers.

“Please what?” Satan said, smiling at her, enjoying the sounds she made as it longed for his touch.  _ He was supposed to be the cynical one, not the sadistic one,  _ Callie thought to herself.

“Please… Touch me, fuck me, do  _ anything _ to me. Just -ah!” She cut herself off with a moan as he grabbed her hips and pushed his cock inside of her, filling her completely. Her back arched and Satan thrust into her a second time, making her moan even louder. “S-Satan! Fuck.”

“Now… I was going to leave you here, tied up on my bed, and make you wait for me,” Satan said, thrusting into her again. Her whimpers were filling the room as his hands began to roam her body, rubbing and massaging different areas. “What do you think of that?”

“Don’t,” Callie said, thrusting her hips upward towards him. “Please, don’t.”

“I think you’re right… I think it’d be more fun if we played a game,” Satan removed his cock from her, sticking something else inside of her.  _ It was cool and smooth… A dildo? _ While she was happy to still be filled, Callie whined as Satan backed away from her, his smile growing wider as a look of confusion crossed her face. “There’s one rule to this game. Don’t cum until I let you.”

“What are you-” Callie shut up when the toy inside of her began to vibrate, and she squeezed her legs shut. Its vibrations increased as she did and she cursed as heat filled her core. “Fuck, Satan! I didn’t agree to this.”

“You can make me stop at any point,” Satan said, stroking his cock in his hand as he watched her. She was already squirming, trying in futile to undo the restriction he put on her hands. As much as he was enjoying the view, he decided she would need to help him in order to finish. Sitting up, Satan undid her binding, tying her hands behind her back and pulling her up so she was sitting on her knees, his cock resting in her face. “Suck it.”

She hesitated and he increased the vibrations, making her fall forward. Her core was throbbing from the sensations as she sucked his tip before taking more into her mouth. Satan groaned above her as she worked him with her tongue, licking and sucking his length. 

“Fuck, Callie,” He moaned, thrusting forward into her. He grasped her hair and fucked her mouth, her groans vibrating against his cock. Between Satan’s loud moans and the vibrations between her legs, Callie could barely hold on, her orgasm building quickly. “Don’t cum,” Satan warned, thrusting into her mouth harder.

She wanted to beg him to lower the vibrations or to let her finish, holding back becoming more and more difficult by the second. Satan could sense that she was reaching her breaking point and he pushed her back onto the bed, watching her closely as he brought her hand to her clit, rubbing fast circles around it.

“S-Satan! Please,” Callie begged, trying to pull herself away from his hands. “P-please, I can’t- I’m going to-” Satan pulled the vibrator out and pressed it against her mound, plunging his cock inside of her in one swift motion. The action sent her over the edge, crying out as her own orgasm washed over her. Her muscles clenched and her body trembled as she met her release, Satan grinding against her. Callie screamed his name as she came down from her high, wishing she could tangle her fingers in his hair and pull him on top of her while he fucked her for his own release.

Satan had other things in mind as he flipped her over. He raised his hand and slapped her ass hard, his demonic strength creating a dark purple bruise. She yelped, a mixture between a pained shout and a moan and his hand slapped down a second time.

“That is for cumming without permission,” Satan said, sinking inside of her. He brought his hand down for a third time on her side, grabbing her hips and fucking her hard. Her oversensitive sex tightened around him, and Callie moaned as he fucked her. The tension that had just unraveled was already filling her again as her body prepared for a second orgasm. She wanted to grab onto something, _ anything, _ to steady herself from the intensity Satan was fucking her with. Her hands pulled against the shirt, grabbing at it in an attempt to undo the knot, and Satan noticed her struggle. Rather than help her, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, his other hand wrapping around her neck as he lightly choked her.

“Stop,” he growled in her ear, biting down on her shoulder, “this is your punishment because you couldn’t hold back.” Callie knew what he was doing was supposed to be a punishment. Yet with his husky voice whispering in her ear, she couldn’t help but feel even more aroused that previously. As his thrusting grew more erratic, Callie’s body brought her to her second orgasm, Satan spilling inside of her as he dropped her back onto the bed.

He was gentle as he untied her shirt, moving her so they could lay together.  _ It was a drastic switch from the dominant Satan she had just experienced _ , Callie thought as he pressed his lips on hers softly.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Satan confessed.

“How long is a while?” Teased Callie, drifting her eyes over his body. In the heat of the moment, she hadn’t had an opportunity to admire him, her fingers tracing over his abs and up to his arms.

“Long enough,” Satan said vaguely, kissing Callie another time. “Did you enjoy it?”

“I did…” Callie began, glancing down her own torso. She was covered in love bites and bruises, and she frowned as she noticed them. “Although I’m not sure how I’m going to cover all of these.”

Satan laughed at her, caressing her hip. “I’m sure you’ll figure out a way.” He paused as he swept his fingers over her skin. “What did you want to talk to me about when you originally came here? Asides from how much you missed me, of course.”

Callie playfully smacked his arm off of her. “Stop that!” She laughed. “I wanted to know if you knew anything about someone named Circe.”

“I’ve heard of her. I can look around and see if I have any books about her. Why?”

“I heard the name and I was curious.” Callie shrugged, closing her eyes. “I’m tired now.”

“So sleep,” Satan said to her, kissing her forehead, “I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so bad. It took me three days to write and my mental health is just nonexistant
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed, nonetheless  
> <3<3<3


	15. I'm a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy smut & some graphic depictions of violence at the end

The knife was pulled out of her body, followed by a stream of blood, dripping down her torso. Panic filled her body as the next demon prepared to abuse her, twitching like a wind-up doll. Callie knew it was a nightmare, the same one that plagued her thoughts almost every night, but she couldn’t help her fears. It was as if she was being forced to endure each one and feel the pain of dying over and over until she woke up. The demon was suffocating her. She tried to bring her hands up to her throat to pry its grip from her kneck, but she couldn’t get them out of their restraints…

Callie shot up in bed, grasping at her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Taking a quick look around, she realized she was alone, and let the panic fade.  _ It always feels so real. _ She swung her legs out of the covers and made her way out of her room and into the kitchen, planning on making herself tea to help her relax. Callie froze when she heard banging, the anxiety beginning to return, but when she peeked in and saw it was only Beelzebub, she began to relax once more.

“Hey, Beel. You’re up late,” Callie said, checking the clock in the room. It was two am, and normally Beel had eaten all the food out of the fridge by twelve.

“Oh, hey,” Beelzebub said through a mouthful of food, “I was hungry. Why’re you here?”

“I had a nightmare. Wanted to have some tea,” Callie said as she put hot water up to boil. She propped herself up on the counter, sitting on the surface with her arms crossed over her chest.  _ If she knew Beel would be here, she would have put something on over her tank top. _ “There’s nothing like getting killed over and over and over again to wake you up.”

“I know what’ll make you feel better,” Beel said, reaching into the back of the fridge.

“Beel, if you fucking stick a deep-fried batwing in my face I swear.” She rolled her eyes, and he laughed.

“No, I ate all of those already.” He approached her with a bright pink cupcake, covered in blue and yellow sprinkles.

“Isn’t that Asmo’s wicked cupcake? He wanted to take photos of it when the lighting was ‘good enough’. He would fucking flip if I ate that on him.”

“He doesn’t need to know you ate it,” Beel said, pushing the cupcake towards her mouth. “Here, it’ll make you feel better.” He pressed it against her lips a bit too forcefully, causing frosting to spread onto her mouth before she bit into it.

“It is good, but I can feel myself,” she said, trying to take the cupcake from his hands. As he let go, it slipped from her grasp, falling down her front. Frosting went both in and on her tank top, the cupcake getting squished when she tried to grab it. Callie cursed, handing its remnants back to the demon in front of her. “I think I’m having bad luck tonight. You have it.” He ate the cupcake in less than a second before he began eyeing the frosting spread along her body. 

“You look tasty…” He bent forward and began to lick the frosting off of her shirt, making Callie gasp.

“Beel!” Her fingers thread into his hair as she gently tried to push him off of her. Her nipples grew hard under the thin fabric as his tongue licked between her breasts, making its way onto her shoulder and up her neck. She lost all resolve to get him off of her, pulling at his hair as he nibbled on her skin. “Fuck Beel, what are you doing…”

“You had frosting on your shirt,” He licked his lips and stared at her, stepping between her legs, “You have some on your face, too.” Beel kissed her softly, tracing her lips with his tongue before pushing it into her mouth. He groaned at her taste and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him so his growing length gently grazed the inside of her legs. “You taste so good…”

Callie wrapped her arms around Beel’s neck and his fingers teased her as he played with the hem of her shirt. His touch sent shivers down her spine, and her legs tightened against his side, which only encouraged him to do more. He lifted her shirt over her head, his eyes hungrily looking over her body. He dove in to lick the bit of frosting that fell into her shirt, his tongue on her bare skin eliciting whimpers from Callie. He grabbed her chest as he licked, bringing one soft mound into his mouth while he kneaded the other.

Callie moaned his name, making him suck on her flesh more vigorously. Pain began to mix in with her pleasure and she hissed, pulling at his hair. Her movements did little to lessen his intensity as his mouth latched onto her breast, tongue swirling over the nipple as he tasted as much of her as possible.

“Beel, please… Be gentle- ah!” He nibbled on the bud, turning his attention to the other one as his hands roamed her thighs, coming close to her damp core. Her breathing hitched and her hands wandered to his back, scratching at the material. He was much too far away from her for her tastes, and she wanted to feel all of him. 

His mouth wandered even lower as he licked down her torso, coming to a stop between her legs. Despite her shorts and underwear separating them, she could feel his hot breath against her. His tongue licked her through the fabric, and Callie’s back arched in pleasure, heat rushing to her center. Beelzebub continued licking, attempting to push her shorts and underwear aside. When her underwear didn’t move enough for his liking, he ripped the pair off of her and stuffed it into his pocket. Callie moaned as his tongue tasted her heat, yanking at his orange strands of hair. It was becoming almost unbearable for her to sit still while his tongue danced against her.

“Beel…” Callie moaned his name, trying to pull his head from between her legs. He grunted in response, his grip tightening on her thighs. “Can we go… Somewhere private?” 

Rather than answer, Beel pulled himself away from her, her essence glistening on his lips. He picked her up by her thighs and walked out of the kitchen, licking and sucking on every part of her body that was accessible to him. Callie had her head thrown back in ecstasy, her eyes closed, soft moans escaping her mouth. Normally she would care that someone could see them, her naked asides from the thin shorts she wore, with Beel’s tongue on her, but at that moment all she was thinking about was the pleasure running through her.

He kicked open the door to his room, placing Callie on his bed. He wasted no time in removing her shorts and returning his tongue to her, the sudden movement making her squeeze her legs around his head. Beelzebub grabbed her inner thighs and spread her legs apart forcefully, making Callie yelp, and he stopped tasting her.

“Are you okay?” He asked, sitting on his heels. 

“Yes, just not that flexible,” Callie said breathlessly, pushing Beel’s jacket off of his body. She hastily pulled off his shirt and made a dive for his pants, hoping to pull them off to reveal his massive length underneath. He grabbed her wrists before she could do so and pushed her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her and pressing his mouth to hers.

With her hands pinned above her head, Callie couldn’t touch Beel’s body like she wanted to. Instead, she wrapped her legs around him. His length pressed against her and she groaned, bucking her hips to feel all of him. He was extraordinarily large, and she moaned when he pushed his hips forward grinding against her.

“So… Hungry…” He groaned, licking his way down her body to return to her glistening pussy. “You taste so good…”

Callie moaned as he ate her, growing louder as time went on. His tongue flicked at her clit, licking her desperately. The heat inside Callie was building with every stroke, and she gasped when he shoved a digit inside of her, pressing against the slick walls. It was followed by a second one and as they thrust into her, Callie felt herself coming close to unraveling.

“Beel, I’m… I’m gonna-” Callie tried to warn him, but the moment he began to suck on her clit, the feeling overwhelmed her. She bucked her hips into him, moaning as the tension released, her orgasm washing over her. He continued to work her with his fingers until she was a writhing mess, pulling them out and sucking her essence off of him. “Beel… That was… Mmmm,” She pulled his face to her own to kiss him, rolling him so he was on his back and she was leaning on top of him.

As she kissed him, her hands traced down his abs and to his clothed length. She grasped it, and he growled beneath her, his hand gripping her waist tightly. Her hand could barely fit around the entire thing, and Callie wondered if she would even be able to fit him inside of her. Rather than worry over his size, she turned her attention back towards the demon below her, kissing his jaw and his neck as she made her way down his body. 

She sucked at his skin, leaving love bites down his throat, past his abs, and towards his V. Looking up at him through lowered eyelashes, she admired how the marks looked on his skin and pulled down his pants. His length nearly hit her in the face as it bounced out, and Callie smiled as she grasped it, cover it in kisses and small licks. Beelzebub moaned and tangled his fingers through her hair, yanking on her locks as she licked the underside of his erection and sucked on the tip.

_ He was huge. _ Callie began sucking him, barely able to fit half of him in her mouth without gagging, but she did what she could and jerked off the rest. Beel’s moans were music to her ears. The louder he became, the deeper she took him. She grew unsatisfied with how she was pleasing him and crawled up his body, letting her nipples drag along his skin. She stopped when her entrance was above his length, hesitating.  _ She had never been with someone so large before. _

“You don’t have to,” Beel said, placing a compassionate hand on her cheek.

“I want to,” Callie replied, beginning to sink down onto his cock. He slid in easily because of how wet she was, her body stretching to accommodate his size. She leaned on his chest for support, her face contorting in pleasure as he filled her.

“You’re so tight,” Beel mumbled, his cock twitching inside of her. He had to fight the urge to thrust into her, her slow pace taunting him. Eventually, she fully took him in, gasping as she lifted herself and sank back onto him.

“Fuck,” Callie groaned as she sped up her pace, the sound of their bodies pressing together the only thing that filled the room. Beelzebub pulled her down so he could suck on her chest, the action causing heat to gather in her core for the second time that night. He had found her sweet spot, and thrust into her, his length massaging the area.

As she tensed above him, he found his own release, spilling inside of her. His hands left scratch marks down her thighs and his groans filled the room. Callie found her release almost simultaneously, collapsing on top of the avatar of gluttony as he throbbed inside of her. They laid against each other as they caught their breath. Callie pulled herself off first, wincing as her thighs shook. 

“You okay?” He asked, supporting her by her arm as she got up.

“Yeah, I’m ok,” she laughed, picking up his shirt on the floor, “You’re just really fucking big. I mean that in the nicest way possible.”

“Thanks,” Beel laughed and Callie pulled his shirt over her head, passing him his pants. “Mind if I run to the kitchen real quick?”

“Go ahead,” Callie said, and Beel pulled her in for a long kiss.

“Be right back.”

Callie stepped into his bathroom to wash off before crawling into his bed. He had worn her out, and she was ready to pass out, enveloped by his smell. She was unconscious by the time he returned, and Beelzebub enveloped her in his arms, deciding that she wouldn’t leave his room for the entirety of the next day.

When she did leave, it wasn’t of her own accord. She was pulled from the bed by an invisible force, quietly sleepwalking to the attic. She passed by Lucifer’s study, who silently took note of her between paperwork and discussions with Lord Diavolo.  _ He would have to return for her later. He didn’t want the prince to know what was going on. _

_ The next time Callie opened her eyes, she was no longer with Beelzebub. Instead, she was laying on her back staring up at orange curtains and cardboard stars. The demon who she often saw in her dreams was laying next to her, his right arm around her. He didn’t have his horns this time, and even without looking, Callie knew his eyes were closed. _

_ “Why are you in Beel’s shirt?” He asked groggily. _

_ “Why am I here?” Callie questioned in return. She didn’t want to be there. She wanted to be with Beel. _

_ “Because I wanted you to be,” The demon replied. “You should answer my question. You don’t want to get hurt.” _

_ “I can’t get hurt in my dreams.” _

_ “Answer the question.” He wasn’t asking, or suggesting, but commanding. _

_ “We just slept together,” Callie stated, closing her eyes. She had no desire to fight with the sleepy demon when she was in that dream state. She couldn’t think while she was there. His breathing faltered with her words as he laid silently next to her. _

_ “That’s… huh.” He paused, growing quiet before he continued. “Calliope…I want you to let me out of here.” She didn’t respond to him. She didn’t know where ‘here’ was, or how to let him out, even if she wanted to. “Lucifer trapped me in here, in the attic. It’s sealed with powerful magic, and no one else knows I’m here. Beelzebub is a friend of mine. You can trust me.” _

_ “Who are you?”  _

_ “Does it matter?” _

_ “Yes. You were probably locked up here for a reason. I trust Lucifer. I don’t think he’d do something like that without reason.” _

_ “Originally… Yes. He had a reason. But I changed, and I need to talk to him. Please. He won’t listen to me otherwise, not if I’m stuck up here.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “We had a disagreement. Two altering views on something, and mine was a threat to him. He couldn’t have things not go his way, so he got rid of me. Locked me away.” _

_ “Who are you?” Callie turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his. The shade of violet was so familiar.  _ **_They looked like Beel’s._ ** _ With the realization, Callie had a sudden moment of clarity, her thoughts rushing to her as the room seemed to fade at the edges. “Who are you really, that you would pose that much of a threat to Lucifer? Obviously someone strong enough to oppose him… Why should I believe anything you say?” _

_ “I changed, Calliope. I want to talk with Lucifer, that’s it.” He paused, sighing when Callie didn’t respond. “...I want to see my brother. I haven’t seen him in months. I miss him.” _

_ “Beel misses you too,” Callie said, making a wild guess that the demon next to her was Belphegor, the seventh and youngest brother. His breathing stopped at her words, and Callie sat up on the bed. “I thought you hated humans.” _

_ “I did. I changed and I want to speak to Lucifer. I want to leave and see my family and for things to turn back to normal.” _

_ “How do you know I’ll be able to let you out?” _

_ “Just try.” _

She was no longer in the attic when she opened her eyes. She was leaning against a door frame, Belphegor leaning against the door on the other side. She raised her hand to the area between them, a cool, invisible barrier keeping him from leaving, or her from entering. He smiled at her expectantly as she sat on her knees, experimentally placing both hands against the wall.

She stared at him with wide eyes as her mind wondered if she should really let him out.  _ Lucifer locked him here for a reason… But Beel only had nice things to say about him. I’m sure all the brothers would be happier if he was back, and if he really did change… Then it would be for the better. _ Sighing, she lowered her hands to her lap and looked down.

“I don’t know what you want me to do,” Callie said, wiggling her fingers. _ She didn’t have strong magic she could control. She wasn’t like Solomon or Grisella or Circe. _

“Just focus your energy on breaking the spell. I’m sure you could do it.” He smiled warmly at her, and she returned her hands to the barrier, taking a deep breath.  _ Was this really the right decision? _

She turned her focus to the barrier beneath her hands. It felt cool and hard against her skin. She focused on it, trying to dissolve the magic that kept Belphegor trapped inside the attic. Her hands grew warm, then hot as she focused her energy on them, making her only intent on breaking the spell. As her hands heated up, energy left the other parts of her body, making her feel like a shell.  _ Empty. _ Black dots danced in front of her vision, and blood began to drip out of her nose, eyes, and ears, her heart pounding was the only thing she could hear or feel. 

There was an intense surge of power, and the barrier shattered, clear pieces falling to the ground like diamonds. Callie fell to her side, feeling incredibly drained.  _ At least she didn’t faint this time. _ Once she was able to see, she glanced up at the demon in front of her. Belphie was standing, his soft smile growing wicked as horns sprouted from his head.

“I can’t believe you believed me. Such a stupid fucking human.” He growled, picking her up by her neck, choking her. She wanted to kick him away from her, but using her magic left her weary, so she grabbed at his hands around her neck in an attempt to pull him off. “Humans are so pathetically weak. I could snap your neck right here. But I want to see the look on Lucifer’s face as the life slowly drains from your eyes.”

In a few seconds, they were in the entryway. Belphegor grew tired of carrying her and threw her against the wall, her body falling onto a wooden table. It broke beneath her, a shard of wood stabbing her in her side. The crash was large enough to wake the entire house, and the demons each came running towards the room.

“The way your face contorts in pain… Ha! This is more fun than I imagined,” Belphegor laughed, smiling as he picked her up to choke her once more. He twisted the piece of wood, slowly pushing it further inside of her, making her scream. Lucifer entered into the room first, shifting into his demon form at the sight in front of him. “Lucifer… How nice of you to join us.”

“ **Get off of her, Belphie,”** He growled, and Belphegor laughed a second time. 

“Fine, if you insist.” Mammon and Levi ran into the room as Belphegor threw her towards the stairs like she was a toy he was done playing with. Mammon caught her before her head could hit the banister, falling to the ground as he cradled her in his lap.

“Callie! Callie, are ya okay?” Mammon asked as he placed a hand on her cheek. She looked pale, blood pooling from a cut on her head, dried blood already stuck to her face from using her magic. She tried to move but cried out when her arm brushed against the wood that was lodged in her side.

“M-Mammon,” She said, unable to think clearly, “Fuck it hurts.”

“Y-you’re gonna be okay,” He said, looking up towards his brothers. The rest of them had entered the room not long after.

“Ha! You should see the look on your face, Mammon!” Belphegor exclaimed, laughing again. “All for a pathetic human.”

“Belphie, you…” Lucifer began, shaking his head.

“Belphie, what have you done?!” Beel yelled, taking a step towards his twin. They locked gazes, and Belphie shook his head in disappointment.

“Beel. Not you too,” He snorted, turning his attention back towards the human.

“How did you get out?” Lucifer asked, stepping to the side, blocking Belphie’s gaze from her.

“ _ She _ let me out.” He gestured behind him to Callie, who had her eyes squeezed shut as her fingers wrapped around the piece of wood. 

“Lucifer, can’t we do something?!” Asmodeus shouted, bringing his attention back to Callie.

“This is awful, she’s bleeding a lot.” Leviathan pointed out.

“Callie’s human. These injuries look bad…” Satan began, kneeling at her side. Lucifer looked torn as he glanced at her, wanting to help her, but also concerned about what his youngest brother would do next. 

Belphegor burst into laughter. “Ha! That’s exactly the look I wanted to see on your face. Fucking pathetic, all of you. Whining over a human.”

“Fuck you,” Callie cursed from the ground, her voice raspy with pain. She didn’t turn her head or look at the demon, but her anger carried through her voice. “I fucking let you out of there, broke a spell  **_you_ ** were too fucking weak to break, and you try to kill me?  **_I should have let you rot_ ** .” Belphegor stopped his laughter, scowling at her words. He glared at her, but part of him felt that she was right.  _ She did let him out. _ Her voice lowered as she cringed again, the tension making her wound hurt much more, and tears stung at her eyes. “I-I don’t want to die.”

“Ya ain’t gonna die, I already told ya that,” Mammon said, pushing her hair from her forehead.

“Is there a hospital I can go to?” She croaked.

“Lucifer, we need to bring her to a hospital in the human realm,” Satan said, “I know there’s a seal in this house. She can’t stay here with wounds like this.”

“Yes, Lucifer, we need to bring her to a hospital.” A voice called from the stairs. Lord Diavolo stepped onto them, Barbatos close behind him, and began walking down. “As for you, Belphegor, you have no reason to be angry at humans.”

“Diavolo, I can explain,” Lucifer began, walking towards the prince.

“No need. I know you locked Belphegor in the attic so his insolence wouldn’t get him killed. We can deal with those consequences later-”

“Humans killed Lilith. She died because of them. They don’t belong here,” Belphie growled, and Diavolo shook his head.

“Lucifer, would you like to tell them, or should I?” Lucifer looked to the side dejectedly before opening his mouth to speak.

“Lilith didn’t die. She was reborn as a human.” He had all eyes on him as he continued, explaining what happened to her. “I didn’t tell any of you because… I didn’t want that burden to become yours. I didn’t want you to know that she was alive and that you could never see her-” He choked on his words, and Belphegor stared at Diavolo in disbelief.

“Is this true?” Diavolo nodded and Belphegor looked down at his hands, tearing up. “I- I- Lilith…” He collapsed to the ground, throwing his arms around his legs as he began to cry. Callie would have felt bad for him if he hadn’t tried to kill her.  _ He might have been successful if Diavolo hadn’t spoken up.  _

“We really need to bring her. Like, now.” Satan said, pulling the group from the tearful announcement. Callie’s eyes began to flutter shut and he snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Callie. Eyes open. Stay awake.”

“Bring her this way,” Diavolo said, giving them directions on where they’ll be and what to expect when they got to the Human Realm. Mammon stood up while cradling her in his arms, trying not to jostle her too much. Satan kept watching her in order to make sure she didn’t fall asleep, every so often waving his hand in front of her. Levi and Asmodeus trailed behind, looking sick, but wanted to make sure she would be okay.

Beelzebub hesitated as he watched them walk away. Part of him was pulling at him to go and make sure Callie was alright, but the other wanted to be with his brother. He hadn’t seen Belphie in months, and he didn’t want anything to happen to him. He eventually decided to stay, and sat next to Belphie on the floor and hugged him. Lucifer paced in front of them as they awaited Diavolo’s return, unprepared for what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew. that was intense


	16. Hospitals and Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

The smell of astringent and rubber gloves made Callie groan. She hated hospitals, even when it was necessary for her to be at one. The blood at her side and through her hair had grown sticky, and her body was cold. It didn’t help that she only wore Beel’s t-shirt and the hospital had the AC blasting, despite how, in the Human Realm, it was the end of fall. 

“You’re gonna be okay, Callie,” Mammon mumbled.

“Yeah, just wake me up when I need to give my information,” Callie said, and Satan snapped his fingers in her ear.

“No sleeping, Calliope. Stay awake.” Satan said as they approached the man behind the front counter.

“I’m so worried!” Asmodeus said, hands coming to his face. “What if we’re too late?!”

“She’ll be fine. The normies always are,” Levi confirmed, and Asmodeus sighed as he walked past them to the front counter. They exchanged words and eventually, three nurses ran over with a gurney for her.

“Please, put her here,” the first nurse said to Mammon, who hesitated, his grip growing tighter around her. She smiled at him softly, as if she was used to his actions. “We can’t help her if we can’t treat her.”

Mammon placed Callie down and two of the nurses wheeled her away immediately, while the first nurse stayed behind, and explained to them what would happen. They were directed towards the waiting room where they had to wait until they had any updates on her condition.

“So we actually gotta wait to see her?!” Mammon exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands in the air.

“Yeah, dumbass, that’s what the pretty lady said,” Asmodeus rolled his eyes, giving apologetic glances to the other people in the room.

“I ain’t a dumbass, I’m worried ‘bout Callie,” Mammon crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

“We’re all worried, but if you get us kicked out of here, we won’t know if she’s okay,” Satan said, pulling out his D.D.D. Leviathan fidgeted nervously next to them, not saying anything. He was uncomfortable as it was leaving his room, but coming to the Human Realm was a whole new level of discomfort. Every time he wanted to leave, he reminded himself that he was there for Callie.

The last thing Callie remembered was cursing as they stuck the IV in her arm. When she opened her eyes next, she was alone in a hospital room. Her side felt sore and she groaned as she tried to sit up. The door opened and the doctor looked in, smiling at her.

“How are you feeling, Calliope?” The doctor asked as they introduced themself.

“Sore, I think. Pretty cold. But okay.”

“I’m glad to hear that. You were very lucky, the wood didn’t touch any organs. You did lose a lot of blood, but your friends got you here just in time. You were pretty bruised up, so you may feel a bit sore for a week or so, but other than that, you’ll be okay. We just want to keep an eye on your vitals and make sure the cut begins to heal properly. We’ll provide some high-strength acetaminophen for the wound, and we should be able to get you out of here within the next two days. ”

“Thank you.”

“You had some friend’s in the waiting room who wanted to see you. We didn’t tell them anything other than that you are okay because of patient confidentiality, but if you’d like we could inform them of the specifics?”

“I’d like to tell them myself if that’s okay.”

“Of course. I’ll have someone bring them right over.”

Callie shut her eyes as she waited for them.  _ She really could have just died. _ She wanted to cry at her stupidity for trusting a demon, a demon who she barely knew. She had finally grown comfortable there, but now she was confused.  _ What will happen when she returns? _

“Callie!” Mammon yelled as he ran into the room, throwing his arms around her in a massive hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Mammon- Ow! That hurts.” He let go of her and smiled widely, Callie smiling softly in return.

“I told ya, I wasn’t gonna let ya die!” He lowered his voice to a whisper as he hugged her again, this time more gently. “I’m glad you’re okay. Don’t go scarin’ me like that again.”

Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Satan walked in as he let go of her, Asmo quick to envelop her in a comforting embrace, pushing Mammon out of the way. He was gentle with her and nuzzled her hair sweetly.

“Callie I was so worried about you! I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“Thank you Asmo!” 

Levi was next to give her an awkward, stiff hug, and he blushed as he pulled away.

“Glad you’re okay… Normie…” He mumbled almost inaudibly, and Callie smiled at him.

“Thanks, Levi.”

“What happened?” Satan asked her, taking a seat in one of the chairs present in her room. “Will you be able to leave soon?”

“I was just battered up, but other than the wood impaling my side, I’m okay! They said I’ll be able to go within the next two days.” Callie smiled at them, happy to see that they were so relieved about her. 

“But what about all the blood? What was up with that?” Levi asked, “I mean it was everywhere.”

“They did say I lost a lot of blood, but you guys got me here in time.” She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. “I just can’t wait to go back. I hate hospitals.”

“I am so with you! Ugh, everything’s so boring and white and it smells so bad! And that beeping never ends!” Asmo sighed, making Callie laugh.

“At least you don’t have to keep a needle in your arm.” She pointed to the IV that was stuck in her and sighed. “Thank you guys for waiting for me to wake up. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course. We wanted to make sure you were okay.” Satan said, and they all agreed.

“I wonder what’s gonna happen now,” Mammon wondered aloud.

“I don’t know…” Callie didn’t want to think about it. “Have you guys heard anything about what’s going on back home?”

“Lucifer’s on house arrest lolol,” Leviathan laughed, now on his D.D.D.

“What? Why?” Asmo asked.

“Probably for hiding Belphie away,” Satan said, and Mammon gasped, plotting in his head how he could get away with his schemes. “He can still punish you, moron. He just can’t leave the House of Lamentation.” Satan rolled his eyes at his brother’s stupidity, knowing what he was thinking before he said anything.

“How’d you find out anyway? I doubt Lucifer told you himself,” Asmodeus questioned.

“Beel told me.”

“Did he mention anything about…?” Callie trailed off, not wanting to say Belphie’s name. Just the thought of him made her stomach drop. Everyone looked towards her concernedly.

“Nothing, really. Just that they worked something out,” Leviathan confirmed, and a pit settled in Callie’s stomach.

“I’m actually pretty tired. Do you guys mind if I sleep?” She lied.  _ She wasn’t tired, she just wanted to be alone. _

“We just got to see ya and ya wanna go back to sleep!” Mammon exclaimed and Asmodeus hit his arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Don’t be a dumbass, dumbass. Callie, you can sleep if you want to,” Asmo said, and she laughed. 

“Diavolo just texted us,” Levi said, typing on his D.D.D. “He’s saying to meet him at the seal.”

“Well, that settles that.” Satan got up from his seat. “I guess you’ll have time to sleep, anyway.”

“We’ll be back by the time ya wake up,” Mammon said.

Eventually, she did fall asleep, the sound of the AC and repetitive beeping putting her in a trance. When she did wake up, they weren’t there, and Callie sighed. Glancing around, she was left with a pile of clothes, her D.D.D, and a book on the chair next to her, and she reached over to pick up her device. She had at least two hundred messages, and she inwardly groaned at having to read them all. She placed the phone on the side and picked up the book instead. 

It was a dark grey, with a faded cover and gold design decorating the outer border. The swirling gold revealed words as she touched it.  _ Preeminent Occultists. _ The sigils which surrounded it were unfamiliar, and Callie flipped open the first page of the book. A folded piece of paper was propped between the cover and the first page.

_ Dear Calliope, _

_ I am so relieved to hear that you are doing well. We were all so worried about your health, but your strength and resilience have surprised us numerous times. I hope you do not mind that no one is with you, but we have some things to go over with the student council at RAD.  _

_ I heard you were asking about a witch named Circe, and I believe this book will answer any questions you may have. Consider it a birthday gift. I will send Lucifer to retrieve you when it is time for you to leave. He was very distraught over your wellbeing, so I decided to let him leave this one time. Perhaps when you are feeling better you will come to see me, and we can discuss furthering your magical training. _

_ Sincerely, Lord Diavolo _

She tucked the letter back inside the book and flipped through its pages. It was dusty as if it hadn’t been opened for years. She eventually found the section she was looking for, titled with the witch’s name, and a brief description. Callie read intently, learning about the seducer who turned men into animals, her known powers, and the myths surrounding her. She was a figure of fear as well as desire, living on the Greek island Aeaea. 

She read for almost the whole day, breaking only to eat, talk to the doctor or nurses that came in, and use the bathroom. The book said nothing of Circe’s offspring but instead spoke of her immense power and influence in the magical community. She was almost royalty when she was alive, and the people would bring her gifts to remain on her good side. Those who upset her were turned into animals, no matter their rank. She even turned a king into a woodpecker.  _ If Callie was truly related to Circe, what would that mean for her powers? Would she be a strong sorceress like her, or would they weaken as generations pass by? _ She had just finished the section when her door opened, and a nurse made their way into the room, checking Callie’s vitals. 

“Everything looks good! We should be able to get you out of here soon. Do you have someone to take you home?”

“I’ll call them.” She pulled out her D.D.D and messaged Lucifer, stating that she could leave that night. He replied with a quick ‘ok’. “He’s on his way.”

“Great. I’ll get the IV off you, and leave you to change. The doctor will stop in once more before you leave.”

The nurse took out the needle stuck in her arm and grabbed a few more items before leaving the room. Callie stood up to change, looking at the clothes brought for her. It was an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants, and she also had a pair of socks and sneakers. She pulled on the clothes, wincing when she raised her arms over her head.

When Lucifer entered, he silently gestured for her to follow him, guiding her to the seal. He hadn’t said anything to her, and Callie wondered what he was thinking.  _ Was he mad at her? Or was he upset because he was on house arrest? _

“Lucifer, I’m sorry for letting Belphegor out,” Callie rambled as they made their way to the seal, “I just… The way everyone seemed when he came up, it seemed like they missed him, and he seemed genuine in his reasoning and I’m sorry.”

“There’s no reason to apologize,” Lucifer said curtly.

“Are you upset with me?”

“What kind of question is that?” He scoffed, obviously annoyed. His stoic demeanor bothered Callie.  _ She knew he was mad, and wanted him to say something. _

“Lucifer, wait,” She grabbed onto his hand, stopping them. 

“Let go of my hand this instant,” Lucifer demanded, and she dropped the limb.

“I just-”

“Don’t test me, human.” He growled, turning to face her, “It was your doing that caused Diavolo to lose trust in me. He may say no harm was done, but I know very well his opinion of me has changed.” Lucifer stopped, taking a deep breath to steady his composure. “I may be grateful my brother changed his mind and Diavolo had agreed not to punish us harshly, but you should watch what you say to me if you know what’s good for you.”

They didn’t speak again as they returned to the House of Lamentation. They entered into the Common room where everyone was waiting for her to return, including Lord Diavolo and Barbatos.

“How are you feeling?” Diavolo asked her, and she smiled.

“I’m okay,” Callie said, glancing around. There were small treats and tea prepared, spread across the coffee table. “Why is everyone here…?”

“We wanted to welcome you back, so Barbatos went ahead and prepared an afternoon tea- Well, a nighttime tea, at this point.” He laughed.

“Oh! Thank you so much,” Callie said, shifting awkwardly on her feet.  _ This was… a lot, after everything that happened. _

Asmodeus jumped up to greet her, guiding her onto the couch next to him. “Come sit next to me!” He said, snuggling close next to her.

“Not fair, I wanna sit next to Callie,” Mammon said, taking the seat on her other side, putting his arm around her protectively.

“I want to sit next to Callie too,” Beelzebub chimed in.

“Oh?” Callie laughed nervously.

“Ugh, must be nice being so popular, you normie!” Leviathan groaned, mumbling under his breath, “But you’re the one normie I do like, okay?”

“Here you go. It’s a special Mandragora blend. It works well for stress,” Barbatos said, handing her a cup. She took it gratefully, and the demons around her began to fuss over her, handing her different treats to try. She was growing overwhelmed with the amount of food being passed to her. Beel even offered her some of his food, to which she politely shook her head.

“No thanks Beel, you eat it,” She said.

“Did Beel just offer his food to someone else?! Beel?! What is going on!” Asmodeus exclaimed as Satan passed her a large slice of cake.

“Pff… Satan that’s way too big! loool,” Levi laughed.

“I- um, thanks,” Callie hesitated, placing the dish on her lap. Their energy was becoming too much for her after everything that had happened just days before. 

“All of you, enough. You’re making Calliope uncomfortable.” Lucifer announced. She lifted her eyes to look at him and finally saw that across from her was Belphegor, leaning back and smiling at the exchange. Panic began to rise in her chest as her breathing increased. The room was practically spinning around her.

“Are you okay?” Satan asked, and she shakily placed the dish and cup in front of her.

“You don’t look great,” Beelzebub agreed, and suddenly all eyes were on her.

“I- This- This is a lot,” Callie confessed. She stood up to leave, “I just- I-I can’t-”

“Can I talk to you?” Belphegor asked her, standing up to go after her. The room was silent with his question and the two of them finally locked eyes.

“No. You can’t.” She walked out and back to her room, slamming the door closed and locking herself in her bathroom. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she tried to steady her breathing, falling to the floor.  _ This was all too much for her. First, he tries to kill her, and now everyone’s acting like everything’s fine. _ She didn’t want to see him. Every time he passed through her mind, she got flashbacks to the pain he caused- and it was too much.

Callie cried for what felt like hours. Each breath she took stung her lungs, but eventually, she calmed herself down, only letting out the occasional hiccup. Now that she was quiet enough, she was able to hear her D.D.D buzzing uncontrollably below her. She turned off the device and crawled to her feet, looking at herself in the mirror. Her face was swollen, and her eyes were puffy. Her hair was greasy, too, and she desperately needed a shower after her time in the hospital. There was a knock on the bathroom door, and Callie jumped, surprised at the sudden sound.

“What?” Callie croaked. 

“Open up, human,” Mammon said from the other side, “Don’t make me break this door down.”

“What do you want,” Callie asked.

“Just open up,” he demanded, and Callie opened the door a crack. “That’s better.”

“Mammon, I really don’t wanna do anything right now...”

“Look, I just want ya to feel better. So I ain’t goin’ anywhere until ya do.” Callie paused, opening the door more so they could see each other. 

“I don’t know how to feel better. It’s just a lot to take in.” 

“Why don’t ya start with a shower? Ya look like shit,” Mammon wrinkled his nose.

“Gee thanks, that sure makes me feel better.”

They both paused. Mammon looked a bit guilty and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Callie chewed on the inside of her mouth nervously.  _ He was just trying to help, in his own way. _

“I guess a shower won’t hurt… Can you do me a favor and make sure no one comes to see me or anything? I don’t… I don’t want to answer anyone’s questions.” 

“Leave it to The Mammon to keep them away! I’ll wait right outside for ya-”

“No, stay. Just… Sit and face the other way.” His face flushed and Callie shook her head. “If you’re uncomfortable you don’t have to-”

“N-no it’s fine.”

She turned on the water and directed Mammon to turn around as she undressed, stepping under the stream. While part of her wanted to be alone, the other part appreciated Mammon being there with her.  _ When he wasn’t plotting what he could sell for a couple of grimm, his company was more than appreciated. _ Callie washed herself off, eventually sitting on the ground and letting the hot water wash over her. She stared at his outline through the glass, his back leaning against it, thinking to herself. 

“Mammon?”

“Yea?”

“Am I wrong to be upset?” He didn’t say anything, so Callie continued. “I mean… I can’t act like everything’s fine because it isn’t. He almost killed me. And then I’m suddenly thrown into a room with him and everyone and given no explanation?! I-” Callie stopped as she felt her chest tighten, fighting back tears.

“... I think the only way you’ll feel better is if ya talk to Belphie himself.” Mammon sighed. “Ya never know what he’s thinkin’. Hate that about him. But if ya don’t talk to him ya really won’t know.” She didn’t reply, too busy fighting the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. “Ya okay?” 

“I-I can’t…” Callie choked out, panic set in.

“Callie?” Mammon called her name. He began to hear her staggered breathing as she cried, and he frowned. “Don’t make me pull ya out of there. You’re s’posed to be feelin’ better, not worse.”

Mammon turned around, his frown deepening when he saw her curled up at the bottom of the shower. He was going to drag her out, but then he remembered that  _ she was naked _ , the thought making him blush. His mind wandered, thinking of her perky breasts pressed against him, soaking his t-shirt, but he was quick to pull himself out of it before he got too excited. The human,  _ his human, _ was crying, and he was going to be the one to help her.

“Callie, c’mon, get outta there,” Mammon said to no avail. He didn’t know how to get her out without touching her when an idea suddenly struck him. He reached in and turned his head away so he couldn’t see her. Grasping wildly, he eventually grabbed the handle and turned it as far as it would go, cold water spraying over Callie.

The sudden freezing temperature pulled Callie out of her thoughts, and she gasped, jumping up. She couldn’t get out of the shower fast enough, nearly slipping on the ground. She loosely wrapped a towel around her shivering frame and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Fuck that was cold,” she gasped, wiping water off of her face.

“That’s whatcha get for not listenin’ to me.” Mammon put his hands on his hips, still looking away from her. “N-now can ya get dressed?”

“Thank you, Mammon.” Callie paused before she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His warmth helped get rid of her chill, replacing it with a different kind of heat. Mammon’s face turned bright red and his pulse sped up. Asides from her towel, his fantasy from earlier was playing out, and he could feel all of her curves through the fabric. 

“W-What are ya doin’! Ya can’t just touch me like that!”

“Thanks for being there for me.” Callie leaned back a bit to look up at him. He was still looking away, so she pulled his face so he was looking down at her. His eyes widened, her towel slipping off now that she was no longer leaning against him, and he swallowed nervously.

“Ya gotta get dressed,” he insisted.

“Why? It’s just us two.” Now that the panic had passed, she was left with an adrenaline rush that filled her body with desire. Him waiting there for her and making sure she was alright only fueled that want, and Callie pressed herself between his legs.

“B-b-because-” he stuttered, and Callie kissed him before he could continue.

“Thanks for… Making sure… I was okay,” She said between kisses. His arms finally wrapped around her as the kiss grew more intense. She started to pull him back, but slipped on a puddle, laughing as she stabled herself. “Give me a minute to clean this up.”

Mammon nodded, stepping outside, a million thoughts running through his head.  _ Did he mess up? Was he not good enough of a kisser for her? Was it a friendly kiss, and he was just misjudgin’ the situation? And why does he care so much about kissin’ a fucking human?! _ Callie turned off the water, wiped off the puddle of water she left and threw her old clothes in the hamper.

It took less than a minute, but when she exited the bathroom, Mammon was already in deep thought, sitting on her couch. She mentally rolled her eyes as she approached him, straddling his legs and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Stop thinking so hard,” Callie whispered in his ear, nibbling on the surface. 

“Why would I be thinkin’ ‘bout ya? Pssh, The Great Mammon wouldn’t waste his time on a human,” He claimed, and Callie bit down on his ear harder. He whined under her, and she smirked, teasing him with her breath. 

“I never said thinking about me, but thanks,” Callie brought her lips to his, silencing any rebuttal he may have. She teased him with her fingers, scratching and pulling at his hair before pushing off his jacket and doing the same to his back and arms. Each time her nails dug into his skin he whimpered against her lips, lifting himself so he could brush against her. 

Callie pulled off his shirt and continued to feel him, pressing her lower body down and against his. His hands explored her body just as much, wrapping around her waist or touching her through her towel. When she pulled away to take a breath, Mammon’s hands grasped her face and pulled her back to him, greedily exploring her mouth with his tongue. She left scratch marks down his shoulders, causing Mammmon to moan and throw his head back.

Callie moved them so he was laying across the couch, her sitting on his lap like before. This position let her grind into him harder, rubbing against his length. She was growing wet, leaving a dark spot on his pants as she rubbed against him. Mammon opened her towel and used it to pull her back on top of him so they were kissing once more while he rubbed his bulge against her. 

She began to kiss his neck, biting and sucking on the area. Each bite made Mammon moan, and his hands squeezed her ass. Callie grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head, pinning them to the couch under one hand. He let out a strangled sound, and she caught on quickly that he was enjoying the pain and thrill of being dominated, since he could get out from her grasp very easily if he chose to, which proved his brother’s comments of his masochism to be true. 

Callie fidgeted with his belt with her other hand, yanking it apart as she reached into his pants and squeezed his length. She rubbed him, watching his face change with pleasure. She continued to stroke him, speeding up as his moans grew louder, but let go once he bucked his hips into her.

“C-Callie!” he exclaimed.

“Me first,” she commanded, bringing her core over his mouth. She was already glistening, and let out a moan as he attached his mouth to her clit needily. He licked her furiously, wanting to pleasure her as much as himself, and Callie was unraveling on top of him. Her body quivered with pleasure, and she found herself retreating off of him before she came.

He whimpered at the loss of contact, pulling his hands out of her grasp to pull her hips back towards him. Callie let him take control, moaning as his fingers dug into her legs. He sucked her clit, driving her closer to her orgasm than before.

“Mammon!” She moaned his name as she was about to reach her climax, but suddenly she was laying on her back as Mammon was, with her hands pinned above her head. She gasped at the flip, and Mammon smiled deviously above her as he raised one of her legs up, positioning himself at her entrance.

“My turn.” He pressed himself into her. Callie arched her back as he filled her, a loud moan escaping her body. Horns began to grow from his white hair and his pace increased. While she knew that he was fast, the speed which he thrust into her in his demon form had her gasping for air. Her body had barely adjusting to him leaving her when he’d thrust back into her another time. He let go of her arms and lifted her hips for more leverage sending Callie over the edge.

“I- nnf!” Callie bit down on her lip to try to silence her moans, but they escaped, her sounds of pleasure filling the room. She grabbed onto his shoulders as she unraveled, her nails digging into his skin. Mammon could have lasted a lot longer, but when he heard her moan, he lost all control and spilled inside of her.

“Fuck,” he groaned, collapsing on top of her. Her body tingled all over, a dull ache in her side pulling her from her high.

“Mammon- ah, my side,” She said, clutching at the wound. It stung slightly from the pressure, and he quickly got off of her.

“Crap I’m sorry, are ya okay?” Mammon asked, helping her sit up.

“Yeah,” Callie said, kissing Mammon softly. “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re thankin’ me for havin’ sex with ya?” Callie laughed and shook her head.

“No. Well, yes, partly. But for being here for me and stuff. And making sure I was okay.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. Everyone’s been kinda freakin’ out over ya. Even Lucifer. I-I mean, except me, ‘cause why would I freak out over a human? Pssh! As if The Great Mammon would do that.” 

Callie laughed again. “Thanks.”

They both fell into a silence, becoming lost in their own thoughts. Callie wasn’t sure what to do. Every fiber in her being told her to stay away from the demon who tried to kill her. She also thought back to Leviathan’s attempt, and how readily she forgave him. She wasn’t sure what to do, but she knew she wouldn’t talk to Belphie until she was ready.

For now, she smiled at the white-haired demon in front of her, running her fingers gently through his hair. He blushed at the action, looking to the side, but she knew that he liked it, just as he had liked being inside of her. When he looked back at her, his eyes were soft, and Callie pulled him towards her bed.

“Stay with me tonight.” She demanded, curling up next to him.

“But-”

“Maybe you’ll get morning sex.” 

_ That shut him up. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhh leave a comment let me know what u think!!!
> 
> I'm obsessed with these two fics currently:  
> Before the Lens - beebeesquared ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292826 )  
> She who Sups With the Devil Must Have a Long Spoon - Hellbunnyy ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854049 )
> 
> happy reading!


	17. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this part, so enjoy!

That morning, Callie woke Mammon up earlier than normal. He was complaining until she began to give him head as she promised, and suddenly, he was the happiest demon alive. He was practically gleaming as they made their way to breakfast, swatting away Callie’s arm as she tried to lift his collar to cover the hickeys on his neck.

“Goodmorning!” He exclaimed as he entered the room, and Callie already wanted to facepalm.  _ She said act normal. Not like you were fucked last night  _ **_and_ ** _ this morning. _ Out of all the demons she’s had sex with, Mammon was, by far, who she was most concerned about.

“Shut up Mammon,” Satan said, and Mammon glared at him.

“I only said good morning,” Mammon exclaimed, taking the seat next to Callie.

“Is that a hickey on your neck?” Asmodeus said, grabbing his head to get a better look.

“Gah, get off me, will ya? I don’t have any hickeys!” Mammon pushed Asmo’s grip from him, rubbing at his neck with his hand.

“That is definitely a hickey,” Satan clarified.

“I said I don’t have any hickeys! Beel, does this look like a hickey to ya?” Mammon pointed at his neck, and Beel nodded, making an indistinguishable sound through his food. “UGH!”

“Callie, I thought I said when you were horny to come to  _ me! _ ” Asmo whined, and Callie choked on her food slightly.

“What?” She asked when she cleared her throat. 

“Well, we all know Mammon went to see you last night, and he comes in here with hickeys on his neck, so you two must have,” Asmo made a lewd motion with his hand, and Callie fought the urge to laugh at the demon. She opened her mouth to reply when Leviathan walked in, yawning loudly.

“Man, I’m tired. I stayed up all night playing games.” He yawned again, taking his seat.

“That’s bad for your skin,” Asmo said.

“Whatever - Wait wheres my food?” Leviathan looked down, and his plate was completely empty as if there wasn’t any food on it in the first place.

“You ate it already,” Callie joked, and Leviathan gasped, taking her seriously.

“I… I did? And I don’t remember? How did I- Wait! Stop messing with me! It was  _ you, _ Beel, wasn’t it! Ugh, now what am I supposed to eat?” Leviathan slumped back in his seat, upset.

“Sorry, Levi,” Callie said, taking another bite of her food. Another, softer yawn filled the room and Belphie entered, collapsing in the seat next to Beel. Upon his entering, Callie lost her appetite, passing the plate over to Levi. “Actually, you can have the rest of my food. I’m gonna go to class early.”

Callie grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, planning on using the extra time to get ahead of her assignments. She actually managed to complete one before class, feeling satisfied as she walked to her first class. She nearly tripped as she entered, seeing Belphie sat in the back of the room, his head in his hand as he dozed off. Callie took the farthest possible seat from him, running out after the class was over. She wasn’t paying attention and accidentally ran into Solomon, who steadied her with a laugh.

“Are you okay, Calliope? You look like you’re running from someone.” Solomon smirked at her, and she laughed nervously.

“I kind of am,” she said, glancing behind her shoulder.

“So I  _ heard _ you broke an extremely powerful spell with little to no training.”

“Oh? And where did you  _ hear _ this?”

“People.” He shrugged. “I was going to offer to give you lessons to see for myself what powers you truly possess-”

“Solo! Callie!” Asmo approached the two of them, throwing his arm around Solomon’s shoulder. “Just the two people I was looking for!”

“Really? Why?” Solomon asked.

“Well, Callie disappeared last night, and left breakfast early this morning, and YOU Solomon! I thought you forgot about me with how you ignored all my texts!”

“If you text me the same thing twenty times, I’m not going to reply.”

“Well, why  _ not _ ! No one is more important than me!” Asmo whined, hugging the white-haired human. “And Calliope! I  _ cannot believe  _ you slept with Mammon!”

“That was never confirmed,” Callie said, and Asmo rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Well, if you kiss me, I’ll be able to confirm it!”

“Asmodeus will be able to confirm that you  _ kissed _ him,” Solomon clarified and Callie laughed.

“That’s it? Fine then, kiss me!” Asmodeus pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist. She was pressed against both him and Solomon, who felt quite fit below his uniform. Callie stiffened at the contact with both the demon and the human, her pace quickening, but the two of them seemed unfazed. “Ah, um, maybe later?” Asmodeus looked puzzled, and Callie tried to take a step back as she explained. “When we aren’t surrounded by other demons.”

“Oh, so you  _ don’t _ want me to find out who you kissed?” His eyes sparkled mischievously. Callie opened her mouth to reply when she spotted a familiar black and white haired demon making his way in their direction.

“I don’t mind, but not now, okay? I have to go to my next class.” Callie walked away before they could reply, speed walking to her next class.

“Why is Calliope avoiding Belphie?” Solomon asked, and Asmo began pulling him in the direction of their next class.

“Hmm? I hadn’t noticed she was.” Asmodeus lied, and Solomon sighed.

“I know you noticed because you notice her more than you say. What happened?”

“If you answered my texts you would know!”

“I know  _ what happened _ , but I want to know  _ why _ she’s ignoring him.”

“You’ll have to convince me to tell you~!”

Mammon was waiting for Callie outside of her last class and was practically beaming when she walked out.

“Hey, Callie,” He said, and she smiled at him.

“Hey, Mammon!” They began to make their way towards the exit, Callie speed walking, and Mammon rambling on about his latest scheme to make a fortune.

“Why are ya walkin’ so fast! I need your help with this one, so listen up,” he said, grabbing her wrist to make her stop.

“I have to study with Satan, he gets a bit mad when I’m late.” Callie wrinkled her nose, remembering the time she had to dodge a book that was thrown at her face because she was running behind. He only noticed she had warned him in advance, texting him twenty minutes beforehand,  _ after _ he tried to give her an impromptu nose job.

“Wouldn’t ya rather hang out with  _ me _ ,” Mammon pouted, and Callie laughed. If she hadn’t figured out the hard way how much trouble his schemes got her into, she would have canceled the study session in a heartbeat.

“I’m all yours for the walk there!” Callie listened to the rest of his plans for the scheme as they walked, him tweaking things since he knew he would have to do it alone. As they entered the House of Lamentation, Belphie was walking in their direction.

“Yo, yo,” Mammon greeted him.

“Hey Mammon, Calliope,” Belphie said, slowing his pace. “What’s up?”

Callie just brushed past him rather than say anything, acting as if he didn’t exist, and Belphegor looked confusedly at Mammon. He just shrugged as he kept walking, catching up to Callie.

“What was that about?” Mammon asked her, and she frowned.

“What was what about?” She turned his question back at him. Of course, she knew what he was asking about, but she wasn’t going to be the first to acknowledge it.

“Actin’ like Belphie wasn’t there?” Mammon clarified, and Callie shrugged, walking into the library. She sat down next to Satan, who was reading a book and began to get out her own study materials, making it clear the conversation was over. Satan finally noticed her after a few minutes, scowling at the spells she re-writing.

“Callie, that’s all wrong,” Satan pointed out her errors to her, “If you switch these two words, you’ll end up turning into a ball of light, rather than conjuring one. And you have to get rid of that ‘e’ at the end. It’ll be a malicious ball of light, then, and attack anything in sight, including you.”

“Ah, I guess that makes sense. This is just so confusing!” She sighed, looking at the scribbles of the page.

“Maybe you should study Latin,” Satan suggested, and Callie raised an eyebrow.  _ How would Latin help her? _ “All these spells are in Latin. There are spells in other languages, but all of the basics are in Latin.”

“I don’t even know where I would begin to study it. Latin is one of the hardest languages to learn.” Satan shook his head at her statement.

“You would need to learn Ancient Latin, not the version of Latin spoken in the human realm, although it is pretty similar. Even just the basics would help, so you could tell the difference between turning into a ball of light and summoning a ball of light.”

“I assume you know Ancient Latin?”

“I do. We all do, actually, even someone as stupid as Mammon. I guess you could consider it our birth language? It’s really all we spoke in the Celestial Realm, so Simeon and the chihuahua are proficient in it too.”

“I guess it’d make sense to learn the basics then. Why do you guys speak something different here?”

“It’s Lord Diavolo’s preference.” Satan shrugged. “I like this language better, anyway. It’s much more expressive.”

“How many languages do you know?”

“About 23. Not too many.”

“Not too many - that’s more than most people ever hear in a lifetime!” 

“There are about 7,000 languages in the Human Realm, and at least 100 different dialects within the Devildom, so it actually isn’t that many. I think the Celestial Realm is the only place with a unified language, although they teach different ones there, that’s all they speak- I’m getting off topic. If you want I could find you some books on Ancient Latin?”

“Sure,” Callie nodded, “Think I could take them home after finals, so I could work on them during break?”

“You aren’t staying during-”

“Dinner’s ready!” Asmodeus called, and Callie shut her book.

“What were you saying?” Callie smiled as she packed her bag. 

“You aren’t staying here during break? Where are you going?” Satan asked, sliding a bookmark between the pages.

“Home,” They stood up and Satan gave her a quizzical look, as if it wasn’t possible for her to have a house outside of the Devildom. “I rented an apartment before I came here. It wasn’t big, but it was mine.”

“Ah,” he nodded and the two of them made their way towards the dining room, “I didn’t realize you’d be leaving. I’ll have to make you study guides to bring with you.”

“Think I could just summon you?” Callie asked, and Satan laughed at her.

“That is way too advanced. Even if you could, you’d have to send me back, somehow. That’s a much harder process.”

“Maybe next year, then.”

They took their seats in the dining room, taking food before Beel could eat it all. Since Asmodeus was on cooking duty, everything was dyed pink, and Callie laughed as she poked at her food.  _ Last week, everything was dyed a different color, all the plates making up a rainbow. He must be feeling flirty today to choose solely pink. _

“... Calliope? What do you think?”

“Huh?” Callie jerked her head up from her plate. Leviathan had asked her something, but she wasn’t listening to the conversation until she heard her name.

“I  _ asked _ if you were going to watch ‘House of the Devil’? They’re streaming it tonight at 9 on the Red Devil Network.”

“What is it about?” Callie asked and Mammon snorted.

“Ya really weren’t listenin’ were ya?” 

“Mammon, what is on your neck?” Lucifer asked, and Mammon swallowed hard, choking a bit on his food. “Is that a hickey?”

“N-No!” He covered his neck with his hand nervously.

“Mammmonnnn!” Lucifer growled, and Mammon squeaked, lowering himself in his chair. Lucifer made a disappointed noise and continued to eat his food. “Who would be dumb enough to give  _ him _ a hickey?”

“Well-” Asmodeus began and Callie gave him a pointed glare.  _ Do not say anything! _ She thought as loud as she could in his direction, but he just smiled at her and continued eating.

“ANYWAY. It’s this horror movie that won, like, four awards this past year. It’s finally streaming! We have to watch it!” Leviathan said, growing excited.

“Horror movie? Pass.” Asmodeus said, waving his hand. “I only like psychological horror, anyway.”

“Yeah, why would someone wanna watch some stupid horror movie?” Mammon said, “I’m far too busy to watch some movie anyway.”

“The truth is that horror movies scare you. Isn’t that right, Mammon?” Lucifer said and Mammon’s jaw dropped open.

“What? What?! No!” Mammon said defensively, and everyone laughed.

“I guess it’s the truth with how much that bothered him,” Belphegor said, reminding Callie that he was there, and Mammon objected loudly.

“No, it ain’t!!”

“I think I have a photo of Mammon watching last year’s top psychological horror - what was it called?” Lucifer scrolled through his phone, and Mammon reached across the table to pull it from his hands.

“ ‘Away Within the Black Family Garden’,” Leviathan stated, and Lucifer swatted away Mammon’s hands as he looked through his phone. 

“Oooh, I loved that one! The child actor did so well in it!” Asmodeus chimed in.

“Can you stop leaning over me Mammon?!” Leviathan complained, Mammon hovering over him trying to get Lucifer’s phone.

“I can’t have Lucifer tellin’ everyone I’m scared of horror movies!” Mammon defended, and Leviathan pushed him back into his seat.

“You really aren’t helping your point,” Satan shook his head as his older brother.

“Anyway Callie, do you want to watch it later?” Leviathan asked her and she shook her head.

“I’m actually really scared of horror movies,” she confessed, and Asmodeus gasped.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come, and you can hold me every time you get scared!”Asmodeus said sweetly.

“Nuh-uh, I’ll be goin’ to make sure Callie doesn’t get scared.” Mammon objected.

“I’ll go if it means seeing how cute they get when they’re scared,” Satan smirked, and Mammon began to protest a second time. 

“I’ll be there if there’s popcorn,” Beel said, and Belphie said he would go if Beel goes.

“What about you, Lucifer?” Asmodeus asked.

“Of course I’ll be there.”

“Wooo! It’s a horror movie night!” Leviathan cheered, and Callie grimaced. She was scared of horror movies, but she especially didn’t want to be in an enclosed space with Belphie for two hours. At that point, she didn’t have much of a choice.

“I need at least five different flavors of popcorn at this thing,” Beel said between bites of food.

“Where will you get five different flavors of popcorn in  _ three hours _ ?” Asmodeus asked, and Beel shrugged.

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out,” Belphie said. 

“Where are we watching it anyway?” Callie asked, dreading the answer.

“Where we always watch movies. Your room,” Leviathan replied and Callie groaned.

“Why can’t we watch it in the common room? I won’t sleep  _ at all _ if we watch it in mine.” Satan laughed at her. “What’s so funny?”

“You know you live with seven of Devildom’s most powerful demons, and yet you’re still scared of horror movies.” Satan laughed again, and Callie looked down at her plate.

“I’m still scared…” She mumbled, taking another bite of her food.

“I know! We can have a sleepover in Callie’s room!” Asmodeus exclaimed, making Mammon groan.

“A sleepover? We ain’t kids!” Mammon said.

“I have to agree with Mammon on this,” Lucifer stated, “Let’s just watch it in the common room.”

“But Callie’s room has the better TV,” Leviathan complained, and Callie sighed in defeat.

“Fine, we can watch it in mine. But if I can’t sleep I’m blaming all of you.” Callie wasn’t looking forward to watching the horror movie. She was absolutely terrified of them, and her current situation didn’t help. 

After dinner, Callie offered to clean up, taking her time with each dish. She wanted to talk to Lucifer before the movie. Neither of them had spoken one on one since the day prior, and she wanted to clear the air before she tried to talk with Belphie, even though Lucifer and she didn’t speak one on one regularly.

She made her way to his office, mulling in her head how she would go about talking to him. She didn’t have enough time to think before she got there, and she hesitated before knocking. Lucifer had already sensed her presence and called out to her before she did anything.

“Are you just going to stand there, or will you come in?” Lucifer called. Callie entered his study wordlessly, glancing at the books which lined the shelves. In the main area, she admired the decor, which was classy just like Lucifer. At least 30 bottles of vintage demonus and varying liquor were displayed on shelves, rows of glasses underneath, and a fire roared across from it, hidden under the stairs. 

Callie looked at the fire as he filled out paperwork, not sure where to go or when to speak. Eventually, Lucifer put down his pen, glancing up at Callie where she stood. She appeared distracted, her eyes steady as thoughts flickered through her head. 

He took a moment to admire her uniform and how she presented herself. Being the Avatar of Pride, it was something he noticed often. Despite being hospitalized just two days before, Callie still looked put-together and wore her uniform properly. She looked like the model RAD student, although the skirts on the female uniforms Diavolo chose were far too short for Lucifer’s taste. 

She turned as he cleared his throat, smiling softly at the demon. “Do you need help with something, Calliope?” Lucifer asked, his gaze burning into hers. In actuality, they both knew he knew why she was there, but he wanted to hear her say it.

“Ah, I, um,” Callie paused, sitting sideways on a seat, so she could look at him. “I wanted to apologize. Like genuinely apologize for what I did. It was out of place, and I’m sorry.”

Lucifer looked at her curiously, a smirk playing at his lips. Slowly, he said, “I’ll forgive you.” 

Callie nodded at him, looking back at the fire. She had thought it would be a longer conversation. “Thank you.” 

“Was that all?”

“I think so,” she thought, wondering if she had any other questions.

“Calliope, come here,” he demanded, and Callie walked over to him. Once she was within arms distance, he reached out and pulled her on his lap, her legs dangling over the side of the chair. His arm wrapped around her waist, the other grabbing her upper thigh under her skirt, and he dipped her back so they were leaning off of the chair. 

Electricity shot through her body at his touch. His face was close to hers, and Callie’s breathing quickened as his eyes searched hers for any kind of hesitation. When he didn’t find any, he brought his lips to hers. The kiss caught Callie by surprise, her eyes widening. Lucifer’s lips were softer than she anticipated, and she let out a slight moan as his tongue licked her bottom lip. The sound of her beneath him had him tightening his grasp, and her hands made their way through his hair.

Lucifer pulled away abruptly, breathing heavily. Callie looked at him through lowered eyelashes, arching her head back slightly and exposing her neck. Lucifer had to avoid the urge to suck on the area and mark her, and instead, he placed small kisses along her jawline. His tongue grazed the area, and Callie let out another soft moan.

“Mmmm,” Lucifer mumbled, “What are you doing to me?”

“Hmmm?” Callie made a questioning sound, but couldn’t think properly. His kisses were soft, but he grasped her as if he had desired her for a long time, desperately holding her against him. The contact sent chills through her. 

“To think that a human would have this effect on me…” He placed a single kiss on her neck. “Unbelievable.” Lucifer placed her on her feet as quickly as he had her on his lap, caressing her cheek in his hand. “I think we should leave it at that, for now.”

Callie’s knees were weak, and she leaned on the table for support, one hand lifted to her lips as if she didn’t believe what just happened. His lips were intoxicating, and as she snapped out of her daze, she realized she wanted more. She placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding his lips back to hers.

She kissed him this time, taking the lead in order to have the same effect on him that he had on her. It worked, and for a brief moment, Lucifer was weak under her touch. Even when he tried to pull away, Callie pulled him back with more ferocity, until Lucifer grabbed her face, holding her from him.

“You should stop now, Calliope,” he breathed, his eyes darkened with lust, “or I won’t be able to keep myself from you.”

“Why?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“The things I want to do to you will take longer than the time we have before the movie starts,” he smirked at her, “I wouldn’t mind skipping the movie and keeping you for myself - if my brothers wouldn’t get upset about it. But they most certainly will.”

“Ah. I guess you’re right.” Callie blushed and laughed nervously, turning away from him to walk towards the door. He walked with her, pulling his coat slightly to cover his hardening length. Callie kissed him once more before she left, quick to step away. 

“I’d like to talk to you more. Come with me for lunch this week. We can go to the cafe at RAD between classes,” Lucifer proposed, eager to spend more time with her.

“Sure,” Callie said, biting her lip as a bundle of nerves and excitement filled her stomach. She turned to go, pulling out her D.D.D as she walked, and Lucifer watched her until she was out of sight. She had more of an effect on him than he’d admit.


	18. Movies & Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE WEEKS. 
> 
> I'm sorry, but its finally here

Only five minutes of the movie passed, and Callie’s heart was already pounding. Mammon had thrown his arm protectively around her, with Asmodeus on her other side, waiting for the chance to snuggle close to her once Mammon grew scared. The three of them were on the floor, leaning against her couch, and Satan had sat on an angle so he could both watch a movie and get pictures of the two of them when a scary scene came on. 

Leviathan was on the other side of Asmodeus and was live-posting his reactions to the movie. The only thing keeping Callie from becoming too immersed was his periodic tapping on his phone. Lucifer sat on the couch behind Asmo, Beel on the other side, since he needed the room for each bowl of his popcorn. That left Belphegor sitting behind Callie, which only added to her nerves.

The movie terrified Callie, although, other than to Mammon, it could have been a comedy for the way the demon’s laughed at it. Mammon leaned forward, finally removing his arm from around Callie, when the first jump-scare made him jump so hard, he nearly crushed her. Asmodeus wrapped himself around Callie almost instantly, caressing her arm or leg every time she jumped.

It was about a person, assumedly a human, that moves into a house that has a seal to the Devildom. They become taunted by higher-level demons who do everything to make their life miserable, harming anyone who enters and make the main character believe they were going crazy. The biggest plot twist was at the end when it was revealed that it wasn’t a human, but a humanoid-looking lower-level demon. 

“Woah! That plot twist at the end was crazy!” Leviathan exclaimed, typing rapidly on his phone.

“Right?! It wasn’t a human at all, but a demon?” Asmodeus gushed. “It was so good!”

“What a stupid demon,” Satan shook his head, “Wouldn’t they have known what was going on? It ruined the whole movie.”

“Ugh, you’re so critical,” Asmodeus frowned, “You’re going to ruin it for me too.”

“Satan’s right, that was a big miss on the writer’s part,” Lucifer said.

“But it makes it even crazier. A demon wouldn’t expect a seal in its house, so why would it know what’s going on?” Levi said, “Plus, they can’t sense things like we can.”

“That’s true,” Satan said, “Oh, and I got pictures of Mammon getting scared.”

“I didn’t get scared at all, I dunno what you’re talkin’ about,” Mammon claimed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Really? Then why do I have this picture of you trying to hide behind Callie?” Satan waved the phone in front of him, and Mammon jumped forward to get it.

“I want to see it!” Leviathan jumped from his seat.

“Me too!” Asmodeus crawled over Callie to join them. “Aww, he’s so scared! And Callie looks so cute there too!”

Even Beelzebub got up to see, carrying his bowl of popcorn with him, and Belphegor scowled as he fell onto the couch where Beel was once sitting. 

“Really Beel?” He complained, and Callie jumped. She had forgotten he was behind her. His presence, combined with the nerves from the movie had made her uncomfortable.

“Delete it, Satan,” Mammon demanded, reaching to pull the phone from him. 

“Are you okay, Calliope?” Lucifer asked, turning their attention away from the argument, and she nodded.

“I guess. I still hate scary movies,” She laughed and shook her head.  _ She definitely won’t be sleeping that night. _

“Aww Callie, you must be so scared! I know what’ll make you feel better!” Asmodeus exclaimed, making his way over to her. He sat on her legs, trapping her in her seat.

“Oh really?” Callie rolled her eyes and Asmo leaned in towards her.

“How about that kiss you promised-”

“No!” Mammon shouted, instantly losing interest in the phone.

“No one asked you, Mammoron.” Asmodeus turned back to Callie, and Mammon began to pull him off of her.

“Yeah, but ya said it around me and it’s about  _ my _ human, so get off!” 

“Relax Mammon, Asmo’s going to tell me who I’ve kissed,” Callie said.

“Why does he gotta know? Besides, why can’t ya just tell him?”

“I forget,” She shrugged.

“How many people have you kissed that you forget?” Satan and asked. 

“You really don’t know?” Beelzebub chimed in.

“I can’t believe we’re having a conversation about my kissing habits right now,” Callie said. “Why is everyone so interested anyway?”

There was a slight silence, other than Mammon grumbling something under his breath. Callie ignored him and closed the space between her and Asmo. He had her face locked in his hands as he kissed her passionately. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and she pulled back despite Asmodeus pulling her hair to try to kiss her a second time.

“Hmm… So many humans… ” Asmodeus mused, a faraway look on his face, and he smiled, although it seemed to falter with his next statement. “And- Oh! How many of my brothers have you kissed, Callie?” 

“What?” Callie asked, and Asmodeus had a mischievous glint in his eye. His face suddenly fell and he frowned, finally making eye contact with her.

“Wait… When would you have been able to…” His hands flew to his face and he gasped. “And him, too? Callie!”

“What!” Callie had no clue what he was talking about. Asmodeus glanced between Belphegor and Lucifer. He stood up and grabbed Callie’s hand, pulling her to the corner of her room.

“When did you kiss Belphie? When did you get the time to? Did the two of you make up?” Asmodeus whispered furiously.

“Asmo, no, I- We didn’t,” Callie whispered back. “We never kissed, and what do you mean, ‘made up’?”

“I’m not wrong. When did you?” Asmodeus had his hands on her arms and was close to her, analyzing her face for signs of lying. Callie thought back, but she couldn’t think of a time that they kissed - especially not when he was trying to kill her.  _ Unless…? _

“He hasn’t, I’m not lying! I think maybe in a dream… I think, but that’s only a dream, right?” Callie bit her lip.

“If Belphie was involved, it was more than just a dream. He can manipulate sleep like that.”

“Holy shit,” Callie groaned, and Asmodeus shook her.

“And what about Lucifer, hmm? How did that even happen!”

“I don’t know, it just did!”

“What are you two whisperin’ about?” Mammon asked, and Asmodeus turned around with a smile.

“How you and Callie totally fucked!” Asmodeus exclaimed, and Callie groaned.

“Why are we back on this, Asmo?” She complained.

“Would you rather I tell them what I just found out?”  _ Was Asmodeus… Threatening her?  _ She was certain he never would, but his tone almost came out like it was.  _ Was he jealous? _

“What’d you find out?” Satan asked.  _ Of course, he would ask… Because he had to know everything. _

“Hmmmm~” Asmodeus sat next to satan and whispered into his ear. Levi was sitting nearby and was the only one who could hear his whisper.  _ “Callie’s kissed almost everyone in this room. Everyone except Levi, I think.” _

“What’d you think of the movie?” Callie asked the room, trying to change the topic from her kissing habits. Leviathan stood up as Callie finished her statement, swiftly walking out of the room without saying goodbye. He slammed her door shut, and they all jerked their heads towards it.

“Is he okay? Did something happen?” Callie asked and Mammon shrugged. 

“He’s just bein’ Levi,” Mammon said.

“Maybe I should see if he’s okay,” Callie stated, pulling out her D.D.D.

“Nah, he’ll be fine.” 

She decided to text him anyway. As much as he was a social recluse, she found it strange that he would just leave like that - especially without saying goodbye.

**Callie:** What happened? Are you okay?

She didn’t expect him to answer right away, even if he was upset over something trivial. He got upset often, especially when it came to his favorites. It was likely that he saw something online about Ruri-Chan or TSL. 

“Anyways! It’s already kinda late, so it’s probably time to hit the hay,” Mammon sat down on Callies bed, stretching his arms up.

“You want to sleep in my room?” Callie laughed.

“Well, I’m sleeping with Callie! The sleepover was  _ my _ idea.” Asmodeus got up and threw his arms around her a second time.

“Oh, really? I didn’t realize we were actually having it,” Callie said.

“Belphie’s already passed out on the couch, so, we’ll probably stay as well,” Beel said, and Callie turned. He was already sleeping, but her stomach dropped at the thought of sleeping while he was in the room.  _ What if he tried something again? _

“H-he’s going to be…” She trailed off when Beelzebub’s face fell, quickly agreeing. She didn’t like seeing him upset. “Okay…”

“I’ll pass,” Lucifer said, getting up from his seat on the couch. Belphie extended himself immediately, taking over the space he was just in.

“Aww why! We can all cuddle together-” Asmodeus began.

“Nope. Not interested,” Lucifer said as he left the room. 

“What about you, Beel? We can cuddle together, right? And I could help you out of your shirt too!” Beel shook his head almost instantly at Asmo’s proposition.

“No thanks,” he said, sitting on the ground below the couch with a pillow in his hand.

“You’re no fun. Okay Callie, arms up!” Asmodeus lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her bra. She crossed her arms over her chest and Asmodeus began to untie her pants. 

“Okay Asmo, that’s enough,” Callie took Asmo’s hands to keep him from going further, laughing as his face fell. “I could change myself, you know.”

“Leave it to Asmo to strip Callie any chance he gets,” Satan said, standing up.

“You’re just jealous because I’m not stripping you!” Asmodeus laughed and Satan rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“That’s my cue. Goodnight,” Satan left as well, and Asmodeus returned his fingers to Callie’s pants.

“Don’t ya need your beauty sleep, Asmo?” Mammon said, pulling Callie to his side on the bed. “And all your skin stuff is in your room.”

“And let you sleep with Callie all by yourself? No way. Besides, I already did my nightly regimen.”

“Where do you guys even plan on sleeping?” Callie asked as she took out her pajamas. 

“Your bed.” They said in sync, glaring at one another. Callie ended up squished between the two of them. Their close proximity was surprisingly comforting, and she ended up in a tangle of limbs in her cuddle puddle.

_ The next time she opened her eyes, she was once again staring at orange curtains in a familiar dream-like daze. The sleepy demon was sitting up next to her, holding his cow-print pillow in his arms. _

_ “I want to talk to you,” Belphie stated. Callie remained silent, not moving as she stared at her spot on the ceiling. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry for hurting you.” He took a long pause as he waited for Callie to speak. He continued when she didn’t, rambling on. “I thought that humans… I thought they were bad, that they killed Lilith, but apparently I was wrong. I wanted to kill all of you until I found out that she not only survived but lived as a human.” _

_ Belphie started laughing as he thought about it. “I mean, she ended up as a human, the one thing I hated for all these years. Talk about irony. I thought when you came I’d be able to get my revenge on Lucifer, my revenge on humanity for killing her, but… While you were gone, my brothers told stories of how great you are, and I just felt bad. Especially Beel… It made me want to talk to you too.” _

_ “I don’t want to talk to you.” Callie sat up and moved away from him. She couldn’t focus on anything except how the walls felt as if they were closing in on her. “I don’t want to be near you. I don’t want to be in the same fucking room as you.” Callie put her focus on breaking the dream state she was in. Her head was pounding, but the roomed seemed to fray at the edges. Squeezing her eyes closed, she ignored the ringing in her ears and kept her attention on waking up. _

_ “Calliope, what are you doing?” Belphegor seemed to panic as more and more of the room faded away. “Stop!” _

Callie sat up, her heart racing. Belphegor had stopped the dream before she destroyed too much of it, and Callie felt her nose begin to bleed from the surge of power. She wiped at it with her sleeve and made eye contact with Belphie, who was sitting up on the couch staring at her. _ Just the sight of him gave her chills. _ Callie opened her mouth to speak and Belphegor shook his head.

“You’ll wake them up,” He whispered, standing up and stepping around Beel. “Come on.”

Callie crawled over Mammon and left the room with him, despite the warnings going off in her head. They walked in silence and ended up in the common room. Belphegor gestured for her to talk, and Callie flinched.

“Why are you so scared of me?” Belphegor asked, frowning at her reaction.

“You tried to kill me,” Callie replied bluntly.

“I thought Levi did, too.” He cocked his head at her.  _ How did he know Leviathan tried to kill her? _

“Levi didn’t lie to my face, accept my help, and then try to kill me while his family watched!” Callie slowly was raising her voice, and she shook her head angrily. “You have fucking nerve trying to be my friend. Yeah, Levi might have tried to kill me, but he didn’t pretend that he had good intentions or ask me for a fucking favor. He didn’t drag my ass to dreamland once a week to cuddle or fuck or take advantage of me.”

“It wasn’t once a week,” Belphegor frowned.

“It doesn’t fucking matter! Yeah, I’m fucking scared of you because I almost fucking died. I can’t look at you without remembering you choking me and then throwing me across the room! What do you want me to say? Oh, Belphie, everything’s perfectly fine, I’d love to talk to you now! In fact, you’re my favorite fucking person in the House of Lamentation! No! It’s not fine!”

“You want to know what else?” Callie continued, barely able to hold back the anger that was surfacing. The frustration she held back over the past few days, that she only let out through crying, was bubbling to the surface. “Everyone is acting like everything’s fucking fine, acting like normal. It’s not fine, things aren’t normal for me. You could be lying to me right now and I wouldn’t even know! I can’t fucking go to class or eat breakfast without being scared that you’ll reach across the table and snap my neck like a damn toothpick.”

“How can I make you trust me?”

“Why do you want my trust? So you could attempt to murder me a second time?” 

Belphegor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Everyone had so many good things to say about you. They got to spend so much time with you, and I want to, too. Especially Beel. He just looks at you and I feel him get all happy, but us not talking has been affecting him.”

The anger was fleeing her body and she felt cold and empty. Callie felt bad. She hadn’t wanted to hurt Beelzebub through her actions.

“How do I know you won’t try to kill me again?” Callie said after a brief pause.

“You don’t have to trust me right away. I’ll gain your trust.” Callie nodded, and Belphie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I’m going to go back to sleep.” Callie turned to exit the room, pausing before she walked out the door. “Goodnight.”

He knew he messed up, although he’d never willingly say it, but she was smarter than he took her for. He had thought she would be fine with him once she came back, but she refused to speak to him.  _ Her anger was understandable. _ After hearing Beel talk about her for an hour straight, he wanted to be close with her too. So that’s what he would try to do. Belphie was already coming up with a plan in his head about how he could win her trust.

Lucifer ruined that plan when, the next day, he placed a massive stack of papers next to him. It was half of his coursework from the past semester. It was nearing finals week, and he had a short amount of time to make his way through the work that the others had months to complete. The next two days he brought the remaining coursework, three large stacks of papers sitting on his desk. He asked Callie for help over dinner, but she shook her head politely.

“I was actually going to check on Levi.” She said. It’s been three days and she hadn’t seen him once. He hadn’t replied to any of her texts either.

“He’s probably fine. He does this all the time.” Asmodeus said, and Callie nodded.

“I’m sure he is, I just want to check in,” Callie stated.

“You should help me with my work instead. Lucifer gave me  _ way _ too much,” Belphegor complained. “It’s not like I was stuck in the attic by choice.”

“You should be happy we’re giving you a special exam to make up your work,” Lucifer replied, “If you have questions, I’d be happy to help you, but you need to complete the assignments yourself.” He looked at his other brothers. “Don’t help him, he won’t learn anything that way.”

Belphegor groaned and threw his head back. “It’s too much! You’re pure evil, Lucifer. Pure evil.”

Lucifer laughed at him, and Belphegor sent a glare in his direction.

“It can’t be that bad,” Mammon said.

“It’s six hundred pages of notes and assignments,” Lucifer clarified, and Mammon’s jaw dropped open. 

“Six hundred?!” Asmodeus exclaimed, and Satan laughed.

“Good luck with that,” Satan said.

“It’s not just assignments, it’s mostly notes and readings,” said Lucifer.

“Do you still have to take your finals?” Callie asked, and Belphie shook his head.

“No, this will count as all my grades.”

“You have enough time, then! I’m sure you can get through it by the end of the semester.” 

“Ugh, I can’t wait ‘til the semesters over!” Mammon groaned, pushing his seat back and grabbing his plate. “Then I can hang out with Callie and do nothin’!”

“I’ll be going back home,” Callie said, and Mammon’s face fell. The only people who didn’t look surprised were Lucifer and Satan since they already knew her plans. “Don’t give me that look. It’s only for, like, a month.”

“It’s actually a month and a half,” Satan corrected her.

“Why do ya gotta leave? You should just stay here.” Mammon looked increasingly disappointed.

“Because I miss my house.” Callie stood up to leave, laughing, “Maybe if you’re allowed to, you could come to visit me.”

“Who needs the human realm? You should just stay here.”

“Yeah, Callie, you should stay here!” Asmodeus agreed, and Callie sighed.

“Why don’t we talk about this later? I’m going to get Bufo Egg Milk Tea.”

“I’ll come with ya.” Mammon followed her the way there silently, obviously caught up in his own thoughts. It was the quietest he’d ever been around Callie, him not speaking up until they were returning. “Why do ya gotta leave? You should just stay in the Devildom with me.”

“Mammon, I’m not leaving for long. It’ll only be a few weeks, and then I’ll be back next semester. Why, are you going to miss me?”

“Why would I miss a human? Pssh. The Great Mammon doesn’t miss anyone, especially not a human!”

“Oh, I’m sure,” She rolled her eyes. “Even if you won’t miss me, I’ll be back before you know it!”

“Yeah, yeah… So why do ya want to check on Levi so bad? He’s always holed up in his room watchin’ anime or something.”

“I don’t know. Something seems off this time. I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

Callie approached his room alone, holding the two bubble teas under her arm, and she took a deep breath as she raised her fist to the door. Knocking three times, she lowered it and waited patiently.  _ Nothing. _ After a few moments, she knocked a second time, louder.  _ Once again, nothing. _ The third time she raised her arm, she knocked for a minute straight, continuing even after she heard a frustrated shout from inside.

“What?!” Levi said as he threw open the door. His eyes widened when he saw her, and he moved to close the door, but Callie stuck her foot out to wedge it open.

“Wait, Levi,” She said, pushing herself through the opening. “What’s going on with you? I haven’t seen you in days.”

“Don’t you have someone else to be around?” Levi asked disdainfully, turning away from her.

“No, I came to see you.” Callie extended her arm that was holding his tea, and Leviathan looked at it like it was some sort of poison. “I went to get you Bufo Egg Milk Tea. I was worried about you.” Leviathan took the drink from her and sat at his desk. He didn’t say anything as he unpaused his game and started playing again. “Don’t ignore me!”

“Don’t pretend you actually care about an otaku like me.”

“I’m not pretending! Why are you acting so petty?” Leviathan ignored her a second time and played his game, the loud fighting sounds filling the room. “You know what? I’m not leaving until you talk to me. Even if it takes all weekend.”

Callie sat down next to his chair and looked up at his multiple screens. She was growing annoyed with each minute that passed with his silence, although once she understood the game he was playing, she could feel herself getting interested in it. Hours went by without him taking a break, and when he finally turned his chair towards her, she jumped.

“Why are you still here?” He sounded surprised despite the frown which covered his face.

“I said I wasn’t leaving until you talk to me,” Callie replied, standing up as he did. They were almost chest to chest, so Callie took a step back towards the center of the room. “Why are you upset, Levi?”

“Becauseyoukissedeveryonebutmeandweresupposedtobesupercloselikehenryandthelordofshadows!” Levi blurted out.

“Slower.”

“You kissed everyone but me.” He repeated, looking down dejectedly.

“That’s it?” Callie laughed and Levi’s cheeks burnt red.

“Don’t laugh!”

“Okay, okay I’m sorry. If all you wanted was a kiss, you should’ve just asked.” Callie grabbed his jacket, pulling him towards her. He let out a strangled sound and turned his head away.

“N-n-not just a k-kiss!” He took a deep breath and glanced back down at you, covering his face with one of his hands. “I-I mean. Uh… I want it to m-mean something because you already kissed everyone else…”

“Oh. Well, I promise you it means something to me. I’ll hang out with you and only you this entire weekend to prove it to you!”

“R-Really?” Leviathan looked excited. “You’re so awesome! I mean, like the awesomest! Wait- I mean- Gah!”

“I know what you mean,” Callie took a step back, letting go of his jacket. “I’m all yours for the next few days. What do you want to do?”

Leviathan showed her a number of co-op games which they played together over the course of the next day. Callie was growing tired from staring at a screen for so long, so Leviathan switched to a single-player game, and she dozed on and off while watching him play. 

At some point she stumbled up to use the bathroom, walking in its general direction. In her half-asleep daze, she didn’t notice that she had walked directly into his bathtub, falling into it. She cried out when she was hit with cold water, instantly waking her up. The tub was only half full, but it was enough to soak through the front of her clothing. 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked, attempting to turn to look at her while not dying in the game.

“I just fell into your tub,” Callie began, wringing the water out of her shirt. “And it soaked through my clothes… I’m gonna run to my room and get a change of clothes real fast.”

“I knew you wouldn’t want to stay with a gross otaku.”

“No Levi, the water was just cold…” He had started to ignore the game and stared down at the controller in disappointment.  _ He’s being so dramatic! _ “I’ll stay, I swear. Let me just try to dry it.”

“You can borrow my clothes,” Leviathan said quickly, looking back at the game. She couldn’t see the flush which covered his face as he said it.  _ Normally he wasn’t that bold - but he didn’t want her to leave him. _

Callie wandered over to his closet and grabbed what looked like an undershirt and a pair of sweatpants and walked into his bathroom to change. Even her undergarments were wet, so she stripped and pulled on his clothes. They were baggy on her, so she pulled the drawstring on his pants as tight as they would go and walked back to Levi. 

He was still seated in the same position as before, so Callie sat down next to him and leaned her head on his arm. He stiffened beside her but continued to play his game as she watched. She couldn’t quite place the scent that lingered on his clothes, but it smelt good. She pressed further against him as she inhaled, and Levi wiggled away from her.

“I can’t really game like this,” Levi mumbled, and Callie frowned, stretching her arms above her head.

“Mmmm, I’m sorry.”

Leviathan’s jaw dropped open as he glanced in her direction. He could see her chest poking through the thin material of the undershirt, and his body heated up. 

“Are you okay, Levi?” Callie leaned towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. “You’re heating up.”

“Uh,” His eyes wandered down her body. It hadn’t fully registered how good she would look in his clothes, or how badly he wanted to rip it off of her as the main character did in the eroge he was playing earlier that week. She moved closer to him and he felt a drop hit his upper lip as his mind wandered to darker places.

“Your nose is bleeding.”

“Wha- Huh?!” He wiped at it with a paper and Callie placed her arm on his shoulder. “Don’t- S-S-Stop, you’re gonna make me- You’re making me blush!”

“I’m gonna make you what?” Callie giggled when she saw the growing tent in his pants.  _ She hadn’t even done anything to turn him on. _ “Are you getting excited?”

“D-Don’t look!” Levi covered his face with one and hand used the other to press down on the bulge. He realized his mistake when he rubbed against himself, new thoughts of Callie touching him flooding his mind, and he groaned softly.

“Why not? Are you embarrassed?” Callie bit her lip as she stared at him. His reactions were turning her on, heat spreading directly to her core. He fidgeted in his seat as she watched him. “Levi, stop hiding your face. I don’t mind at all.” She took his hand in hers and made him look at her, cupping his cheek. 

“Do you actually like me?” He mumbled under his breath so softly, Callie almost didn’t hear it. She pressed her lips against his the moment the words left his, and Leviathan could’ve sworn he was dreaming.

“Let me show you I do,” She whispered in return. Backing up so she was on her hands and knees, she removed his hand from his lap and replaced it with her own. She rubbed his length through the fabric, a strangled sound escaping from Leviathan’s lips. 

His head rolled back when she pulled him out, spitting on her hand before continuing to stroke his hard member. Leviathan was more verbal than his brothers, whimpering and moaning as she rubbed him. She could have sworn she even heard a few pleasured hisses escape his lips. The sounds he let out only motivated Callie to do more, and she stopped moving her hands to bring her lips closer to him.

“C-Callie why are you - Hng!” She licked him, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking him in her mouth. She slowly sucked more and more of him, stroking the areas she couldn’t fit. She sped up until he was thrusting upwards into her mouth, desperate to get further and further inside of her. “I-I’m going to - ah! I c-can’t- I-” 

Levi cut off his words with a loud moan, tangling his hands into Callie’s hair and pushing his member to the back of her throat. His head rolled back, his back arched, and he spilled himself inside of her, unconsciously thrusting his hips and making her gag. He remained in ecstasy for minutes, a new string of moans escaping each time his dick twitched in her mouth.

Callie squeezed his arm, a muffled cry letting him know she was uncomfortable, and he finally let her go. She was panting as he released her, but didn’t have any time to recover when Leviathan wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap. 

He kissed her gently, hugging her tightly as if he was afraid she’d leave. She wrapped her hands around his neck in turn, whimpering when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Levi repositioned the two of them so that they lay on their sides, and they kissed until they fell asleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more levi next chapter


	19. Underwater

She felt weightless. Floating.

She tried to turn her head, but instead, warm water hit her face, making her eyes flutter open. Only then she noticed the hands on her back supporting her, holding her above the water. Leviathan was beside her, fully transformed into his demon form, eyes fixed on her. 

“Levi, why am I underwater?” She asked, looking at the area around her. It was foreign looking until she spotted his room through the dimmed glass to her left, dark and unfamiliar at the strange angle.  _ Was she in his aquarium? _ They had spent the previous day playing games when they weren’t kissing, and she couldn’t fully remember even falling asleep.

“Hold your breath,” He stated. He removed one hand from her back and placed it on her chest. The contact sent shivers through her body. She listened to him and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as he pushed her underwater. 

It enveloped her, her hair floating about her head like a halo. She gingerly opened her eyes back up, expecting the sting of water burning and a blurred vision, but instead, her sight was crystal clear and effortless as it was when she was above water. 

Slightly above her, Leviathan looked like a completely different creature. His hair was floating around his head, lifting back off of his forehead, and his eyes seemed to glow a bright orange. He was shirtless, and the diamonds which traveled from his neck to chest were on display. They also glowed under the water, a fluorescent color mixing their normal black with the orange of his eyes. 

He was smiling at her, and she was mesmerized by the sight of him. He looked like a completely different creature, his timid, shy persona replaced by someone who was completely in his element. Literally, water was his element.

He grabbed her arms and slowly moved her so they were parallel with the glass. Her shirt was lifting, but he wrapped his arms around her bare back and pulled her closer to him. His touch felt different under the water, like electricity was shooting through her, and some air bubbles escaped her mouth in shock.

“Are you okay?” Leviathan asked her, and she nodded. His voice sounded deeper under the water, more melodic, and it drew her in. She was kissing him before she realized, as if under a spell. He returned her kisses eagerly, no longer the shy Levi he was the day before. His tail wrapped around her waist to hold him to her, and their legs tangled together.

She was about to run out of air when heat began to grow along the center of her back. It was between her shoulder blades, growing from warm to hot to scalding, and Callie jerked her head away from Leviathan, crying out. Along with her shriek went the air she held in her lungs, and her eyes squeezed shut in pain. Her body was convulsing against him. 

He was prepared to pull her out of the water, but she suddenly stopped, panic fading from her face, and she opened her eyes. They gained the same orange glow as Leviathan’s, mixing with their normal brown color. Gills opened at her collar, shimmering, and behind the two of them, her pact mark glowed a bright orange. It created a halo of light around her, and Leviathan thought he had never seen anything as beautiful.

She smirked at him, her hand tentatively touching her collar. She didn’t have a clue what was going on, but the heat which had coursed through her had left her aroused, horny, and confident. She would take Leviathan, and she would take him now.

She crashed her lips against his, and his eyes widened. His confidence had faltered, and he was thrown off, but she took advantage of that to shove her tongue into his mouth and trace her hands through his hair, pulling on the strands. He groaned against her, the sound vibrating around her and through her, creating a melody that echoed in her head. She only wanted him more.

Despite her sudden ability, Leviathan was still stronger than her, and he pushed Callie back with force, holding her away from him so she wouldn’t touch him again. 

“What is going on?” He asked, tracing his fingers over her gills. She visibly shuddered at the contact, looking at him through her lashes. His voice hadn’t lost its melodic quality, and she had to resist the urge to fall back into his arms.

“I have no clue. Everything looks different.” Callie laughed, chewing on her lip as she looked about the aquarium. Leviathan grew flushed as he watched her awe-filled eyes take in their surroundings. Her voice also had a sweet tone to it, though less intense than Leviathan’s. Despite the feelings that flooded through him, he was easily able to resist it. It reminded him of Sirens which lured sailors to their death.  _ Did he have that same quality to his voice? Would that be why she reacted that way? _ “Why did you bring me here?”

“I-I wanted to see you underwater,” He stuttered, looking away from her. He was growing embarrassed, his old self creeping in after his moment of confidence.

“And how do I look?” She asked. He barely had a moment to answer when she pulled off her shirt, revealing her bare top to him. It floated to the top of the tank, and she began to pull at the strings of her pants to undo them.

“Y-Y-You look like you’re glowing,” Leviathan replied. His face was once again heating up, and he covered his face with his hand as she pulled off her pants. He backed away from her so only his tail touched her body. He couldn’t help but use it to feel her, the scaly outside rubbing against her skin. 

“Do I?” She pulled off the rest of her clothing, leaving herself bare for him. “I wonder why.”

She began to stroke his tail, which wrapped tightly around her waist, and a pleasured hiss left his lips. She was about to approach him when a small golden blob swam between them. Leviathan gasped loudly and pressed Callie to his chest, wrapping his arms around her and turning her away from the fish.

“H-Henry! D-Don’t look!” Levi was staring at the fish, his frown deepening when a few bubbles floated out of his mouth. “N-N-N-No, I wasn’t going to do that here!”

“I was. I always wanted to have sex underwater,” Callie giggled and kissed him once more and nibbled on his bottom lip. He stifled a moan and froze altogether when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Leviathan.exe had crashed. 

“Not in front of Henry,” he mumbled between kisses. 

“But I want you now,” Callie whined, attempting to unzip his sweater.  _ How did he even get it on in the first place?! The zipper goes up to his hood! _ “Tell Henry not to look.”

Behind Levi, the goldfish moved so it was hidden, disappearing to some part of the tank not visible from the outside. She snapped off his suspenders one at a time and slipped her hands underneath his shirt. She traced his abs, leaving goosebumps in her fingers wake and he trembled at her touch. She pulled off his shirt and sweater at the same time and began to unbutton his pants. 

“C-Callie,” he whimpered, making her halt her movements.

“Do you want me to stop?” She asked.

“I-I-” He swallowed hard, choking on any words that would have come out.

“Have you done this before?” His eyes widened and then he glared at her.  _ That seemed to get him out of it. _

“I- What? Of course, I have.”

“Then why are you so nervous? I can stop if you want.”

“It just been a while and I really like you and really want to fuck you and make you feel good but I won’t compare to any of my brothers because I’m good for nothing gross otaku!”

She laughed after hearing his concerns. “Why don’t you let me judge that? Finish taking off your clothes.” 

She kissed him as he undressed. Floating made it easier for him to kick off his pants and underwear, taking the lead in pushing her back so they were in the center of the tank. Being underwater heightened both of their sensations. The way his length brushed against her, her chest against his and their legs tangling together was unlike anything she’s experienced before.

His tail snaked up her leg, wrapping around it. Its tip went to her core and teased her entrance, causing an excited groan to leave her lips. As it twisted and curled against her, he fondled her chest, pulling and massaging the soft mounds. When she thought she couldn’t experience anymore ecstasy, he began to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck. 

He accidentally left small markings along her throat, sucking a bit too hard, and although his mouth wasn’t as experienced as the rest of him, Callie was brought closer towards the edge with every kiss. He hadn’t even entered her yet, and she could feel her body begin to unravel at his touch.

“L-Levi- Fuck!” she was sent over the edge when he teased her entrance one more, bucking her hips into his tail. He froze, worried he did something wrong, and she eagerly pushed him for more. “Please, Levi, you’re doing so good. Don’t stop.”

The praise had his eyes rolling back and a whine escaping his mouth. He shoved his tail inside of her, pushing it deeper than he meant to, and Callie gasped softly.

“Do you like being praised?” 

“Yes,” he confessed, whining again when she squeezed against his tail.

“You’re doing so good Levi. You made me cum so fast, I want you to do it again-” She was cut off when he pushed his tail deeper inside of her, his mouth latching onto a nipple as he began to thrust in and out. 

It wasn’t long before she unraveled a second time, shortly followed by a third when he finally kissed down to her heat and began to lick it. There was something about his fumbled kisses that continuously sent her over the edge. She continued to praise him, which only motivated him to please her more and more. He was vocal as she did so, too.

“Levi, just fuck me already, please!” Callie begged, already missing his presence back inside of her. His member was throbbing, but between her compliments and his nature, he was desperate to please her. She pulled him up by his horns and grabbed his ass, pushing him into her core. His length felt even better than his tail, larger and ribbed now that he was in his demon form. 

He thrust into her roughly a few times before turning her so he could pull her back into him. He had his eyes squeezed shut, and when he finally opened them, he spotted the source of the glowing. Her pact marking with him was shining a bright orange as if it was lit below her skin. He traced it with his hand, and Callie moaned loudly. 

The action had a flood of heat coursing through her, and she came undone once again. Levi wasn’t far behind her, already close from the time he spent teasing, and he emptied himself inside of her with a loud groan, capturing her body in his arms. 

“Our pact mark is glowing,” he mumbled into her neck, and she giggled.

“That explains the gills.” 

“How did it happen? I wasn’t trying to give you my power.”

“Oh, so you were trying to drown me?”  
“No- I- I wanted to see how you looked underwater!”

“I’ll have to ask someone about it. Maybe I’ll ask Solomon at school later, he has a lot of pacts.”

“Don’t go to classes today, stay here and play games with me,” he whined, hugging her tighter.

“I have to. I told Lucifer I’d meet with him for lunch.” Leviathan sighed loudly, annoyed that Callie couldn’t stay with him, but he let her go anyway. She had already missed breakfast, and he didn’t want to face Lucifer’s punishment if he made her miss classes too.

She walked to school alone since she was running late, making it just in time for her first class. Luckily, Levi’s tub worked nicely as a bath, and he let her get washed up before she ran to her room for new clothes, so she didn’t have to worry about smelling like saltwater and sex all day. 

It seemed that she would be late throughout the day, walking to her classes just barely on time. Lucifer was waiting on her for at least five minutes before she showed, speed walking across the room. She was smiling widely and walked with a happy aura surrounding her. Lucifer smiled as she approached, although it was hard for him not to when she was in  _ that much _ of a good mood.

“Thank you for finally joining me, Calliope,” he joked, trying to ignore the  _ thu-thump _ in his chest as she beamed at him. “I almost thought you’ve been ignoring me with your lack of presence around the house the past few days.”

“Sorry about that! Been a late kind of day,” She dropped her bag to the floor and sat across from him. Her hair fell from her neck, and Lucifer’s face contorted into a scowl as he saw the marks on her neck.

“I see Mammon paid you back from the marks you left on him. The least you should do is cover them up before you go to school.”

“Oh!” She placed a hand on her neck and laughed.  _ She had completely forgotten about them. _ “Actually, these were from Levi.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he spit out the coffee he had been drinking. His face heated up as he realized he actually just sprayed coffee all over the table, Callie, and himself, and he was quick to cover his mouth with a napkin. He was not only shocked that Levi had left marks on Callie, but Lucifer was becoming slightly possessive over her.  _ He didn’t want anyone leaving marks on her but him. _

Callie burst out laughing at his sudden reaction, making him grow even redder in the face. She tried to stifle her laughter with her hand, apologizing through giggles until tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. 

“Are you finished?” Lucifer asked. His face was red, and he was frowning, although he was trying to memorize the sight of her laughing.  _ She hasn’t laughed like that in all of her time in the Devildom. _

“Yes, I’m sorry. That was just-” She paused and pressed her lips together to keep from a second round of laughing. She wiped at the coffee which spilled on the table instead. “Sorry. I don’t know what came over me-”

“It was nice to see you happy.” Lucifer covered her hand with his own. She flushed at the contact, drawing her eyes up to his face. His expression showed that he was sincere, but Callie just laughed nervously and pulled her hand out from his grip.

“So something strange happened today! Levi, um, kind of lent me his power? It was kind of strange so I figured I’d take some books home for research, if that’s cool, and maybe ask Solomon some questions.”

“That’s fine if you borrow some books. Be careful around Solomon, though. He can be devious at times.” 

“I’ve never seen that- he only ever had good intentions with me.”

Lucifer ignored her statement and passed her a menu, listing out the various drinks and food items the cafe had. It was much nicer than any school cafe in the human realm, with seated service by students and drinks served in mugs rather than to-go cups.

“Order anything you’d like. My treat.”

“Are you sure? I know I don’t have any Grimm yet, but I could work and pay you back!”

“Of course. I was planning on it since you didn’t show up for breakfast this morning. I assumed you were with Mammon since he has been hiding in his room, but I guess you were with Levi.” 

“Stop frowning. You’ll get worry lines and wrinkles.”

“You sound like Asmo.”

“That’s because Asmodeus and I both know what we are talking about.” 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence after Callie ordered, Lucifer picking back up the conversation as she inhaled her first meal of the day.

“So, at the end of the week, Lord Diavolo will be holding a party to congratulate the first semester of the Devildom exchange program a success.”

“Amofer parfy?” Callie asked through a mouthful of food. “Lorf Diafolo mus really like hif parfies.”

“He celebrates what he deems important. It will be announced later today, but I’m giving you an advanced notice because you’ll be leaving the following day.”

“Oh. I fin’t realize if’d be so soon.” 

“It’s only fair if you get to visit your home on breaks, but it has to follow RAD’s protocol. So we can’t do it later on. Luckily, you can leave all of your items here between semesters.”

She nodded slowly. “I guess that makes sense.”

“I’d suggest preparing now so you don’t have to rush to do it at the end of the week.”

“Yes sir!” She saluted him and laughed. “I’ll get it done. I promise.”

“Good.” They fell into a comfortable silence, making small talk here and there. Lucifer’s knee bumped hers and he leaned back in his seat as he watched her. She was looking off to the side and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, smirking.

“You’re staring,” she stated.

“It’s almost time for our next classes. Maybe we should head over.” 

“Are you just going to ignore what I said?”

“Yes, I was staring,” he said, picking up both of their bags and leading them back into the halls of RAD. “Is that an issue?”

“Lucifer? Admitting he was staring at a mere human? I must be dreaming!” 

“Why must you be so loud?” Lucifer glanced around. The halls were on the empty side, but he was concerned nonetheless.

“I’m just teasing!” She pulled him to the side of the hall, so they were directly next to the doors that lined it. “Tell me when we pass an empty room.” 

“What are you trying, Calliope?”

“Just, trust me.”

When he gave her the all-clear, she pulled him into the room behind her, shutting the door. She made him stand against the wall, next to the door, and placed her hands on his chest.

“Why were you staring?” She asked, fiddling with the collar of his uniform.

“Because I enjoy being around you,” he replied, dipping his head so his lips just barely touched hers. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“No.”

“Why did you bring me into an empty room? Did you want a repeat of- Mmmf!” She kissed him, silencing his words, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, his hands pressing against her back. 

“It’s not like I’m the only one,” she teased, kissing him again. 

They didn’t get very far in the classroom, only minutes passing by before they were interrupted by another student. Lucifer glared at them, sending them on their way, but the moment was gone and they both had classes to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been working on this since may. that's alright - i wanted to include more but i figured i should actually post it while i left it at a decent point.

**Author's Note:**

> message me on twitter!: devildomhoe / devildomwhore


End file.
